¿Multitud?
by Valna
Summary: No tengo idea de que poner en el resumen... ya se me ocurrirá. Ash en una nueva región, con un nuevo torneo, con nuevos compañeros, y con nuevos problemas
1. Los rivales caen como la lluvia

"Bla bla bla" **hablando**  
"_Bla bla bla" _**pensando o solo para diferenciar dos voces (en caso de ser otra cosa, lo aclararé entre paréntesis)  
**"BLA BLA BLA" **gritando o solo resaltado de palabra  
Aclaraciones al final...  
Y, únicamente por pura formalidad, hago la tradicional aclaración de que Pokémon no es una idea mía, yo solo lo uso como medio recreativo (como una fan) no lucrativo.  
**

El sol brillaba con una intensidad abrumante esa mañana, casi se diría que hasta era molesto. Pero la cálida brisa que venía acompañando al calor hacía de ese día un día perfecto. Y más perfecto aun era para Ash, un chico de dieciséis años que, acompañado de su Pikachu, el cual estaba sobre su cabeza, miraba al basto océano con una enorme sonrisa. Una nueva aventura, esa era su razón de estar en Ciudad Vermilion esperando un barco al cual le faltaba ya pocos minutos para zarpar. Volvería a la acción, volvería a convivir con los pokémon después de años de no hacerlo, después de estar atascado en su pueblo natal durante tanto tiempo. No era que no quisiera su hogar, pero él era una persona en la plenitud de la vida, lleno de energía y sueños que no merecían ser desperdiciados en un pueblito común y silvestre el cual ya no tenía ningún atractivo para él.

Acomodó su gorra roja, ya que su Pikachu no hacía otra cosa que torcérsela, y sacó de su mochila su pasaje para el barco, revisándolo por última vez. Aunque a Ash solo le gustaba leer el destino: "_Región de Foxed_". Según las investigaciones hechas a lo largo de los años, esta era la porción de masa terrestre más grande del mundo y había teorías que decían que era probable que las demás regiones hubiesen sido alguna vez una y que el centro de estas fue Foxed (esto es más o menos un concepto disparatado de Pangea, aunque ustedes ya lo deben de haber notado). La mayor parte de especies pokémon del mundo eran posibles de encontrar en Foxed naturalmente, más posiblemente especies no conocidas aun. Eso emocionaba tanto al joven que ya no podía esperar. Se lanzó sin prudencia a la multitud del puerto, pero pronto se vio cubierto por personas mucho más altas que él, mientras que perdía total sentido de la orientación y no sabía de qué muelle partía su crucero.

"¡Ay, no¡Soy un idiota!" murmuró enfadado. "_¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda mantener un lugar en la mira por más de diez minutos?"_ pensó. Tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y se puso en punta de pies, para intentar, en vano, ver sobre las cabezas de las personas. "_¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE SOY TAN BAJITO QUE NADIE ME VE!"_

Eso no era del todo cierto, aunque había que ser comprensibles con él. Ash medía al menos media cabeza menos que el resto de los chicos de su edad, que andaban normalmente alrededor del 1,75 m, cosa que lo hacía sentirse como un pitufo, solo que sin el azul asfixiante por color de piel.

Pikachu, viendo que su entrenador no parecía desistir de intentar ver algo, dio un gran salto hacía arriba, aterrizando en la cabeza de un hombre muy alto, solo para tener un mejor panorama. Su privilegiada visión le permitió ubicar rápidamente el muelle 5, donde zarpaba el barco a Foxed. Tironeando a su entrenador por el pantalón (por cierto, para no hacerles aburrida la descripción de Ash, el cual es igual que cuando era chico solo que más grande y con alguna que otra cosa distinta que es irrelevante, les digo que está usando la ropa que lleva puesta el personaje masculino en el FR/LG) fuera de la muchedumbre.

"Gracias, Pikachu" dijo Ash, suspirando aliviado y mirando al muelle 5, donde la gente ya casi terminaba de subir a bordo. "Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Espero que todo salga bien. Vamos a hacerlo, Pikachu".

"¡Pika!"

**PROLOGO (1º Parte)  
_Los rivales caen como la lluvia_**

Fueron tres días de viaje de Kanto a Foxed, tres días en los cuales Ash no pudo parar de moverse de un lado a otro y hablar de cualquier cosa a causa de la ansiedad. Basta decirles que, cuando llegaron a tierra, a él no le importó mucho las personas que bajaban por la escalera hacía el muelle; él solo se preocupó por bajar deprisa, sin darle atención a todas la gente que lo insultaba cuando él las empujaba al pasar con los brazos extendidos. Corrió a más no poder, saliendo del puerto, hasta que llegó a la entrada de su primer parada en Foxed: Ciudad Waveizu, la ciudad puerto más importante, la que recibía todos las embarcaciones internacionales sin contar la capital de la región.

Y el centro era impresionante. A pesar de que la ciudad no era muy grande, estaba invadida de altos edificios y de todo tipos de comercios. También se podía ver a una gran cantidad de turistas recorriendo las calles, yendo de un lado a otro, mirando hasta el último detalle de todo y chocando al resto del mundo con su equipaje. Pero Ash no necesitaba valerse de su mochila para explorar, con sus brazos y torso se bastaba. Y de seguro la razón de los numerosos tropiezos que tuvo fueron por culpa de él, que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a las cosas que tenía en frente. Igualmente a él esto no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, o eso suponía uno ya que no esquivó a nadie hasta llegar al Centro Pokémon donde no se llevó la puerta por delante solamente porque era automática.

Hasta el Centro lo dejó maravillado. No era la gran cosa y, es más, no tenía nada peculiar que lo identificase de entre los demás, pero con lo emocionado que estaba de estar ahí era muy posible que hasta un tulipán le resultase increíble. Y por dentro tampoco había nada distinto, o casi nada. Frente al mostrador que estaba frente a la entrada estaba, como en el resto del planeta, una sonriente enfermera Joy, solo que esta, en lugar de vestir blanco y rosa, estaba con uniforme blanco y gris.

"Buenos días" saludó ella cuando vio a Ash. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Hola" respondió sonriente, apoyando a su Pikachu en el mostrador y sacando cinco pokébolas del bolsillo de su mochila. "¿Podrías curar a mis pokémon?"

"Ese es mi trabajo" le respondió afable, tomando las cinco pokébolas y colocándolas en una enorme maquina que era frecuente ver en cualquier centro. Apretando un par de botones, el aparato comenzó a trabajar. "¿Y el Pikachu¿No vas a meterlo en su pokébola?"

"A él no le gusta" dijo Ash con algo de pena. "¿No podrías atenderlo así, por favor?"

"Por mi no hay problema. Pero tendrás que esperar un rato" le dijo. "Te recomiendo que vayas a descansar y vuelvas dentro de treinta minutos, o mejor una hora. Puedes ir a la sala de descanso o al comedor, ambas están por allá" señaló hacía un pasillo a su derecha.

"Gracias" dijo él, colgando su mochila en su espalda y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Y, al llegar al final de este, un enorme mapa estaba pegado en la pared de la sala de descanso, que tenía la apariencia de ser el "corazón" del centro (es decir, el lugar central por donde está la entrada a todo el resto). El plano indicaba que había dos pisos: en planta baja, estaban la recepción, la sala de descanso, el comedor y la mitad del total de los cuartos (cuando digo cuartos me refiero a las habitaciones donde los entrenadores duermen); y el planta alta estaban el resto de las habitaciones, la sala de teléfonos, el centro de intercambio y la cocina.

"_¿Cocina?_" repitió él para si. "_¿Por qué dicen donde está la cocina¿Y por qué la pusieron arriba si el comedor está abajo?"_

Prefería esperar a que sus pokémon estuvieran con él para comer, no importaba que su estomago estuviese más vacío que la mismísima nada, así que decidió ir al piso superior a llamar a su casa, para avisar que había llegado sano y salvo. Problema fue que, al llegar, las puertas de los cuartos de los entrenadores y el del resto de las salas estaban entremezcladas entre si en un único pasillo, y las puertas no tenían ningún cartel o algo escrito. Varios fueron los insultos que recibió de las personas a quien él, buscando los teléfonos, abrió la puerta en momentos inapropiados (no tengo que aclarar cuales pudieron ser, ustedes imaginen), y mejor ni decir como esquivó una lámpara que una chica le aventó porque él la vio cambiándose la ropa.

Pero al fin, ileso, encontró la sala de las computadoras y teléfonos. Dentro solo había dos chicos, de los cuales a ninguno pudo verles la cara porque tenían la cara escondida entre los paneles que cubrían el video del teléfono. Ash eligió uno entre medio de los dos chicos, aunque estaba como a tres aparatos más lejos de cada uno. Mientras marcaba el número de su casa, escuchó como uno de los chicos, el que tenía a su izquierda para ser más precisa, se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la sala, pasando por detrás de él. Ash dio vuelta la cabeza para verle la cara, pero lo que llegó a ver fue la puerta cerrarse. El chico llevaría apuro, de seguro.

Se escuchó el tono durante unos segundos, hasta que una mujer apareció del otro lado de la línea "_¿Hola?_" dijo ella, sacando su cabello castaño (o es pelirrojo?) de su rostro. "_¡ASH!"_

"Hola, mamá" dijo él, sonriéndole.

"_Estaba esperando que me llamaras. ¿Ya estás allá?"_

"Sip, estoy en la ciudad Waveizu" le dijo. "¿Y tú cómo estás?"

"_Yo muy bien. Pero lo importante es como te encuentras tú"._

"Muy emocionado" dijo él, con sus ojos brillando de la excitación. "Ya no puedo esperar para comenzar..."

"_Me alegro. Pero no olvides comer bien, cepillarte los dientes regularmente y cambiarte los-tú-ya-sabes-qué todos los días¿sí?"_

"No lo olvidaré" dijo el, con una sonrisa y las cejas fruncidas. "¿Sabes si el profesor está en su casa?"

"_Salió ayer temprano camino a las islas Naranja_" le dijo ella. "_Pero regresará en dos días"._

"Entonces lo llamaré luego".

_"Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme. Una pequeña crisis con el jardín y dejé a Mr. Mime solo. Nos vemos cariño"._

"Espera, mam..." ella ya había colgado. Suspirando, se puso de pie, disponiéndose a salir de ese cuarto, pero se entretuvo cuando escuchó al chico que aun estaba hablando elevar la voz aparentemente enfadado.

"¡Jackson, basta!" gritó el chico, perdiendo los estribos e irguiéndose en su asiento, permitiendo que Ash pudiese verle la cara: era un muchacho de su edad, solo que más alto, de cabello negro (o será azul marino?) con una gorra de visera y ojos violáceos.

Ash se acercó "disimuladamente" por detrás, solo por curioso. Pudo ver en la pantalla del teléfono a un chico de pelo castaño claro muy erizado en el tope de la cabeza, de ojos marrones y que en ese momento tenía una cara muy chistosa de disgusto. Ese chico... Ash estaba seguro de que de algún día lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde.

"¿Basta¡Tú fuiste el que dejó a Dani con ESE!" le espetó el castaño muy enojado.

"Jackson, solo voy a repetírtelo UNA vez más¡HIRO NO VA A TOCAR A DANI NI CON UN CHORRO DE AGUA!" le dijo el de gorra. "Confía en mi".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro¿Eh¡¿EH!"

El chico apoyó su palma en su propia cara, suspirando. "Kamon no es precisamente un casanova" dijo, rodando sus ojos. "Es más, es muy posible que en mi ausencia ni siquiera se vean muy seguido".

"¡AJÁ¡En eso te equivocas!" gritó triunfante Jackson. "Ayer la llamé para preguntarle si no quería encontrarse conmigo... ¡y me dijo que no podía porque iba a ir a visitar a ESE!"

"Deja de llamarlo "ESE", me confundes".

"Pensé que lo odiabas".

"Lo hacía, pero ahora ya no. Ahora solo tenemos una... "antipatía pacífica". Pero igualmente somos amigos".

"La verdad es que no te entiendo, Yoshi" dijo Jackson con un suspiro. "¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de la persona que intenta quitarte a la chica que te gusta?"

"Jackson, tres cosas:" dijo Yoshi, al cual parecía que la vena en su cabeza iba a reventar "primera, Kamon no está interesando en Dani, GRABATELO EN ESA CABEZOTA TUYA; segundo, si ese fuese el caso, tampoco nosotros seríamos amigos... si es que podemos llamar a nuestra relación como una amistad...; y tercero, A-MI-NO-ME-GUS-TA-DA-NI!. Ahora tengo que dejarte, hay más personas que necesitan el teléfono".

Ash sonrió cuando oyó eso. El cuarto no podía estar más vacío solo porque él aun no se había ido.

"Que raro, yo no escucho a nadie" le replicó el castaño con una mirada suspicaz.

"Es que... eh... mi voz no te permite escuchar al resto" contestó nervioso. Se dio media vuelta y con desesperación comenzó a buscar con la vista a alguien, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Ash. "¡Mira¡El quiere hablar¡¿No!" le miró suplicante, y obviamente que Jackson no podía verle la cara.

"Eh... claro" mintió Ash, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Ves?" le espetó Yoshi, volviendo su vista a Jackson. "Tengo que irme. Nos veremos".

"Yoshi, esper..." pero el chico ya había presionado el botón de apagar, poniéndose de pie y volteándose a ver a Ash.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo, acercándose a él. "La verdad es que las conversaciones con él me ponen nervioso, ni decir cuando estoy con él en persona..."

"No fue nada".

"Supongo que lo escuchaste todo¿no?"

"Je, solo desde que empezaron a gritar" contestó algo avergonzado, rascando su mejilla.

"No hay problema. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Eh? Ah, yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, soy de Pueblo Paleta" contestó, tendiéndole una mano.

"Yo soy Yoshi, y soy de Pueblo New Bark" le respondió, tomando la mano que se le alcanzaba y sacudiéndola un poco. "Un gusto".

"Pero New Bark está en Johto..."-comentó Ash "¿tú estás de viaje?"

"Ajá".

"¡Yo también!"

Y así, los dos chicos siguieron conversando durante unos cuarenta minutos, relatando como eran sus ciudades natales, sus aficiones, que era lo que esperaban de Foxed y de sus antiguas aventuras. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, y cada vez salían aun más relaciones a medida de que seguían hablando. Pero todo esto fue pronto interrumpido cuando los estómagos de ambos rugieron a coro.

"Je je, olvidé que aun no he almorzado" dijo Yoshi, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Claro. Oh, espera..." dijo Ash, recordando algo. "Yo quería comer junto con mis pokémon, pero la enfermera Joy aun no me los ha regresado".

"Pues vayamos a buscarlos. Yo no tengo problemas en esperar. Además, hace mucho que no viajo y me desacostumbré a comer solo".

"Vamos, entonces".

Ahora el centro estaba casi vacío, a excepción del sector del comedor que estaba casi repleto. Era una pena para la pobre enfermera, la cual estaba llena de trabajo porque todos los entrenadores, aprovechando que estaban comiendo, le dejaron sus pokémon para que los curase. Aunque Joy no parecía darle mucha atención a su trabajo en esos momentos. De seguro era el causante el chico que se estaba saliendo del centro cuando Ash y Yoshi se acercaron a la enfermera. ¿Cómo se deduce eso? Simplemente porque ella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras se iba, con su cara completamente sonrojada e invadida por una expresión de estúpida.

"La enfermera podría empapar completamente un bosque con toda esa baba que está derramando" comentó Yoshi.

"Necesitaría una piscina para poder guardarla toda" agregó Ash, aproximándose a la enfermera (la cual es obvio que no escuchó lo que él dijo porque sino lo mata). "Hola de nuevo¿ya están listos mis pokémon?"

"¿Eh?" dijo ella solamente, distante a estar en la realidad.

"Si mis pokémon ya están" le repitió Ash un poco más alto.

"¿Eh? Ah, si. Ya están" le respondió al fin, agitando fuertemente su cara hacía los lados para sacarse ese molesto rojo del rostro. De una mesa que tenía a su derecha, tomó una bandeja con cinco pokébolas y se la entregó. "Espérame un segundo, en seguida te traigo a tu Pikachu".

"Vaya, nunca había visto que ninguna Joy quedase tan idiotizada por un chico" dijo Yoshi cuando ella no estaba.

"Ni yo".

"Aunque supongo que es "normal". Después de todo... si no están con ningún varón y nunca forman familia¿cómo es posible que siga habiendo tantas por todos lados?"

"Buen punto".

"Aquí está" la enfermera regresó, con Pikachu en sus brazos. Luego de alcanzárselo a Ash, volvió su atención a su trabajo. "Adiós, chicos".

"Eh... adiós" le respondió Ash con el ceño fruncido, caminando junto con Yoshi al comedor, a ver si podían satisfacer un poco a ese par de barriles sin fondo que ellos hacían llamar "sus estómagos".

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque, un pokémon de pelaje blanco brillante corría a más no poder, con el terror reflejado en cada una de sus facciones. Miraba ya como reflejo hacía atrás, aunque sabía muy bien que nadie la estaba siguiendo ya. Pero ¿cuánto pasaría hasta que lo hicieran¿Y si no encontraba a sus compañeros¿Y si la llevaban a ese horrible lugar de nuevo? Y aun peor ¿y si por su culpa, sus hermanos caían con ella?

Lo peor era que ella no tenía precisamente un color que la camuflase en medio de un bosque verde como ese. Y, aunque todavía no La ubicaban, sabía que tan lejos no podían estar de su rastro. Pero ya tenía un plan preparado: tenía que llegar a toda costa a las tierras del noroeste y avisarke a ella del peligro. Esperaba que estuviese bien, que hubiese logrado mantenerse oculta con esa habilidad que ella tenía de siempre echar todo a perder.

Seguía corriendo. Nada parecía poder detenerla. Nada, hasta que una explosión al otro lado del bosque, apuntando hacía la ciudad de Waveizu, la obligó a dejar de correr. Y para su terror, una enorme voluta de humo salió a la distancia de entre las copas de los árboles, formando un símbolo ya muy conocido para ella. Con un gruñido, dio media vuelta, totalmente conciente de que esa señal era un llamado para ella.

* * *

La comida no estaba mal, pero Ash estaba malacostumbrado a la que su mamá le preparaba... se notaba que hacía demasiado tiempo que no viajaba. Por su parte Yoshi no tenía ni el más mínimo reclamo, comía tanto como Ash o incluso más. Y cuando terminaron de engullir, todo el escenario daba a entender que ahí habían almorzado dos Snorlax: era un regadero de platos vacíos y recipientes de bebidas totalmente drenados, bollos de servilletas de papel usadas por doquier y alguna que otra diminuta mancha en la mesa.

"Somos un asco" dijo Yoshi, alejando su plato.

"Pika..." dijo Pikachu en señal de acuerdo, tirándose rendido en la cabeza de Ash.

"Sí. Deberíamos limpiar todo esto" propuso Ash, contando los platos sucios. "Creo que hay como quince¿cuánto comiste tú?"

"No lo se. Perdí la cuenta en el quinto plato. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo me perdí en el séptimo. Pidámosle a la enfermera Joy una bolsa de basura y un trapo, no podemos dejarle este chiquero".

"Si podemos".

"Es cierto. Si podemos. Pero no debemos".

"¿Y siempre haces lo que debes?"

"Cierto. Dejémoslo así" dijo Ash, alejándose junto con Yoshi sigilosamente para que no se notase que se iban dejando semejante desastre.

Ash estaba seguro que nunca habría hecho tal cosa cuando tenía diez años, pero mientras crecía había cambiado su actitud en tantos sentidos que ya se sorprendía a si mismo cuando se ponía a meditar las cosas que hacía o decía. Aunque nunca se pudo esperar que su vocabulario fuese más fluido y variable de lo que era cuando era pequeño, se notaba que se había vuelto un poco más vivaz y que sus ideales y sentido común estaban mucho más desarrollados que hacía unos años. Todo esto es obvio que sucede cuando alguien va creciendo, pero a él esas cosas tan sencillas sobre si mismo llegaban a maravillarlo en ocasiones. Y una buena señal de sus cambios era que él pudiese notarlos¿no?

Los dos frenaron en la recepción, vigilando que la enfermera no los hubiese visto llegar desde el comedor. Lo bueno era que la enfermera ni siquiera estaba por tanto no los vio, pero malo porque ellos querían hablar con ella.

Yoshi miró de reojo a Ash, que tenía una cara muy pensativa "Hey¿te pasa algo?" le preguntó. "¿No te estará carcomiendo la culpa?" bromeó él.

"No, solo estaba pensando en algo. Aunque últimamente estoy pensando demasiado en cosas que no lo precisan. Debería dejar de pensar y así arreglo el asunto".

"Mal plan. Yo ya lo intenté una vez, cuando pensar demasiado solo me causaba discusiones. Pero no pensar te trae conflictos menos numerosos y mucho más graves" dijo una voz a las espaldas de los chicos.

Se dieron la vuelta algo sobresaltados, encontrándose cara a cara con un chico de más o menos la misma edad que él y que para variar le llevaba varios centímetros como lo hacía Yoshi; tenía ojos grises, pantalones negros con una camisa de manga corta roja y negra, y lo más curioso de su vestimenta era su cabeza: usaba una bincha ancha verde y blanca de la cual salía algo blanco que parecía ser su cabello, aunque por debajo de la bincha salía algo de pelo negro.

"Es un gorro" le aclaró el chico, viendo donde tenía posada su atención los curiosos ojos de Ash. "Mi pelo es negro".

"Ah..."

"Perdón por escuchar su conversación y meterme en ella, pero hace quince minutos que estoy esperando por aquí a que la enfermera aparezca" dijo rascándose la cabeza con pena.

"No hay problema" le contestó Yoshi. "La privacidad no es algo que nos importe¿no, Ash?".

"Je je, sí" contestó nervioso, sonrojándose un poco. Luego le extendió una mano al muchacho. "Yo me llamo Ash, y vengo de Pueblo Paleta. Y este es Yoshi de Pueblo New Bark, en Johto" dijo él, señalándolo.

"Un gusto" les dijo a ambos- "Yo me llamo Brendan y vengo de Villa Raíz Chica, en Hoenn" aclaró por último.

"¿Brendan?... Mh..." murmuró pensativo Ash para si. "Nop, no te conozco" le dijo.

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco te conozco a ti" dijo Brendan. "Aunque tengo la impresión de que escuché tu nombre en algún lado".

"Bueno, hace unos años participé en la liga Hoenn, quizás me recuerdes de ahí" dijo Ash, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

"No creo, no suelo ver la liga Pokémon de Hoenn excepto que alguien relacionado conmigo participe".

"También participé en las ligas de Kanto y Johto".

"Si no veo las ligas de mi propia región¿crees que van a importarme las otras?".

"Je, supongo que no".

"Pero si estuviste en Hoenn, es posible que tengamos algún conocido en común que debe de haberte mencionado".

"Quizás fue el profesor Birch" sugirió Ash, haciendo memoria de las personas que conocía en Hoenn "¿Tú lo conoces?".

"Algo" dijo Brendan evasivamente, desviando la mirada. "¿Así que eres de Kanto? Yo estuve en Kanto hace dos años" dijo él abruptamente, intentando cambiar el tema. Yoshi notó eso pero Ash, para variar, no.

"¿Sí¿Y no pasaste por Pueblo Paleta?" le preguntó Ash.

"No, recorrí poco. Fui únicamente para ver a los pokémon de esa región. Mi padre me dijo que fuese a Pueblo Paleta a visitar al profesor Oak, pero como yo no quería... no le hice caso y fui a donde yo quería".

"¿Y estuviste en Johto?" le preguntó Yoshi.

"Sí, pero hace más tiempo. Pero tampoco pasé por New Bark".

"¿Y a qué viniste a Foxed?" le preguntó Ash.

"Por dos motivos: la primera fue que estoy harto de convivir con mi familia y otra gran variedad de personas que me caen antipáticas y que, lamentablemente, se me hace imposible evitar estando en Hoenn; y la segunda es la misma por la que fui a Kanto y Johto: para ver a los pokémon".

"¿Solo a eso?" preguntó Yoshi, aunque Brendan tomó ese comentario como una ofensa.

"¿Y tú que viniste a hacer?" le preguntó Brendan con el seño fruncido a Yoshi.

"La verdad... lo único que quería era volver a viajar y dejar un tiempo mi pueblo natal, ya estoy cansado de él".

"Uy, que buen motivo. Muy planificado" murmuró sarcástico Brendan, apartando su mirada.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Yoshi con suspicacia. No había oído bien lo que Brendan había dicho, pero captó muy bien el sentido que tenía por su tono de voz.

"No, nada" le dijo sonriendo de un modo algo extraño. "Solo dije que veo que no has planificado del todo tu viaje".

"¿Y tú si?" le espetó Yoshi, dejando de fingir amabilidad. No sabía porqué, pero algo dentro de si hacía que ese chico no le cayese muy bien. Y Brendan sentía lo mismo por él.

"Al menos vine a hacer algo, no a dar vueltas como un trompo en un lugar gigantesco como Foxed donde siquiera hay gimnasios o una liga local" contestó del mismo modo Brendan.

"Eh... chicos..." intervino Ash con una débil voz, preocupado al ver que camino tomaba la conversación. Pero los otros dos lo ignoraron totalmente. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, y todo porque eran cabezas duras.

"¿Y qué sentido tiene venir a ver pokémon que de seguro ya viste en otros lugares¿No quieres venir a conocer nuevas personas, a mejorar tus técnicas¿No eres acaso un entrenador?".

"Claro que soy un entrenador. Pero eso de ver nuevos lugares y conocer nuevas personas no es mi prioridad, saber todo sobre los pokémon lo es. Yo viajo para alcanzar mi sueño".

"¡Tú viniste a escapar de tu casa!".

"¡Y tú porque te aburriste de ella!".

"¡Yo no me aburrí, me agoté!".

"Uy, mucho mejor" dijo Brendan sarcásticamente.

"Eh... muchachos, cálmense..." dijo nuevamente Ash, y nuevamente fue ignorado.

"¡Arreglemos esto con una batalla!" dijeron los dos al hunismo. Sonriéndose mutuamente con rabia, ambos sacaron una pokébola.

"¿Dos contra dos?".

"Me parece bien¿batalla doble?" preguntó Brendan.

"No. Uno a uno. Será más divertido".

"Como quieras" contestó Brendan. Ambos se prepararon para lanzar sus pokébolas.

"¡Esperen¡¡Aquí dentro no!" les dijo Ash desesperado, agitando sus brazos frenéticamente

Y afuera...

Detrás del centro, una pequeña arena de entrenamiento a disponibilidad de todos se encontraba vacía. Yoshi estaba en una punta y Brendan en la otra, cada uno con una pokébola lista en su mano y con Ash y Pikachu como jueces. A Ash le parecía increíblemente estúpido y al mismo tiempo sorprendente el modo en que esos dos habían iniciado una discusión de la nada y, lo peor, que se la hubiesen tomado en serio. No creía que ni él podría haber arrancado una pelea tan al aire (aunque yo no diría lo mismo, XD).

"Bueno, será una batalla de dos contra dos, pueden hacerse cambios en..."

"No hace falta la narración Ash, eso ya lo sabemos".

"Pasa directamente a lo importante".

"Como quieran. Será sin limite de tiempo, y en caso de empate deberán sacar un tercer pokémon".

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron ambos, mirándolo.

"Porque soy el juez y digo que es así. Ahora... ¡comiencen!".

"¡Ve...!" comenzaron a gritar los dos, preparados para lanzar sus pokébolas, pero una explosión proveniente del bosque los hizo detenerse en seco.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Yoshi, mirando hacía los árboles.

"Algo explotó" dijo Brendan.

"Que buena observación".

"Vamos a ver que es" les dijo Ash, corriendo junto con Pikachu hacía el lugar del estallido. Yoshi comenzó a seguirlo inmediatamente, pero Brendan se quedó ahí quieto, observando en el cielo un enorme símbolo de humo que acababa de aparecer.

"Podrá ser que sean..."

* * *

_**Ciudad Blacksol**_

En una vivienda apartada del resto del pueblo en penumbras, en una casa descuidada y por lo visto abandonada, con las puertas y ventanas tapiadas, una reunión más que indeseable para uno de los participantes se presentaba.

En el cuarto al fondo del pasillo en el segundo piso, una mujer vestida con un traje rojo y delantal blanco, de cabello negro corto y enormes gafas negras que cubrían su fría mirada, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, dejando toda su dignidad de lado, pidiendo misericordia a la persona encapuchada de negro que tenía en frente.

"¡No tiene idea de cuanto lo siento¡Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera, tenga piedad! Le prometo que ya no fallaré. Pero entienda que no fue mi culpa, la situación fue..."

"Basta" dijo cortante el encapuchado con voz estridente. "No quiero excusas, yo solo veo hechos. Para tan simple tarea que se te encomendó, has hecho un gran desastre ya irreversible. En especial para haber sido esta misión una segunda oportunidad para ti" dijo amenazante, acercándosele cada vez más. "Ahora no solo no tenemos a la chica ni la ubicación de los otros, sino que además ella sabe mucho más por TÚ culpa".

"¡Pero...!"

"El castigo a quien falla es muy claro" dijo, sacando un arma por debajo de su oscura capa y apuntando a la cabeza de la mujer, que había sido invadida por un pánico indefinible. "Espero que al menos te vayas sabiendo el error que cometiste, y que seas de ejemplo para que otros no hagan las mismas idioteces que tú si. Adiós".

* * *

_Bueno, acá tienen mi nuevo fic, el cual espero les guste. Debo decir que el primer capítulo ha dejado poco que desear ya que es muy poco exacto y que además lo acorté mucho para lo que era mi idea original del comienzo (lo que pasa es que si lo pongo todo, va a quedar muy largo y la verdad es que no quiero extenderme mucho con el prologo), pero no se preocupen porque intentaré que esto no vuelva a repetirse en el futuro (dije que lo voy a intentar XD). Fuera de mi costumbre y gusto, Ash será el protagónico de este fic pero, para cambiar un poco la historia, sus **nuevos** amigos no serán desconocidos para los fanáticos del pokémon, aunque si tal vez lo sean para quien solo ha visto el anime por la tele. Y quiero aclarar desde ahora que voy a deformar un poco la historia del anime, pero solo en el asunto de las edades, así que no va a ser el gran cambio (o eso espero yo). En fin, voy a ir directamente a las partes de la historia que me parece que quizás necesitan ser aclaradas:_

_**Región de Foxed:** El nombre de Foxed es como yo nombré a una región fantástica en una historia que escribí ya hace mucho tiempo. La cosa es que ese relato nunca fue la gran cosa ni hice alarde de este, por lo que Foxed fue un nombre que nadie conoce. Por eso, en honor a esa historia, le he puesto así a este nuevo escenario (yo hubiese preferido haber desarrollado la historia en una región que los creadores de pokémon hubiesen creado pero, como la región de Orre no me gusta y además no es de Gameboy y Ash ya recorrió todas las demás, para que yo quedase conforme conmigo misma tuve que recurrir a mi creatividad para "expandir el mundo ya conocido").  
**"...Ash medía al menos media cabeza menos...":** Perdón a quien le estoy cambiando el modo de imaginar a Ash de grande haciéndolo algo bajo, pero tengo mis motivos. Conozco a un chico (el cual voy a mantener anónimo) que vive diciendo que es un enano por medir 1,65 (a mi no me parece tan bajo, pero el dice eso) y que todos sus amigos son mucho más altos. En serio que no va esto con la intención de ofender a nadie, pero entre este chico de quien les hablo y Mizaki Suzuhara de Angelic Layer (una chica de trece años que tiene un complejo muy cómico por ser baja) no pude aguantar para ponerle esta "patología" a mi protagónico.  
**Yoshi:** Muy pocos de seguro conocerán a este personaje, igualmente les diré quien es. ¿Alguno vio el especial de "Raikou: la Leyenda del Trueno"? Bueno, quien no lo vio, siga leyendo hasta el último renglón, quien si les digo que Yoshi es Kenta, y la chica de la que él hablaba, Dani, es Marina. Los nombres en inglés se los conoce ya que, en el episodio 270, en el cual vemos como Ash y Bulbasaur se enfrenta con un chico que se llama Jackson (el mismo con quien Yoshi hablaba) y su Meganium, al principio, cuando está peleando con Macey, si prestan atención, escuchan cuando saluda a la cámara y dice "Hola Yoshi, Dani. Estoy en la tele" (supongo que es más que obvio que uno se entera de a quienes se refieren porque en japonés dice "Kenta" y "Marina").  
Y para quienes no vieron el especial, solo imagínense al protagónico masculino del Gold/Silver/Crystal, pero más alto.  
**Brendan:** Otro personaje que de seguro no conocen (o al menos no aun). Este es el protagónico masculino de los juegos Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, aunque yo le di las ropas que usa en el Emerald. Hasta ahora él no ha aparecido en el anime excepto en una escena de 11 seg en la sexta película donde además lo vemos de tan lejos que lo único que llegamos a saber es que es él por la ropa (esto me obligó a ponerle el color de ojos que yo quise).  
Con suerte, este personaje (que por cierto es mi favorito, cosa que de seguro saldrá a relucir por los roles que cumplirá en la historia) aparezca en el anime DE CERCA y lo hagan hablar. Espero que sí.  
Ah, y si el nombre Brendan no les suena les comento que en español se llama Bruno (que originales los de Gameboy a la hora del doblaje...) y en japonés es Yuuki (este seguro que no lo conoce nadie)._

_Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy (aunque me zarpé con las aclaraciones, cosa que aviso va a ser muy común en este fic). Si les gustó, déjenme reviews, y si no, igual déjenmelos y critíquenme, yo soy de mente abierta y estoy dispuesta a oír reproches.  
Y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Debby: si alguien ha tenido que escuchar mis ideas para este fic, fue ella. ¡Gracias por aguantarme todo el tiempo! ToT (me emocioné).  
Y **posible** (no es seguro) próximo titulo: **"Prologo, 2º Parte: La princesa de la noche"**_

_Pero bue... Hasta la próxima vez... que se me ocurra algo _:)


	2. La princesa de la noche

**ACLARACIÓN: EL CAPITULO ES HORRIBLE, NO LOS CULPO SI NO LES GUSTA.** **Pero tengan fe de que el tercero será mejor.**

-Bla bla bla- **hablando**  
_-Bla bla bla- _**pensando o solo para diferenciar dos voces (en caso de ser otra cosa, lo aclararé entre paréntesis)  
**-BLA BLA BLA- **gritando o solo resaltado de palabra  
**(bla bla bla)- **comentarios inoportunos, pero inevitables, de la autora  
Aclaraciones al final... Excepto una que quiero dar ya de entrada: esta parte del prólogo se "basa" en el especial de Raikou, como ustedes, cuando lean, podrán notar... (y digo "basar" para no decir que es idéntico XD).**

El sol, que en la mañana tan molesto fue, era ahora cubierto poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, por nubes negras, finas y alargadas, que se comenzaban a esparcirse por el cielo. Pero ellas no lograron ocultar el gigantesco símbolo que de pronto se ceñía en el cielo: era una 'V', la que viene después de la W y antes de la X, formada por una combinación de espesos gases violáceos y verdosos que de seguro eran mas que venenosos. Brendan casi apostaba su gorra, a la cual le tenía un espeluznante apego y amor, a que sabía qué era ese símbolo... y si en lo correcto estaba, nada bueno iba a pasar a continuación.

Lo más razonable, dada la situación, era ir por ayuda, ya que Ash y Yoshi ya iban detrás de los culpables de las explosiones, pero... a pesar de que él era quien hacía menos de veinte minutos había dado el consejo a otra persona de pensar antes de actuar, a él mismo nunca le había gustado ser así de precavido. Podríamos decir, entonces, que era tan tonto que constantemente tropezaba con la misma piedra a pesar de que la lección era aprendida. Así que, sin más, comenzó a seguir el rumbo que los otros dos habían seguido.

**CAPITULO 2  
_La Princesa de la Noche_**

Solo había sido una explosión que, por mucho que hubiese hecho al suelo temblar, pronto acabó. Sin embargo, una pequeña voluta de humo se distinguía por sobre las copas de los árboles proveniente no muy delante de dónde Ash estaba en esos momentos. Pero debían de darse prisa ya que esa señal no duraría mucho tiempo siendo visible. Pero al pobre Ash siempre, desde hacía ya unos años, se le presentaba el mismo problema: sus piernas eran cortas, por lo que tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo que los demás. Yoshi, que pareció notar esto al ver las contracciones de fuerza marcadas en la cara del chico, se vio tentado a hacer un comentario cómico, pero se contuvo ya que no sabía cuál podía llegar a ser la respuesta que podía llegar a recibir.

"Vamos, debemos apresurarnos" dijo Yoshi, sonriendo para sus adentros. "O... ¿no me digas qué ya te cansaste?".

"¡Claro que no!".

Una ventisca bastante fuerte salió de la nada... bueno... vino del mar, pero ustedes entienden a que me refiero... que hizo que el único señalador que tenían se esfumara. Sin embargo, un hedor espantoso llegó a sus narices, que provocó distintas reacciones: Ash y Yoshi solo fruncieron el rostro en señal de que no les agradaba el aroma; pero Pikachu rodó sus ojos, dejándolos en blanco durante unos momentos, y relajó de modo exagerado su rostro, de seguro por los mareos que de pronto se le presentaron. Su entrenador no notó esto, pero si notó a los pokémon que en esos momentos comenzaban a cruzarse huían hacía las salidas del bosque, caminando en zigzag como si ir en línea recta les fuese imposible.

"¿Pero qué...?" Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido, comenzando a desacelerar.

"¡No vayas más lento!" le gritó Yoshi, quién le tomó ventaja. "¡Deben de estar en ese estado por culpa de este olor!".

"¿Eso crees?".

"Si no lo hiciera, no te lo diría".

Dicho esto, Yoshi siguió corriendo. Pero Ash se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo a los pokémon que a duras penas intentaban huir de vaya uno a saber qué. Le daba tanta rabia esa situación, tal impotencia... apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanta que comenzaba a hacerse daño en la palma de las manos con sus uñas. A los que debía de socorrer fácilmente superaban los treinta, así que no le era posible rescatarlos en ese momento; lo único que quedaba por hacer era, como le acababan de insinuar, era detener esa extraña fragancia. Decidido, siguió a Yoshi pero, por más que avanzaba a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, no lograba verlo delante, siquiera escucharlo en ese sepulcral silencio que de pronto se había hecho. Pronto llegó a divisar a una distancia en si corta a donde él estaba la formación de un claro por entre los robustos árboles, y de ahí, a medida que seguía acercándose, se distinguían las voces de más de una persona. Estaba a nada de ingresar en ese espacio, cuando, desde atrás de un arbusto bastante alto, una mano lo tironeó, obligándolo a retroceder y quedar oculto tras la planta.

"¿Pero qué...?" exclamó en voz alterada.

"¡Cállate, soy yo!" le susurró con reproche Yoshi, tapándole la boca con la mano. "Mira".

En el antes mencionado claro, sobresalía por sobre lo demás una cosa en especial: una máquina que debía medir alrededor de dos metros de altura por cinco metros de ancho, de color violeta y verde, de forma ovalada con un gran cañón que sobresalía de lo que uno distinguiría como el frente y que debajo llevaba un emblema de un Arbok y un Seviper enredados por sus colas formando una 'V' como la que hacía poco se veía en el cielo. Junto a este, en un costado, se encontraban tres personas, vestidas de negro, verde y violeta: eran una joven de cabello rojizo hasta por debajo de su cintura y cara pálida llena de pecas, con sus ojos cubiertos por gruesos lentes negros; un hombre de más de treinta años de seguro, de cuerpo fornido y cara larga; y un hombre joven de complexión algo obesa, de cabello castaño enmarañado y una altura considerable. La chica estaba encarando con un carácter para nada agradable al chico gordo, con un puño levantado amagando un golpe y la mandíbula rígida: se notaba que estaban en medio de una disputa, y también se notaba quién era el que iba a ganarla.

"Pero... no nos podemos quedar aquí..." decía el alto regordete con la voz algo quebrada.

"Cometiste un error, abstente a las consecuencias" le dijo la chica, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes. "No podemos desaprovechar esta estúpida oportunidad que has provocado" dijo resoplando, al tiempo que señalaba el cielo, a donde anteriormente se encontraba la 'V'.

"Pero... ¿y si nos encuentran?"

"Que noten nuestra presencia será fácil" dijo con voz queda el hombre bajo, con un semblante serio, tirando a lo serio, de brazos cruzados. A Yoshi le molestó un poco su modo de hablar, ya que arrastraba las palabras y su tono era empalagoso. "Lo curioso será ver quién va a venir a buscarnos".

"Tiene razón" dijo con cierto desgano la chica. "¿Quién va a detenernos?.¿La policía?" eso último lo dijo con claros indicios en su rostro de contener una carcajada.

"Pero..." el hombre alto aun parecía inseguro.

"Roland, cierra la boca" le espetó ella. "Tu voz me pone nerviosa. Y ya que te hablo, recuerdo que aún no he pensado que te haré por haber sido tan estúpido".

"Tampoco fue para tanto, yo sólo...".

"¿No fue para tanto!" dijo, elevando su chillona voz y fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Aun no entiendo como se te escapó ese tiro! No, perdón¡se te escaparon DOS tiros!.¡El explosivo... y el emblema!.¡Nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para dejar escapar ambas cosas!.¿Cómo hiciste para apretar ambos interruptores... al mismo tiempo!.¡No están ni cerca uno del otro en el panel, y aún así...!"

"No fue a propósito" dijo él, intentando excusarse.

"¡Me alegra oírlo!" dijo ella enfadada, burlándose de él. "¡Y te dije que no quería oírte hablar!".

"De todos modos, como ya dijo usted, Vanda, esto nos será útil" dijo el bajito a la muchacha. "Si el espécimen no vio esa señal en el cielo y no sintió el temblor de la tierra, fue únicamente porque está fuera de alcance en estos momentos. Y eso, como sabemos, es poco probable".

"Ay... que problema... ¡ y todo POR TU CULPA!" le gritó a Roland.

El susodicho, ante el reto, se encogió completamente, por el terror que esa chica le provocaba, detrás de su compañero. Tenía un carácter espantoso en sus mejores momentos, ni hablar cuando tenía mal genio como en esos momentos... mejor era estar lejos, pero, estando bajo su mando, estaba obligado a estar a su lado y recibir los retos que tan merecidos tenía. Bret se encogió de hombros, mientras le daba una palmada de apoyo en el hombro a su rechoncho compañero quien tenía la cara cubierta por sombras. No había nada que pudiese calmarla mas que cumplir la misión que tenían asignada.

Lo que a Ash le daba vuelta por la cabeza era quiénes eran esos, por qué habían hecho tanto ruido, que al parecer no deseaban hacer, qué era ese gas que había dejado en tan mal estado a los pokémon y qué era, en definitiva, lo que buscaban. En un momento hizo ademanes de que iba a ponerse de pie e iba a ir hacia ellos, pero el tirón por parte de Yoshi cuando tomó su camisa por el cuellopara detenerlo le dio a comprender que era mejor ver un poco más antes de hacer algo: ver un poco y, para hacerlo, debían guardar silencio.

"Mh... esos deben de ser miembros del Equipo Venom" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Esto casi hace que, tanto Ash como Yoshi, dejasen de guardar silencio, como antes dije que debían hacer, por el tremendo susto que se llevaron, pero quién sabe como lograron dejarlo solamente en un respingo. Ash comenzó a respirar agitadamente para recuperar el aire, mientras que Yoshi solo se dio la vuelta con una cara poco amistosa.

"Soy yo, no se asusten".

"¡Idiota! No aparezcas así, de la nada" le reprochó Yoshi enfadado en un susurro.

"Idiota tú, en todo caso. Ni que te hubiese gritado o golpeado..." dijo Brendan con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y escondiéndose mejor entre los arbustos detrás de Ash, mirando por sobre su cabeza.

"¿E-equipo Venom?" interrogó Ash cuando recuperó el aire y viendo hacia arriba. "Nunca había oído hablar de ellos en mi vida" le recordaban sin duda a los demás equipos sin buenas intenciones que él conocía, lo cual le hizo pensar que, sin importar la región, la originalidad carente de las organizaciones malintencionadas del mundo era notable.

"Ni yo".

"Por lo que me han contado, sólo operan en este continente" dijo Brendan. "No se muy bien que es lo que hacen, pero se rumorea que hacen experimentos con los pokémon. Que clase exacta, no lo se"..

"Igualmente estás informado" señaló Yoshi, mirándolo significativamente.

"Tengo familia en Foxed" dio como simple respuesta, desviando su vista hacia otro lado. Yoshi siguió mirándolo del mismo modo, ya que, cuando Brendan le había dicho sus razones para ir a la región, le pareció que su mirada no era fija a los ojos de Ash, como si... no estuviera diciendo del todo la verdad. Pero pronto volvió su atención al Equipo Venom, quienes seguían con su plática.

Ahora la joven se encontraba un poco más calmada, por lo que el volumen de voz que usaban era más sereno y bajo y no era posible rescatar mucho de lo que decían a excepción de alguna que otra vaga palabra. Las que llamaron la atención de Ash, que provinieron de la boca de la chica, fueron "atrapar", "trampa" y "fenómeno". En su cabeza intentaba relacionar todas esas palabras en una frase, pero no tuvo éxito ya que eso de pensar acertijos en momentos de tensión no era su fuerte. Sin embargo, la última, "fenómeno", le resultaba peculiarmente interesante, y no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué se referían con eso.

Después de unos minutos, volvieron a levantar un poco el tono de voz: "Disculpe que le pregunte, Vanda, pero... ¿cuáles son las órdenes para esta ocasión?" preguntó Bret, con un tono neutro.

"¡Oh, brillante pregunta!. Invitarla a tomar el té" contestó ella, rodando sus ojos.

Él agachó la cabeza algo molesto, mientras que Ronald la miraba muy confundido "Espere... ¿a tomar té? Eso suena algo raro..."

"Te sonará raro porque... ¡ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE ESO NO ES!.¡HAY QUE CAPTURARLA VIVA Y LLEVARLA, COMO SIEMPRE HA SIDO LA ORDEN, PAR DE IMBECILES!" bramó ella indignada, haciendo que ese hombre que bastante más altura le llevaba se encogiese hasta el tamaño. "¿Por qué siempre me hacen las preguntas más estúpidas? Ay, ay, ay..." susurró, suspirando exasperada.

"No es muy amable" comentó Ash.

"Las personas que están al mando de otros no suelen ser agradables, para así imponer respeto... y mucho peores son si están malhumorados" le dijo Yoshi.

"Pero... ¿vendrá?" preguntó Roland.

"Vendrá, excepto que no haya visto la señal" le contestó su compañero, recuperando su rostro neutro.

"Pero, Bret... ¿y si salió del área? Quizás no la vio por eso" sugirió.

"Roland... ¿qué fue lo que te dije antes?" le preguntó Vanda, con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas curvas.

"Que... soy un idiota".

"Antes de eso".

"Qué... ¿me calle?"

"Si lo recuerdas... ¿Quieres explicarme por qué sigues hablando!" le reprochó gritando, apretando el puño y amenazándolo con él.

Roland se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar hacia otro lado y Bret, para calmarla, comenzó a hablarle de modo suave a la chica, temiendo que siguiese gritando. Así que, nuevamente, el trío de intrusos no podía escuchar nada, aunque en la cabeza de Ash parecía que algunos cabos comenzaban a atarse, por curioso que a alguno le pueda llegar a parecer (le voy a cambiar el nombre al fic, se va a llamar: los ciento y un palos a Ash XD).

Cuando no oír ya nada comenzaba a resultar frustrante, se vio como Vanda observaba de pronto al tanque con detenido interés ya que en este comenzó a titilar una pequeña luz roja. Se acercó al aparato y, al comprobar sus sospechas, sonrío complacida. Y, con una mirada que uno juraría que sería capaz de intimidar hasta a un furioso Tyranitar y una sonrisa peor que la de las villanas de los cuentos maravillosos, se quedó de frente al bosque con los brazos cruzados, sin duda esperando algo. Sus subordinados, al ver esto, también se fijaron en el bosque, el cual daba la impresión de haberse puesto más sombrío de lo que antes estaba.

"Ya llegó..." dijo Vanda, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Y suerte que ella tenía al parecer buenos reflejos, porque de otro modo no hubiese logrado esquivar esa cortante ráfaga de cuello que, de no haberse movido, le hubiese cortado la cabeza. Tan solo se limitó a reír, mientras revolvía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "Sí, ya llegó... ¡Sal de ahí, Sayo!"vociferó por último.

Y entonces... por toda la zona circundante... un potente aullido se dejó escuchar , que hizo que a casi todos se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y entrecerraran los ojos levemente.

"Es un pokémon" dijo Brendan de la nada, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. De todos modos, los otros tres estaban tan "contentos", que ni atención dieron. "No me cabe la menor duda. Ese aullido ya lo he oído varias veces".

"¿De qué pokémon es?" le preguntó Yoshi que, por mucho cuidado que le dio al sonido, no pudo relacionarlo con algo conocido ya para él.

"Es un Ab..."

"¿Pero qué...?" exclamó Ash, interrumpiendo a Brendan, por lo bajo al ver como una bola de pelos plateados salía de entre los arbustos y se plantaba frente al trío Venom, dejando al descubierto su identidad. Lo primero que a ojos de todos resaltó fue el par de ojos carmím que parecían echar fuego por sus cuencas.

"...sol" acabó Brendan con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado, mirando con detenidaatención al espécimen.

"Es la primera vez que veo un Absol en frente mío" dijo Yoshi, admirándolo también.

"Pero esa Absol es muy rara..." murmuró Brendan, aunque los otros dos bien pudieron oírlo.

"¿Es mujer?" preguntó Ash.

"Hembra" le corrigió Brendan, frunciendo una ceja sin separar sus ojos del pokémon.

"Es lo mismo" le espetó Yoshi, frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no es lo mismo" le discutió Brendan. "La calificación de 'mujer' es para humanas, para los pokémon se dice 'hembra'".

"Repito: es-lo-mis-mo".

"No lo es".

"Sí lo es".

"No, no lo es".

"Sí lo es".

"Que no".

"Que sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

"Sí".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"¡No!".

"¡Sí!".

"Ya te dije que n-!".

"¡Shhhh! Ya cállense los dos" les reprendió Ash, quien quería escuchar la conversación pero, obvio, se le hacía imposible con los cuchicheos de los otros dos.

"Pero él es el que..." comenzaron a defenderse al mismo tiempo.

"¡Escuchen! Están hablando..." les avisó, señalando al lugar.

Bueno... aun no hablaban, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo. Por el momento, ese lugar se encontraba invadido no solo por un silencio extremo sino también por un ambiente pesado. Sin duda, si las miradas matasen, los miembros del equipo malvado estaríanincinerados por las innumerablesllamas que parecían arrojar los ojos llenos de furia y tristeza de la Absol. Les gruñía con fuerza y aspereza, rechinaba sus dientes y les mostraba sus afilados colmillos que estaban tentados de desgarrarles la carne; las garras de sus patas estaban enterradas en la tierra, seguramente con el objetivo de no perder el control y saltarles encima.

"Parece enojada" dijo Brendan.

"En verdad que si eres observador" le dijo Yoshi, rodando sus ojos.

"Bueno, al fin te has dignado a aparecer" le dijo Vanda, adelantándose unos pocos pasos pero dejando distancia entre ambas. "Veo que estás de mal genio, pero no tienes porqué estarlo: te aseguro que tus 'hermanos' están en buen estado... bueno, al menos los que no lograron o no quisieronescapar. El estado de los desertores, como tú, está aún por verse".

Cuando escuchó la palabra 'desertores', Yoshi hubiese jurado que la Absol había hecho una mueca de desdén y que sus cejas se habían relajado ligeramente. Pero entonces la joven siguió: "Pero... ambas sabemos que esto no acabará bien si no colaboran" le dijo Vanda. Sólo gruñidos. "Si no hablas, puedes olvidarte de mi amabilidad".

Sayo retrocedió un centímetro, abriendo su boca. Ash por momentos supuso, como buen tonto e inocente que siempre fue, que ella comenzaría a hablar como aquel peculiar Meowth que él solía conocer, pero en cambio lo que hizo fue reunir una esfera de energía oscura, que lanzó acompañada de un aullido. Nuevamente, Vanda esquivó el ataque, pero ahora sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo, con una pokébola en ella. Al arrojarla, de esta, en un rayo de brillante luz roja, se materializó un Nidoking, que estaba de igual o peor humor que su entrenadora. Bret y Roland hicieron lo mismo que su jefa, y liberaron un gigantesco Crobat y un flacuchento Venomoth respectivamente. Tanto Ash como sus acompañantes fruncieron el ceño y las comisuras de su boca, como si estuviesen sincronizados, y pensaron que la situación no era nada buena; no era justa una batalla de tres contra uno.

Ya que el silencio por parte de todosse mantuvo,la pelirrojaordenó a su pokémon atacar con hiper rayo, pero con un gracioso movimiento, casi una burla hacía sus atacantes se podría pensar, Sayo loevitó. Y así siguió esquivando los ataques que, con terquedad, el Nidoking toscamente seguía lanzándole. Sin duda, la Absol estaba a un nivel superior, uno muy curioso para Brendan quien aun insistía en su cabeza que ese pokémon era muy extraño. Ash, por su parte, dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que un ataque fallaba, pero regresaba a su seriedad al recordar que, en algún momento, ya no podría esquivarlos porque se cansaría. Y entonces¿qué? No era difícil saberlo: él la ayudaría, incluso antes de que lo precisase. Se dispuso mismo a ponerse de pie e ir hacia allá, pero dos manos distintas lo jalaron por las piernas y lo obligaron a regresar al suelo.

"¿Pero qué...?" exclamó por lo bajo, mirándolos a ambos.

"Espera un minuto más..." le dijeron simplemente.

La joven dio un chillido exasperado y una fuerte patada al suelo cuando su Nidoking recibió de lleno una Bola de Sombras que lo dejó en el suelo. La fulminaba con la mirada, sus planes se arruinaban... tenía que acabar pronto con ella: nuevamente histérica, le ordenó a gritos a su pokémon que se pusiese de pie y que por una vez en la vida fuese de utilidad.

"Si que es antipática..." murmuró Brendan. "Es muy cruel con su pokémon. Si yo fuese él, ya le hubiese clavado ese enorme cuerno en...".

Se calló en seco. Los tres se callaron cuando Sayo recibió un ataque, uno por parte del Crobat. De todos modos, se puso pronto de pie, pero el hecho de que la lastimasen indicaba que ya comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Eso era bueno para ella, pero no era suficiente así que volteó a ver a sus compañeros: "Una pregunta a ustedes dos¿están aquí para contemplarme o para trabajar?"

"¿Para... trabajar?" dijo Roland en un tartamudeo.

"¿En serio? Entonces, contéstame esto ahora¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí parados!.¡Sean útiles por una vez en sus míseras existencias y ayúdenme a vencer a este fenómeno!"

Bret frunció el ceño¿quién acababa de golpear a Sayo?.¿Él o ella? Ganas de golpearla, les aseguro, no le faltaban, pero se contuvo y dio la orden a su Crobat de que se preparase, siguiendo después Roland su ejemplo.

"Bueno, Ash, ahora creo que si vamos a tener que hacer acto de presencia" dijo Yoshi, sacando de su mochila verde una pokébola, con una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

"Así parece" dijo Brendan, siguiendo el ejemplo.

Ash no comentó nada, aunque se preguntaba para que lo habían detenido hacía dos minutos, pero también preparó un pokémon por si acaso, a pesar de que uno muy fuerte, el más fuerte que él poseía por cierto, estaba posado sobre su cabeza ya listo para la acción. Pikachu, ahora con los síntomas del curioso gas totalmente disipados, tenía todo su pelaje erizado, como por acto de la electricidad estática, sus ojos completamente dilatados y mostraba sus pequeños y afilados dientes, como si fuese consiente de más cosas que las que se estaban comentando en esos momentos (je, pensaron que Pikachu estaba desaparecido o qué?).

"¡Atáquenla!" gritó Vanda, apuntando con su dedo índice derecho a Sayo.

Por falta de instrucción, los ataques que se le fueron lanzados a la Absol resultaron no ser los más adecuados. El Hiper Rayo fue fácilmente evadido como lo fue también el Rayo de Confusión, y como la lógica dice el Rayo Psíquico no le hizo efecto.

"No lo planeamos bien" murmuró Roland, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero atáquenla con cosas que sirvan, conjunto de ineptos!"

"Esta mujer tiene demasiado carácter para mi gusto" suspiró lastimosamente Roland, bajando la cabeza.

"Distráigala" le susurró Bret a Vanda, acercándose a ella.

"¿Eh?"

"Distráigala" le repitió en el mismo tono.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Usted solo hágalo".

"Mas te vale que sirva de algo..." le reprochó ella.

Sayo observaba con sumo cuidado a las dos personas que cuchicheaban pero, por más esfuerzo que hizo, leerles los labios se le hizo imposible, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con tan sólo gruñirles como lo venía haciendo (lee los labios... curioso animal). Vanda, al notar todo eso, recuperó su sádica sonrisa, y ordenó a su Nidoking que moviese esas "patas gordas que usaba para correrla cuando tenía hambre" para utilizar Doble Patada.

La puntería volvió a ser como en el intento anterior, mas Sayo no pudo evitar el sorpresivo mordisco de los filosos dientes del Crobat en su cuerpo. Con un gemido, reuniendo fuerzas de su rabia, logró invertir la situación, siendo sus dientes los clavados en su enemigo. El pokémon murciélago retrocedió con los ojos entrecerrados, volando cerca de su amo con cierta satisfacción.

"Ahí tiene" le dijo Bret, sonriendo... aunque era más una mueca.

"¿Qué tengo? La mordió, gran cosa" le dijo ella. "No es una victoria".

"Preste atención" le pidió.

Los gruñidos habían cambiado por jadeantes suspiros, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos se cerraban como si sus parpados fuesen de concreto. Tenía sus dientes apretados, sin duda porque estaba sufriendo, y sus garras ya no estaban enterradas en el suelo como antes, ya que los ligerísimos tambaleos que sufría no se lo permitían. Vanda sonrió ante el espectáculo, Sayo estaba mal... no aguantaría mucho más de pie.

"La envenenaron" gruñó Brendan, cerrando su mano derecha en un puño.

"Yo voy a ayudarla" dijo Ash enfadado, saliendo sin mas de los arbustos que lo mantenían oculto.

Las vistas de todos se posaron en él cuando apareció con una pokébola en su mano derecha y una mirada de total indignación e ira en su semblante. Tenía las piernas y brazos rígidos, su mandíbula prolijamente unida y su cabeza algo gacha, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al frente. Por muy precipitada que consideraron la acción del chico, comprendieron que posiblemente ellos hubiesen acabado por hacer lo mismo así que, poniéndose de pie, se le unieron por detrás. Vanda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, a la par que sus cejas se arqueaban de modo pronunciado.

"Déjenla tranquila" ordenó Ash con voz ronca, posando sus ojos en los de la chica.

"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" les preguntó ella.

"Deben ser algún tipo de organización a favor de la protección de Pokémon salvajes" sugirió Roland.

"A mi me parecen tres niños entrometidos que no son concientes de lo que significa habernos visto" dijo Bret seriamente, haciendo que Roland se encogiese de hombros y apartara la vista.

"La verdad es que ni para nosotros ni para ninguna otra persona haberlos visto hubiese implicado mucho esfuerzo" le dijo Brendan. "Porque, seamos sinceros, con el ruido que hicieron y esa señal de humo tan llamativa en medio del cielo... La enfermera Joy también los vio, debo decirles, por lo que la oficial Jenny no debe de tardar en llegar" mintió a lo último, esperando que sirviese de algo.

"La efectividad de la policía en Foxed no es algo que alguna vez nos haya preocupado..." dijo Vanda, conteniendo su risa. "Dudo mucho que aparezcan".

"Eso no importa, no necesitamos de las autoridades para detenerlos" dijo Ash, muy seguro de si. Aunque Yoshi y Brendan no parecían estar en total acuerdo con esto, ya que durante unos momentos sus caras se contorsionaron mostrando disconformidad.

No tuvo ni que pedirle que se adelantara: sin recibir órdenes, Pikachu saltó desde la cabeza de su entrenador, dejando su gorra sobre sus ojos, para adelantarse e interponerse entre la Absol y los tres malvados. Pero la defendida no parecía feliz por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo, mas sin embargo estaba muy débil como para oponerse por lo que se tuvo que quedar ahí, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no caer vergonzosamente rendida.

Ash, subiendo su gorra, corrió junto a su pokémon, protegiendo de igual modo a Sayo, pero Yoshi y Brendan, esta vez, no siguieron su ejemplo: mientras que el primero miraba con suma atención a Vanda y los movimientos que tenía pensados realizar, el otro analizaba con asombro y desconfianza al Crobat que aun flaqueaba un poco junto a su entrenador.

"Que valiente eres, enano" dijo Vanda con tono burlón.

"¿Aquién llamasENANO!" replicó muy enfadado, levantando un puño al tiempo que su vena se incrementaba. Si algo odiaba que le dijeran era enano, y siempre reaccionaba de dos formas: o se deprimía exageradamente o se enfadaba garrafalmente.

"Pero acepto el desafío, mi pokémon te demostrará cuan estúpido fuiste al retarme. Nidoking, usa Hiper Rayo contra esa rata" dijo ella, ignorando lo dicho por Ash.

Si algo por lo que Ash se sentía orgulloso de su pokémon estrella era de su excelente velocidad y de su capacidad evasiva, que en esta ocasión bien podría haberle salvado el cuello, pero se dejó impactar, ya que, de no hacerlo, la débil Absol sería la afectada. Un ataque de tan poco nivel, por muy alto que fuese su poder de impacto, no hizo un efecto crítico en él, en un pokémon que llevaba ya seis arduos años de entrenamiento constante, pero eso no lo hacía indestructible, y Bret notó esto cuando a Pikachu se le dificultó durante los primeros segundos el ponerse de pie.

"Esto no se va a quedar así-_no le perdonaré a esa bruja que me haya llamado enano_" dijo y pensó Ash, apuntándolos con un dedo amenazador. "¡Pikachu, usa un ataque de Impac Trueno!"

"¡No!" le gritó Brendan, pero fue ignorado.

La brillante luz blanca, que a vista de los ojos humanos podía resultar de un color amarillento, dio de lleno contra el Nidoking. Este, por su parte, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y, con sólo sacudirse, se libró del ataque, quedando ileso. Ash abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, y acompañando esta reacción estaban de fondo las risas de Vanda y Roland.

"¿Qu-qué pasó?" se interrogó Ash, mirando al Nidoking.

"Nidoking es un pokémon tipo tierra, los ataques eléctricos no tienen efecto sobre él" le dijo Brendan, suspirando y meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

"La próxima vez,piensa antes, Ash" le recomendó Yoshi, cerrando los ojos.

"La ignorancia del enemigo es uno de los mejores aliados" le dijo Bret, borrando cualquier expresión de su rostro. "No debes ir nunca a una batalla si careces de conocimientos tan básicos".

El joven burlado no respondió, suponiendo que nada que pudiese decir mejoraría su error; mejor era que pensara como haría para vencerlos. En verdad es que su Pikachu, mas allá de todo el nivel que poseía, llevaba la desventaja si ese Nidoking usaba un ataque de Terremoto o algo por el estilo. Si quería ayudar en verdad, tendría que pensar. Pero un detalle él había olvidado: no estaba solo, dos entrenadores, posiblemente igual o más hábiles que él, se encontraban detrás, con sus pokébolas aun en mano.

Acercándose un poco más a Ash, Yoshi y Brendan liberaron a sus pokémon, que causaron cierta gracia en los miembros del Equipo Venom. Vanda bufó, visiblemente divertida¿Acaso... piensan enfrentarnos... con un Murkrow, y un Delcatty?".

"Eso no se oyó gentil" dijo Brendan, fingiendo estar ofendido. "Parece que les tendremos que mostrar que no somos débiles¿no?" le preguntó a su pokémon con una dulce sonrisa. "Delcatty, usa Trueno... pero ya sabes contra quien" agregó por último, mirando de reojo a Ash mientras asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Un comentario sarcástico o un reproche estaba listo para salir de los labios de Vanda, pero fueron enmudecidos aun antes de poder ser oídos cuando la descarga fue directamente a dar con una impresionante precisión y con un doloso impacto contra el Venomoth, dejándolo fuera de combate. Roland gruñó al ver esto, pero se guardó cualquier comentario y regresó en furioso silencio a su pokémon ("furioso silencio"... que mal intento de versear).

La joven disipó de su rostro cualquier mueca y, con el mismo humor que su resiente derrotado subordinado estampado en el rostro, le hizo frente a Brendan. "Nidoking, es tu turno nuevamente".

"Tú también ve, Crobat" dijo Bret, quien, a pesar de no dar signos, estaba molesto por la derrota del Venomoth. "Usa tu Colmillo Envenenado" (N/A: Yo tengo los juegos en inglés, y la traducción sería esta... pero aun así, por si en el anime o en el juego en español aparece de otro modo, aclaro que el ataque es Posion Fang).

"Delcatty, usa Cavar" dijo Brendan, haciendo que casi al instante que su pokémon desapareciese bajo tierra.

"Mala decisión" dijo Vanda. "Nidoking, usa Terremoto".

"¡Yumi, Bola de Sombras!"

Un temblor se produjo, que hizo que el Delcatty se viese obligado a salir de su escondite subterráneo, mas el daño fue leve ya que, gracias al Murkrow, el ataque se interrumpió. Con furia, Vanda pateó el suelo, indignada por la situación, y Ash aprovechó esa pequeña distracción, pidiéndole a Pikachu que usase Impac Trueno nuevamente, sólo que esta vez sobre el Crobat. Quizás decir el término chamuscado suene algo inapropiado, pero en ese caso se veía muy acorde para describir el estado en el que quedó el pokémon alado, que calló inconsciente al suelo.

Brendan se acercó con preocupación a su Delcatty, quien había retrocedido sorprendido un poco cuando el rayo había impactado "¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó, acariciando su cabeza. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando recibió por respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza. "Gracias" le dijo, volteando levemente hacia Yoshi.

"No fue nada" le respondió sin darle mucha importancia. "Yumi¡buen trabajo!"

"Mocosos entrometidos..." murmuró entre dientes Vanda, apretando los puños. "Y tú¡inútil!" le gritó a su pokémon. "¡Ponte de pie, que esto aún no ha acabado!"

Pero Nidoking sin duda no estaba en condiciones de dar batalla, y ella, muy a su pesar, era conciente de eso. Dando un breve y chirriante grito histérico, pateó el suelo nuevamente y regresó a su pokémon. Corrió hacia el tanque y comenzó a apretar botones, mientras que Bret, que llevaba a su Golbat en brazos, se le acercaba por la espalda junto con Roland. No podía Ash comprender que era lo que pretendían hacer a continuación, si atacarlos a ellos o a Sayo. Pero tanto Yoshi como Brendan pronto notaron que no era ni una ni otra. Ambos corrieron con sus pokémon a detenerlos, pero muy tarde era ya que una espesa capa de humo los cubrió por completo. Lo único que se escuchó por un rato fue el incesante ruido de toses ahogadas y de manos cortando el aire a gran velocidad para despejar el gas.

"Yumi, despeja este...¡cof!... humo, por... ¡cof!... ¡por favor, rápido!" pidió Yoshi.

En vano, mientras su visión le era inútil, Pikachu intentó ponerse de pie cuando un repentino mareo, igualal que hacía poco había sufrido,lo invadió, pero cayó a los pocos segundos cuando un viento lo derribó, un viento bastante poderoso debo decir para provenir de tan pequeño par de alas. Ya recuperando la vista, se dieron cuenta que, sin hacer ruido, entre la conmoción, el Equipo Venom había huido del lugar sin dejar siquiera marcas del gigantesco aparato.

Preocupados, los tres giraron sus cabezas en dirección a donde anteriormente se encontraba la victima de tan intensos ataques, pero, en su lugar, no había una Absol, sino que había...

"No... no puede ser..." susurró Ash, con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas a causa de la sorpresa.

"Creo que el humo me afectó el cerebro" dijo Yoshi "porque, en vez de ver a una Absol en el suelo, estoy viendo a una chica en el suelo".

Todos los allí presentes, tanto humanos como pokémon, debieron de tener los pulmones del tamaño de un par de dirigibles para inhalar el suficiente humo como para pensar eso. Sin embargo, no era una ilusión. Ahí, sin duda, se encontraba agonizando, pero aun conciente, una joven de cortos cabellos blancos y piel pálida, que se retorcía levemente mientras gemía e intentaba ponerse de pie.

"Sayo..." dijo Brendan. "Eres Sayo¿no?" le preguntó a la chica que, al notar tantas miradas sobre ella, levantó la vista. Clavó sus ojos carmesí en Brendan, quien pudo notar muchos sentimientos en esa mirada pero ninguno era agradable.

Sin dejar de gemir y fruncir el ceño, se puso de pie sin cortar en contacto visual. Un silencio bastante tenso se formó entonces, peor que los anteriores,interrumpido durante unos momentos por el aleteo de Yumi al volar hacia Yoshi. Ash quiso acercarse a la joven, pero esta retrocedió un poco con torpeza y dejó sus quejas para gruñirle, mostrándole sus dientes, que eran tan afilados como los de la Absol "desaparecida". Los tres estaban seguros de que esa chica vestida de blanco y negro estaba relacionada con Sayo: tenía una espesa melena blanca alrededor de su cuello, los mismos ojos, unas vistosas garras negras en las manos y, lo más importante, tenía cola.

Brendan, quien en esos momentos mostraba más terquedad en él de lo normal, comenzó a avanzar, sin dejarse doblegar por ella como Ash lo hizo hacía unos momentos. Cuando, al retroceder tanto, chocó contra el tronco de un gran árbol, no le quedó otra que defenderse de quien ella consideraba un engañoso agresor.

"Espera... está asustada..." le dijo Yoshi, poniéndose junto a Ash.

Pero fue ignorado, el otro no dejaba de acortar la distancia. Pero, a unos metros, se detuvo. Mirándolo con suspicacia, ella dejó de gruñirle, separándose un poco del árbol para poder irse. Pero, entonces, Brendan le sonrió, cosa que la dejó más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese podido hacer.

"No tienes que temernos" le dijo con dulzura. "Nosotros queremos ayudarte" ella lo ignoró, y se dispuso nuevamente a irse. "Estás herida, no llegarás lejos en esas condiciones. Si te vas ahora, es muy posible que esos tres te capturen" Sayo (ya sabemos que es ella, no sigamoscon la inútil cháchara)sabía que Brendan tenía razón, pero aun así... ¿qué le aseguraba que esos tres chicos no se aprovecharían de ella? Digamos que era una joven muy especial, que atraería sin problema la atención de las masas. Y ella no estaba tentada a vivir como un objeto anormal en exposición, siendo observada por la ignorante chusma e investigadores que se creían reyes del conocimiento. Decididamente, no confiaba en él. Hizo otro intento para irse, pero oyó como él se acercaba. "Por favor, espera, no te vayas. Déjanos ayudarte".

Ella no dejó de avanzar, y él tampoco. Su voluntad amenazaba con doblegarse, así que, antes de que eso sucediese, tenía que huir, por lo que se dio la vuelta y, juntando sus manos, formó una Bola de Sombras, que le arrojó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Y él, sin despegar su pie derecho del suelo, esquivó el ataque, enderezándose casi de inmediato. Siguió acercándose a ella, sin dejar de sonreírle. Sayo se sintió aun más confundida, si eso era posible. ¿Por qué? Si ella no lo sabía, mucho menos lo voy a saber yo.

"¡Hey!" atinó a gritar Yoshi cuando Brendan salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, ya que Sayo había desaparecido apresuradamente entre los árboles.

"¡No se vayan!" gritó Ash. Se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Yoshi lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. "¿Por qué me detienes?"

"Con él bastará" le explicó después de razonar lo que sucedía, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. "Y no me malentiendas, yo también estoy preocupado y quiero ir a ayudar a esa chica, o a esa Absol... o lo que sea ella. Pero es muy posible que, si vamos todos, logremos abrumarla y asustarla. Además, esos dos corren muy rápido. Les perderás el paso tarde o temprano".

"No creo que avancen mucho, porque Sayo no se veía bien..."

"Sí... y tu Pikachu tampoco" le señaló. "Ese mugroso humo debe de haberle hecho algo otra vez. Posiblemente a Yumi no le hizo nada porque ella se encontraba en los aires y no llegó a inhalar mucho" dijo él, acariciando el plumaje de su pokémon que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Ash miró a su Pikachu que, efectivamente, parecía estar sufriendo de serios problemas para ponerse de pie, tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si estuviese ebrio. Con apuro y sorpresa se le acercó, lo tomó entre sus brazos y tocó su rostro, comprobando tranquilo que no tenía fiebre. De seguro, Yoshi tenía razón y estaba así por ese gas, pero eso no significaba que no debía llevarlo al Centro Pokémon a que la enfermera lo viese.

Con su conciencia un poco insatisfecha, se retiró corriendo junto con Yoshi hacía el centro, mientras ambos, en sus cabezas, pensaban en lo mismo¿Brendan podría controlar a esa curiosa chica, suponiendo que en verdad fuese humana?

* * *

Ya estando en una zona espesa, se detuvieron, intrigados de cómo habían logrado hacer pasar semejante armatoste por entre los troncos. Vanda suspiraba agitadamente, pero no por el cansancio, sino por la enorme ira que la invadía, o mejor dicho, la vergüenza. Vencidos, los tres, por unos mocosos tontos salidos de la nada. El castigo, sabían ellos, sería duro si no reparaban ese error inmediatamente. 

La joven apoyó sus pies en tierra, ya que los tres se habían subido al tanque al huir, y fijó su vista en el cielo, el cual comenzaba a nublarse, impidiendo que el sol siguiese irradiando el lugar. Bret y Roland también bajaron y permanecieron detrás de ella, curiosos de que era lo que su líder tenía pensado hacer a continuación. Y, como leyéndoles las mentes o deduciendo lo más obvio, ella, sin voltearse, habló con una voz chillona, la cual ocultaba sin duda lo que sería en verdad un grito histérico y colmado de furia.

"Eso que acaba de pasar... fue sin duda, un percance que no vi venir. Pero, ahora, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder" Roland iba a hablar, pero Bret lo codeó para callarlo. Vanda continuó. "Por hoy, dudo que podamos hacer algo, porque, aunque de seguro Sayo anda moribunda por ahí, como una presa fácil, nosotros también lo somos, teniendo a los pokémon que trajimos inhábiles para pelear".

"Tendríamos que haber traído más pokémon..." murmuró Roland, y por suerte solo Bret lo escuchó.

"Les daremos a esos bichos inútiles unas pociones y una noche de sueño. Mañana, a primera hora, iremos a buscar a ese fenómeno" finalizó ella, con una voz un poco más grave.

"¿Pero dónde la buscaremos? Estará ya lejos para el alba" dijo Roland.

"Estaba herida, y bastante. Si en estos momentos no está inconsciente es únicamente porque es muy orgullosa, o mejor dicho, testaruda" dijo Bret, torciendo sus labios levemente. "Lo más razonable es que haya huido hacía el bosque, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarla en el radio de ese claro donde nos encontramos, en el sector que está más alejado de la ciudad... al oeste, en resumen".

"No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, pero... esos chicos, al verla herida, luego de haber salido a su rescate sin motivo aparente¿no la habrán ayudado?" preguntó con clara curiosidad su compañero.

"Sayo es la desconfianza encarnada. Ella ve a los humanos como una amenaza, no aceptará ayuda tan fácilmente. En especial de tres chicos que de seguro a ella le parecieron sospechosos" le explicó Bret, torciendo su boca aun más.

"Pero... pienso que Roland debe de tener algo de razón" dijo Vanda, sorprendiendo tanto a sus dependientes como a ella misma. "El enano y los otros dos... de seguro, por mucha resistencia que ella ponga, la ayudarán. Creo que buscarlos a ellos será lo mismo que buscarla a ella o, al menos, hasta que se haya recuperado del veneno. Y eso de seguro ocurrirá mañana".

"¿Eso cree? Porque aun no se acerca la noche. Podría recuperarse pronto" dijo Roland.

"Seguro lo haría... si aceptase ser curada por humanos, ya que el veneno que le inyectamos no es común" señaló Bret, con un deje de orgullo en su voz. "Pero como tendrán que domarla... les tomará un tiempo. Pero... en todo caso, hasta mañana no haremos nada excepto esperar¿no es así?" dijo Bret.

"Ese es el plan" dijo ella, acercándose al tanque. "Aunque yo tengo que reparar una parte del tanque que se averió cuando disparé la capa de humo, y ustedes dos deben de curar a nuestros pokémon".

"Con tal de hacer algo..." murmuró Bret, sacando su pokébola. Se notaba que, aunque ninguno de los tres dijese nada en voz elevada o con nerviosismo, la inquietud y la rabia flotaban en el ambiente, haciéndolo tenso. Y así tendrían que aguantarlo hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Su habilidad para correr era algo de lo que, en algunos momentos de su vida, había sido un don imprescindible. Penosamente, en esta ocasión, donde lo que en este caso perseguía era más veloz que él, no le servía de mucho, excepto para no quedar muy atrás. Sabía que ella iba adelante, estaba seguro porque, por muy leve que fuere, podía escuchar sus pisadas no muy distantes. 

Gritaba su nombre con toda la potencia que su voz le daba, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada porque ella no iba a responderle y mucho menos a detenerse. Cuando estaba cerca de rendirse, un curioso ruido llegó hasta él: las torpes pisadas, sobre las ramas que se encontraban dispersas en el césped más adelante, cada vez más cerca de él se escuchaban. La comenzó a seguir, ahora sin gritar su nombre, sin hacer ruido siquiera. Y ella, que iba tan cansada y sumida en sus propias preocupaciones, no notó que Brendan le pisaba los talones.

Fue inevitable para él abrir levemente su boca a causa de la sorpresa cuando vio a la joven dar un gran y alto salto, aterrizando perfectamente sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, sobre una de las frágiles ramas de la copa. Y, desde ahí, por sobre los que estaban junto, ella siguió avanzando por las alturas, dejando al chico algo atrás. Pero, estar tan lejos del suelo no era bueno para ella, no al menos en esos momentos cuando tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, o al menos de cerrar los ojos. Esto segundo ocurrió inevitablemente, ya que, perdiendo sus fuerzas, cayó inconsciente. Claro que Brendan, cuando esta se detuvo antes de desvanecerse, había conseguido acortar la distancia que los separaba, llegando justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sayo entre sus brazos.

"Sayo... Sayo... despierta..." le pedía él, pero ella no respondía. A pesar de que su rostro se veía apacible, Brendan sabía que ella no se sentía bien y que debía de estar sufriendo. Posó su mano en la frente de Sayo, y su semblante se tornó aun más serio cuando vio que un huevo podía freírse en ella.

Por estúpido, sus antídotos no los tenía consigo en su mochila en esos momentos, ya que había decidido comprarlos más tarde para que su equipaje fuese más ligero. Se regañó a si mismo: años de una impecable e inútil responsabilidad heredada de su madre y, ahora, cuando ser precavido le hubiese sido tan útil, él, por comodidad, rompía su costumbre. Por suerte, no estaban tan lejos de la ciudad, y ella no era muy pesada, por lo que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Comenzó a correr, pensando si debía llevar a la muchacha a un hospital o al Centro Pokémon. Una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro por una fracción de segundos ya que el formularse esa duda le dio gracia, pero pronto volvió a su seriedad y preocupación dejando sus tontas risas para otro momento más oportuno.

_

* * *

_

_NO, NO DESAPARECI. YA ESTOY DE VUELTA.  
Mh... espero sepan comprender. El capítulo es horrible, ya lo noté; la narración es complicada sin necesidad, usé una y otra vez los mismos nombres y palabras (ignorando totalmente la existencia de los sinónimos) y bueno... muchas otras cosas. Pero les prometo que, en el próximo capítulo, voy a redactar de modo distinto (o al menos va a estar el intento). Sepan disculparme!  
Bueno... siguiendo con mis comentarios: como ya han notado en el capítulo anterior, esta historia es parecida, o mejor dicho es prácticamente idéntica, a las demás aventuras de Ash, como ya me han hecho el favor de remarcarme: otra vez, él va a una nueva región, con nuevos compañeros que se diferencian bastante de los antes vistos, con un nuevo equipo malvado con iguales y al mismo tiempo distintos planes que los anteriores y con un nuevo reto pokémon que difiere bastante poco al que uno ve en las ligas en las que ha participado. Pero no es mi objetivo que se particularice el relato en ese punto, mi intención es remarcar en este cosas que nosotros no vemos con frecuencia en pokémon por el simple hecho que, al ser una serie dirigida a todo el público, ciertas cosas no pueden ser puestas (basta decir que en Estados Unidos censuraron un capítulo por el simple hecho de que a Ash lo apuntaron con una pistola, y gracias a eso la mayor parte de los fans de Pok no saben de donde saca él 30 Tauros de un día para el otro).  
Dicho esto, pasemos a otra cosa: quien vio el especial de Raikou no puede decir que esto no es igual (mismo tuve la idea de que Yoshi sintiese una sensación de deja-voo), pero simplemente no me pude resistir. Pero la parte que sigue no se parece, no se preocupen . Y ahora si... las aclaraciones que seguro que nadie lee:_

"_**¿Pero qué...!"**: habrán visto que Ash repite esto con mucha frecuencia¿no? Bueno... a partir de ahora, diremos que esta será una especie de expresión/frase característica de este personaje. ¿De dónde se ha pegado esto a su vocabulario de siempre? Eso se sabrá más adelante .  
**Equipo Venom (Team Venom):** Bueno... comprendan que una de las reglas fundamentales de Pokémon es: al menos una organización criminal por región. La cosa es que no tenía sentido poner una de las ya conocidas ya que mi región no tiene ninguna conexión por tierra con otra (como ocurre con Kanto y Johto, que ambos están afectados por el Equipo Rocket), fue por eso que inventé esta. No creo que la explicación les sirva, pero les cuento que Venom significa Veneno (no es muy difícil deducirlo), pero este no es un veneno químico (Poison) sino que es mas bien un veneno natural (la verdad es que no tengo mucha ganas de explicar...). No es necesario que marquen la falta de originalidad... en verdad no es necesario...  
**Sayo:** Bueno... curioso personaje¿o muy común y predecible? Decidan eso ustedes, yo me limito a escribir lo que se me ocurre. Qué es exactamente este personaje... es obvio que no voy a decirles ahora. La aclaración es para decirles que escogí este nombre (que habrán notado que lo puse en japonés) porque en inglés ninguno me convencía... pero no importa, es lindo igual. Ya que estoy, les comento que el significado es "Nacida en la noche", ustedes dirán si tiene sentido llamarla así o no.  
**Yumi:** Hago la aclaración únicamente porque hay una razón por la cual esta Murkrow se llama así, y ahora procedo a explicar... el verdadero nombre de Murkrow (es decir, su nombre en japonés) es Yamikarasu y Yoshi, en un deducible acto de poca inspiración, decidió llamar a su pokémon con la abreviatura de su nombre (se supone que entonces sería Yami... pero no me gusta como suena, por eso lo cambié)._

_Ya está, todo dicho. Nooo... me olvidaba de lo más importante. A la gente que fue tan amable en leer mi fic y luego dejarme un review les he redactado una respuesta (distinta para cada uno). Además de esto, no se me ocurre como más agradecerles, ya que de verdad significa muchísimo para mi que, por más que no hayan quedado del todo conformes, lo leyeran :_

_**GreenBird-of-BlueSky:** ¿No te gusta ser el primero? Una pena en verdad... En fin, voy a responder BREVEMENTE a todo ese discurso que me escribiste (el cual, quiero aclararte, no estoy despreciando. Estoy muy agradecida que me lo hayas dejado, y quiero agradecerte por haberlo hecho): En cuanto a la narración y a la trama tenés toda la razón, por lo que ¿para qué voy a reprochártelo? ; en lo de las aclaraciones también te doy la razón, intentaré en el futuro arreglarlo; y, en lo del reparto... me has dejado pasmada ya que has acertado a varios personajes que a mi me gustaría poner, claro que no voy a decirte quienes son porque... bueno, porque no voy a hacerlo (si te digo desde ya que no voy a poner a Minto, que lamento decirte que se quien es y que no se como podrían ella y sus cartas integrarse).  
Y, para finalizar, te digo que ni te has acercado a adivinar. Lamento decirte que no ganarás la medalla (y tampoco voy a decirte, por el bien de todos pero por sobre todo por el mío, el por qué de "Waveizu").  
**Ashley Sketchit:** Gracias! La verdad es que le tengo poca fe a mis "dotes" como escritora (en especial después de este cap). Igual, eso de que Satoshi sea el protagonista es más que nada para no destruir el protocolo del anime de Pokémon (que a duras penas intento mantener). Y me alegro que, a pesar de eso, el fic te haya gustado. Además, conocer a una fanática de Yuuki siempre me alegra (I have a HUGE crush on him XD). Es más, en esta introducción, Satoshi no va a ser el protagónico totalmente (pero a no ilusionarse, porque va a serlo del resto de la historia).  
**Kory:** El shounen ai me gusta, más no soy buena escribiéndolo (honestamente, no se escribir escenas románticas de ningún tipo... lo cual no me impide hacerlo, por muy malo que el resultado sea). Pero¿en que momento aseguré yo que no había yaoi en el fic? No pongas palabras en mi texto que yo no escribí XD. Ah, y gracias por el review!  
**IgomSoul Sculptor:** Bueno... primero que nada, gracias por dejar el review. No voy a negarte lo de los paréntesis, porque tenes la razón... pero estoy intentando dejar el hábito, así que espero que en el futuro ya no me pase lo mismo; en cuanto a lo del largo... son distintos gustos, pero a mi me gustan los capítulos largos y en especial en mis historias (yo suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, eso se nota, pero no porque tarde en escribir sino porque o soy vaga o no tengo tiempo, por lo que prefiero dejar bastante para leer para compensar la tardanza); pero lo del prólogo... sin duda sos muy detallista, pero quiero que entiendas que yo le puse prólogo a modo de decir "capítulo especial" o "introducción **extensa**" (en realidad, es esta segunda). Sin embargo... medité y acepté tu sugerencia, así que ahora todos son capítulos._

_Ahora si ya estoy ... bueno, excepto por **otra cosa**: quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a **Mirime** que, vaya uno a saber como, aun me soporta XD. ¡Muchas gracias!. Sayo va directamente dedicada a vos, la mayor fan de los Absol que seguramente conozco yjamás conoceré (además, fue gracias a vos que encontré el nombre)._

_Ya! Ya está! Los dejo, pero sin título par el próximo (así me quedo con el factor sorpresa). Nos vemos después._

_**Byes**_


	3. El comienzo?

"Bla bla bla" **hablando**  
_"Bla bla bla" _**pensando o solo para diferenciar dos voces (en caso de ser otra cosa, lo aclararé entre paréntesis)  
**"BLA BLA BLA" **gritando o solo resaltado de las palabras  
**"(bla bla bla)" **comentarios inoportunos, pero inevitables, de la autora  
Aclaraciones al final (leer la primera de todas antes que la historia, es MUY IMPORTANTE)**

El sol ya casi estaba oculto, dando lugar a la oscuridad y supuesta tranquilidad de la noche. Ash miraba por la ventana como aparecían en el firmamento los primeros destellos, conocidos comúnmente como estrellas, con una mirada algo melancólica. Tenía una sensación muy extraña con respecto a todo lo sucedido en ese día que, en verdad, no superaba aun las veinte horas. Recordaba como había comenzado su viaje en Kanto, en Johto y en Hoenn. En las tres regiones se había presentado la misma situación: recién comenzaba algún problema, que podía considerarse de importancia, amargaba todo. Claro que en las tres ocasiones y en muchas otras había salido airoso, pero nadie le aseguraba que esta vez iba a ser así como nadie se lo había asegurado antes. Podía que la preocupación estuviese de más, pero sentía que esta vez se involucraría de un modo distinto con estos nuevos retos que la vida acababa de ponerle en frente.

"Disculpa" dijo con suavidad la enfermera Joy, haciendo que Ash diese un respingo y voltease a verla. "Tu Pikachu ya está bien, ahora se encuentra descansando".

"Sí, muchas gracias" le dijo, dándole una leve sonrisa. Ella le respondió del mismo modo, retirándose luego del salón de estar del centro. Ni Jimmy ni Brendan estaban ahí, ambos habían dejado al cuidado de él a Pikachu, a Yumi y al Delcatty, para que los recogiese cuando la enfermera les diese de alta. Ellos le habían dicho que regresarían tarde, que cenase solo si no llegaban. Pero claro, antes de irse, Brendan le pidió que cuidase con especial atención de la misteriosa joven albina que dormía algo intranquila en un cuarto especial en la planta alta.

Ash recordó entonces cuando Brendan había llegado con Sayo en brazos, con la joven gimiendo de sufrimiento y él jadeando totalmente agotado. Ambos estaban empapados, se podía deducir que por culpa de la terrible tormenta que había caído en la tarde y que, por suerte, se había ido tan rápido como había arribado. Atropelladamente, Brendan le había explicado a la enfermera en que estado estaba Sayo, especificando cual era el pokémon que la había envenenado y comentándole algo sobre que era extraño.

Lo que le sorprendió todavía más fue que ambos chicos, que eran aúnun total misterio para él, se fuesen tan de repente, sin decir a donde ni a que, encargándole con ciega e infundada confianza a sus pokémon.

De vuelta, ese pensamiento de "_no sabía qué_" que lo ponía intranquilo lo invadió, haciéndolo pensar que la travesía a la que se sumía ahora era más peligrosa que las anteriores (reiterativo, lo se...).

**CAPITULO III  
_¿El comienzo?_**

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo al fin. Desde que habían salido, no había abierto la boca. Posiblemente porque no sabía que decir.

"No eres el único" le respondió con sequedad, sin apartar sus ojos violáceos del camino. La oscuridad no parecía ser problema hasta el momento para ninguno de los dos, ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, alertas a cualquier cosa que se moviese, y también sus oídos, alertas a cualquier sonido que se escuchase (ni que se oliesen XD).

No tenían idea por donde buscar, por donde comenzar. Tenían un plano de una parte del bosque, cortesía de la enfermera Joy, y se asustaron al ver que era al menos seis o siete veces más extenso que la gigantesca ciudad en donde ellos se hospedaban. El trío no iba a pie, de seguro, estaban en ese tanque, por lo que avanzaban más rápido que ellos. Era ridículo pensar que los podrían encontrar, pero ni uno ni otro se sentían tranquilos quedándose sentados en el centro como plantas sin hacer nada. La impotencia era un sentimiento que aborrecían desde siempre, y en esos momentos era lo único que ocupaba sus cabezas y corazones.

"Podemos estar así hasta el amanecer y no encontrar nada" dijo Brendan, quien se acababa de trepar a un árbol mientras Yoshi revisaba unos arbustos bastante tupidos.

"¿Qué sugieres, entonces?. ¿Quieres regresar?".

"No, no quiero... pero al menos detengámonos a pensar".

"No hay nada que pensar, nada que planear. Si usamos luces, nos verán; si pedimos ayuda de otras personas, nos oirán; y si volamos por sobre ellos con nuestros pokémon, estaríamos siendo tan disimulados como ellos esta tarde con esas explosiones" dijo Jimmy, rascándose la cabeza algo exasperado. "Pero tienes razón, no los vamos a encontrar así".

"Oye... ¿hablaste con la oficial Jenny, no?" le preguntó, cambiando el tema, no queriendo tener una discusión con ese chico de vuelta.

"Sí..." dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo de su boca una curiosa curva, como si recordase algo desagradable.

"¿Y qué dijo acerca de las explosiones? Porque de seguro las oyeron".

"Algo que no me esperé jamás oír por parte de alguna de ellas:" agudizó su voz, imitando el tono de la oficial "_Comprendo la preocupación que debes de estar sufriendo, al igual que tus amigos, pero el bosque no está bajo la jurisdicción de la policía de Waveizu. No importa que hayan sido los del equipo Venom, no podemos hacer nada_".

"¿Y quién se supone que haga algo?" preguntó Brendan, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ellos no se ocupan de eso" dijo visiblemente indignado. "Al parecer, fuera de la ciudad, uno tiene que hacer justicia por mano propia".

"Ahora veo porqué esa chica estaba tan segura de que la policía no haría nada... se nota que esta región no es como las otras" dijo Brendan, mirando al cielo.

"Pero si Sayo permanece en la ciudad y esos tres intentan entrar a buscarla, la policía tiene que hacer algo¿no?" dijo Jimmy.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no harían mucho ni aunque el conflicto fuese en la comisaría" suspiró. "Creo que mejor regresamos, por mas que no queramos. Ambos sabemos que no encontraremos nada, además quiero ver como sigue Sayo. Temo que ella va a huir cuando despierte".

"¿Y tú vas a detenerla?".

"Quiero asegurarme de que este bien... o al menos, hasta que se recupere del todo".

"Volvamos" dijo Jimmy decidido, mirándolo de reojo, mientras comenzaba a irse en dirección a la ciudad, que emitía un visible resplandor en comparación al oscuro bosque ahora que la noche comenzaba. (se rinden fácil XD)

* * *

"Listo" anunció para ella misma. "El tanque está reparado. Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar a que el fenómeno despierte y se deje ver" una sonrisa leve pero bastante cruel apareció en su rostro. "Espero recibir el aumento que me prometieron... y esas vacaciones a las islas Naranja también".

"No ganará ni un pase para el autobús si no ideamos un plan para mañana" dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

"Eso ya lo se" le dijo de forma despectiva, sin voltear a verlo. "¿A dónde fuiste? Hace un rato Roland te estaba buscando".

"Fui a dar un paseo" dijo Bret indiferente, moviendo sus hombros.

"No se porque, pero creo que me estás mintiendo" dijo ella con voz dura. "¿O te estoy juzgando mal?".

"La segunda opción".

"Que curioso. Yo hubiese apostado mi vida a que era la primera, y mi vida es lo más importante para mi".

"¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?" murmuró él.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Vanda mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

"No, jefa" le contestó Bret, acentuando con tono burlón la segunda palabra.

Ella observó eso, pero no quería discutir con él en esos momentos; estaba demasiado feliz por haber logrado reparar el tanque como para amargarse por boberías. En verdad ella no tenía nada contra Sayo, pero muchos de sus superiores, en especial uno de los Administradores, sí lo tenía, y parecía ser serio. Ella solo seguía órdenes, no lo hacía porque quisiera, y eso le bastaba para callar a su conciencia... si es que la tenía.

"Ve a ayudar a Roland con los pokémon, en vez de andar 'paseando' por ahí" le ordenó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando con este el panel de control del tanque.

"Como usted ordene" dijo él, con la cara algo contorsionada, dando media vuelta y yéndose lo más lejos que pudiese en esos momentos de esa mujer.

* * *

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor" le dijo alegre a su Pikachu, mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi tan mal, no pensé que ese Nidoking te hubiese hecho tanto daño".

"No fue a causa de los golpes que tu pokémon acabó así" le dijo Joy, que se encontraba en esos momentos parada frente a él.

"¿Eh? Pero...".

"Ese malestar que tenía Pikachu fue causado por alguna especie de envenenamiento" le explicó ella. "Aunque nunca había visto un veneno de ese tipo. Sin duda, es artificial".

"Entonces Jimmy tenía razón... fue ese gas extraño que nos lanzaron la causa de su estado" dijo Ash más para si que para ella, rascando aun la cabecita de su amigo. "Me pregunto si a Sayo... Enfermera" le dijo, mirándola al fin "¿cómo se encuentra Sayo?.¿Ella está mal por culpa que lo mismo que Pikachu?".

"Sí... y no. Se nota que esa cosa extraña la afectó, o al menos eso mostraron los análisis rápidos que le hice hace como una hora, pero no tanto como a tu Pikachu. Pero era más que notable que estaba lastimada desde antes, por algo más potente" En esos momentos, Joy ensombreció su semblante de un modo que dejó algo sorprendido a Ash. "Quiero preguntarte algo, y me tienes que decir la verdad. Esa joven... ¿qué es?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ash, mitad por pura inocencia y mitad por hacerse el idiota comprendiendo a donde apuntaba la pregunta (medio ambiguo, no? XD).

"Ella... no es normal. Parece humana, y en parte lo es, pero por otro lado... ella... pareciese ser también..."

"¿Un pokémon?" preguntó una voz a espalda de ella.

Ash vio que sus nuevos "amigos" habían regresado, y la enfermera al notarlo se sonrojó levemente. Ella, algo tímida, respondió asistiendo con la cabeza a lo cuestionado por Brendan. A Jimmy le dio gracia la reacción de Joy, que todavía le resultaba muy curiosa viniendo de ella, pero tendría que dejar sus risas para más tarde, porque el momento no las ameritaba (pobres... siempre quieren sonreír pero no pueden).

"No sabemos de donde proviene Sayo" dijo Jimmy, para despejar su tentación. "Los miembros del Equipo Venom intentaron capturarla, viva, vaya uno a saber para qué" la enfermera abrió su boca ante la sorpresa y el temor, ya que, tan preocupada por la chica, no se le había ocurrido aun preguntar quien había lanzado ese curioso veneno y esos pokémon a atacarla. A Jimmy esta reacción no le importó, por lo que continuó. "No nos pareció que fuese para nada bueno, por eso intervenimos" vio que Brendan ya iba a hacer una connotación burlona a lo último dicho, ya era obvio que, después de haberla atacado, efectivamente no querían tomar el té con ella, pero Jimmy continuó hablando. "Cuando la vimos por primera vez, ella era una Absol y, por muy increíble que suene esto, cuando parecía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos, se transformó en humana".

"Supuse yo que era a causa de su debilidad que no pudo conservar su forma anterior, aunque, de forma algo indirecta, 'este' acaba de decir lo mismo" dijo Brendan, señalando a Yoshi con el pulgar. "En todo caso, para saber en verdad que pasa, tendremos que esperar a que Sayo nos cuente todo".

"Si es que quiere hablar, o mejor dicho, si sabe hablar" dijo Jimmy.

En esos momentos la conversación acabó. La enfermera, con movimientos algo torpes y expresiones atropelladas, se disculpó y se retiró, excusándose de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Mientras, Ash sintió que su boca estaba llena de arena, lo que lo obligó a ir a tomar algo, acompañado por Jimmy, quien dijo sentirse de un modo similar; y Brendan fue a bañarse. Hasta que no lo anunció, nadie había reparado en ese detalle: el chico aun estaba con las ropas mojadas y llenas de tierra y hojas, el apuro que tuvo por ir a buscar, casi sin sentido, al Equipo Venom, le hizo olvidar el estado en el que estaba. Lo raro era que no tiritaba, y eso que afuera no se sentía un clima tropical, cosa que era de esperarse porque en los lugares que están junto a la costa, como Waveizu, o en lugares descampados, como lo era la ruta entre el bosque y la ciudad, el viento era fuerte y frío.

* * *

A cada minuto que pasaba, el presentimiento de que las cosas iban de mal en peor aumentaba en su corazón. Y cada vez que el rostro de la joven que se encontraba inconsciente en esos momentos llegaba a su mente, sentía que ella la pasaría peor. Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones, él no era de esas personas que deducían el futuro y se guiaban por esa vaga impresión, pero, en esos momentos, no podía hacer otra cosa. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía tranquilizarse? No se sentía como él mismo, no se reconocía en momentos. El haber madurado, sin duda, había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos y, el encontrarse con ese cambio de un día para el otro, lo inquietaba en su interior. Pero... esas inquietudes¿eran por causa de que era mayor, de que ya no pensaba como un niño de diez años?.¿O era por qué...?

"¿Te pasa algo?" le preguntó Jimmy, viendo que su compañero estaba en las nubes. Tenía un vaso en su mano izquierda lleno de líquido, pero Ash estaba tan hundido en su propio mundo que no lo había notado.

"Na-nada... solo pensaba" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, tomando luego el vaso. Miró el jugo de naranja lleno de hielo que se encontraba dentro, como si hubiese algo muy interesante ahí. "Oye... ¿tú crees... crees que todo esto va a acabar bien?"

Jimmy se sintió un poco asombrado ante la pregunta, pero aun así sonrió "No sabría decírtelo. Prefiero pensar que sí, pero yo no puedo prometerte nada. Excepto que te anime saber que yo daré todo de mi para que nada malo pase".

Le sonrió, y tomó un sorbo del jugo. Estaba rico y bastante fresco, el sacarse la sed le había despejado un poco la cabeza; pero no había apartado su confusión. Una confusión infundada, se decía él, mientras sonreía para si.

* * *

Odiaba de modo exagerado el estar sucio, sin embargo ya era costumbre estarlo. Durante todos sus viajes, con tal de ahorrar dinero y tiempo, siempre acababa en los peores lugares de descanso: una cueva, una zanja, un tronco hueco y mohoso, un arbusto seco, y otros por el estilo. Eso lo llevaba a vivir sucio, excepto que se apresurara a alguna ciudad con Centro Pokémon donde pudiese bañarse y lavar su ropa. Era algo asumido: entrenar con el estilo en que él lo hacía y hacer el trabajo de investigación que él realizaba lo llevaban a vivir entre la mugre.

Algo a regañadientes había aceptado las ropas que la enfermera le había ofrecido, ya que las suyas estaban llenas de barro, pero se negó a sacarse su gorro por muy húmedo y marrón que estuviese... nunca le había gustado dejar su cabello a la vista, prefería cubrirlo. En situaciones normales para él, lo primero después de haberse bañado sería ir a limpiar la ropa sucia... pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Sayo, por lo que solo la hizo un bollo (léase: pelota, bola, esfera de ropa) y la guardó en una bolsa plástica.

No tenía idea de donde estaban los otros dos, y la verdad es que no le importaba, solo se había sentado junto a la chica y se había quedado contemplándola dormir, suspirando aliviado cada tanto al ver que, de a poco, su expresión se relajaba, indicando que ella superaba el dolor. Tomó la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas y miró el rostro de la joven, que en esos momentos tenía su respiración bien regulada. Por muy "peculiar" que ella fuese, era muy bonita a sus ojos, además de que esa melena natural de pelo blanco que surgía de su cuello la hacía ver adorable (N/A: sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... aunque los de él son raros n.nU). Una pena el hecho de que tuviese cola... pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

La verdad es que esa lluvia breve que lo había atrapado mientras regresaba al Centro esa tarde había sido bastante molesta, sus pies más de una vez se habían quedado atascados en el lodo, provocando numerosas trastabilladas que de milagro no acabaron por dejarlo en el suelo, con la joven y todo. Lo curioso era que había llegado tan de pronto como se había ido, sin señales excepto unas nubes negras que aparecieron de la nada diez minutos antes de que comenzase a llover.

Pero... había algo que también le resultaba chocante a Brendan, algo que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta: el veneno de ese Crobat... y el efecto que había tenido en Sayo... simplemente algo no cerraba.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, e inconscientemente volteó la cabeza y dio permiso, a quien fuese que estuviese del otro lado, para que pasase. Ash entró a la cabeza lleno de renovadas energías, seguido por Jimmy que traía consigo una expresión pensativa. El primero se acercó a Sayo, parándose junto a Brendan con aire curioso, mientras que el segundo se quedaba un poco más atrás.

"¿No ha despertado aún?" cuestionó Ash, para luego golpear con su palma su frente. Era obvio que no, si claramente se veía que estaba dormida.

"Creo que tú mismo te puedes responder eso" respondió Brendan, con una media sonrisa.

"Parece que se encuentra mejor" comentó Jimmy.

"Sí... la medicina que le dio la enfermera parece que le ha bajado la fiebre" dijo Brendan con voz pesada. "Espero que pronto despierte. ¿Ustedes ya cenaron?".

"No, solo tomamos algo" dijo Ash, que a la mención del tema sintió que su estomago se estaba preparando para rugir.

"Yo ya tengo hambre" dijo Brendan, poniéndose de pie. "¿Me acompañan?"

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo, ya estamos a salvo... ¿o no somos, después de todo, unos fugitivos?" dijo Jimmy, sonriendo levemente y con sus ojos cerrados.

Ash puso cara confundida, y Brendan sólo sonrió de un modo irónico. Los tres, con el mayor silencio posible, salieron del cuarto, sin notar que, al cerrar la puerta, quién reposaba despertó de un modo abrupto. Hizo un brusco intento de levantarse, pero un dolor punzante en su espalda provocó que solo pudiese gemir del dolor; intentó hacerse impulso con sus brazos, pero en estos no tenía fuerza, se doblegaron con facilidad cuando intentó usarlos de soporte.

Estaba feliz al menos que nadie la hubiese visto, como la tonta testaruda que era, en esos momentos, intentando incorporarse inútilmente. A pesar de que su cabeza daba giros más rápidos que una lavadora en pleno trabajo recordaba a la perfección todo lo sucedido tanto en ese día como en los anteriores, mas no comprendía cómo era que había llegado hasta esa cama. El olor a humanos era escaso en esa habitación, aunque se notaba que, hasta hacía poco, hubo varios de ellos en el cuarto; el aroma del lugar le recordaba inevitablemente a sus 'hermanos', pero pensar en eso, en vez de alegrarla, provocó que la tristeza y la ira regresaran a su mirada. Entre sus puños apretó las blancas sábanas, trinaba sus dientes y hacía descomunales esfuerzos para impedir que sus lágrimas escaparan. Una, inevitablemente, no pudo retenerla, por lo que cayó delicadamente por su rostro, hasta que llegó a su barbilla, donde se detuvo.

Frunciendo sus ojos, hizo nuevos intentos de levantarse, aunque todos acabaron por dar lo mismo: nada. Su oreja pareció agrandarse cuando a esta llegaron los lejanos sonidos de pisadas... que claro, estaban acercándose. Limpió a la rebelde lágrima y cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que regulaba su respiración a la de alguien dormido. Pero nadie entró al cuarto; quién fuese dueño de aquellos pies se había detenido frente a la puerta, sin moverse siquiera. Estaba siendo paranoica, como de costumbre. Sabía que ese era un lugar seguro y que esos humanos que la habían... 'rescatado' del Equipo Venom no la matarían, mucho menos la entregarían, o eso quería creer al menos. ¡No! Era una afirmación: podía descansar al menos unas horas, nadie ahí la entregaría, pero eso no significaba que, recién las fuerzas volviesen a ella, escaparía he iría a ayudar. Sí, eso: descansar era la mejor opción... pero ella nunca elegía bien.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pues para ella fue el vigésimo tercer intento en el que logró ponerse de pie. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana que tenía a la derecha: la luna brillaba en su estado menguante, las estrellas fulguraban pobremente a causa del brillo de las luces de la ciudad y se notaba que afuera se presentaba una brisa por el movimiento que producían en los árboles. Abrió el cristal y miró a dónde estaba, que resultó ser el primer piso. Con sumo cuidado, ya que el mareo no se había ido aun, saltó fuera, cayendo de bruces al suelo, intacta. Girando intranquila la cabeza de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que nadie la veía, se transformó en Absol y se escabulló por entre los arbustos, siendo la noche una manta perfecta para ocultarse.

* * *

"¿Sucede algo malo?" le preguntó Brendan, levantando la vista de su plato.

"¿Eh?.¿Por qué lo dices?" interrogó él, sonriendo levemente, rascándose la nuca.

"Porque cuando almorzamos casi te devoras la mesa, pero ahora..." dijo Jimmy, dejando su vaso. "¿No tienes hambre?"

"No, no es eso, es qué...".

Ellos sabían el porqué de la falta de apetito, pero era mejor que Ash lo dijese por si mismo. Sin embargo, al ver que este guardaba silencio, bajando la vista y posándola permanentemente sobre su plato, el cual aun estaba lleno, decidieron que mejor sería dejarlo pensar. Pensar... no le gustaba tener que pensar tanto, fuera de una batalla nunca había tenido que hacerlo tanto. ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto el asunto que ese día se le había presentado? De pequeño, cuando el Equipo Rocket o cualquier otro malvado grupo llevaban a cabo alguno de sus planes, nunca se había sentido tan consternado, tan preocupado por el asunto. Se repetía a si mismo otra vez lo mismo: ya no tenía diez años. Cierto que los dieciséis no son el tope de la sabiduría humana, pero sin duda se es más conciente de la vida que siendo seis años más joven. Con un poco más de inteligencia y madurez, Ash era en esos momentos capaz de demostrar las inquietudes de un adulto, a pesar de que, en la mayoría de sus aspectos, aún le faltaba para serlo. Confuso¿no?

"Entonces¿no vas a comer?" le preguntaron como dueto Jimmy y Brendan.

Negó con la cabeza, para luego sonreír divertido junto con su Pikachu, que estaba sentado junto a él. Los dos chicos con quien compartía la mesa habían comenzado a pelearse por la comida de él en el mismo momento que él aseguró que no comería. Se escuchaban los gruñidos, maldiciones y choques de cubiertos, que traían cada tanto alguna mirada curiosa. Rascándose otra vez la nuca, Ash les pidió que por favor se detuvieran, pero nada obtuvo... su voz tuvo el mismo efecto que una ráfaga de aire.

"Voy al baño" anunció Ash, quien no deseaba que alguno de esos pedazos de alimentos que habían comenzado a volar por los aires acabara estrellado en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos le dio atención, estaban muy ocupados y entretenidos mirándose con rencor (mirada con rayitos XD). "Pikachu, quédate con ellos; temo que acaben por clavarse los tenedores en los ojos. Si ves que la cosa se sale de control, electrocútalos¿sí?".

Su amigo asistió, abriendo al tiempo su boca para atrapar un pequeño trozo de carne que había salido disparado. Cuando un vaso salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared, consiguieron llamar la atención de todo el comedor, aunque ni a Jimmy ni a Brendan parecía importarles, era más importante ganar. A los empujones Ash se abrió paso en la masa de gente que se había formado en torno a la mesa, dirigiéndose luego a los baños. Hacía mucho que no sentía vergüenza ajena... y no era agradable, pero no podía negar que, a lo largo de su vida, él había llamado la atención de muchos haciendo cosas más humillantes.

Mientras iba por un pasillo, al pasar junto a una ventana, Ash hubiese jurado por sobre su propio apellido a que una sombra atravesó los arbustos en la parte exterior, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza, mas su perspectiva era bastante pobre ya que había una gran cantidad de árboles que impedían que el panorama fuese muy amplio. Se rascó la parte derecha de su cabeza, ladeándose un poco hacia ese lado y corriendo inevitablemente su gorra de lugar... estaba confundido, ahí afuera no había nada.

"¡Ya no está!" dijo de pronto una voz chillona y preocupada a sus espaldas. Al voltear, pudo ver a la enfermera Joy agitada, con una expresión de preocupación. "¡No está!".

"¿Qué no está?" preguntó él, intentando calmar a la chica.

"¡La chica!.¡... la chica que ustedes trajeron ya no está en su cuarto!".

"¿Qué!"

"Fui a ver cómo estaba, si había despertado... a ver si precisaba algo en especial, pero cuándo llegué...¡ya no estaba!.¡La ventana estaba abierta y ella no estaba!.¡Y era un segundo piso... y...!.¿A dónde vas!"

Cuando regresó al comedor, la lucha de infantiles rivales había dado un cese... posiblemente porque ya no había comida que arrojarse y, por consecuente, ya nada por lo que seguir discutiendo. Jimmy estaba apilando los platos sucios sobre la mesa, mientras Brendan limpiaba los asientos que estaban embarrados con todo tipo de alimentos.

"¡Ya no está!" les gritó Ash, con la misma desesperación que tenía la enfermera, que por cierto llegó segundos después que él.

"¿Ya... no está?.¿Qué no está?" preguntó Jimmy.

"¡Sayo!.¡La enfermera dice que Sayo ya no está en su cuarto!".

"¿Qué!".

"Lo siento..." dijo la enfermera, bajando la cabeza. "Si me hubiese quedado cerca de ella, no habría... ¿A dónde van ustedes tres!".

"¡Adivina!" le gritó Jimmy, mientras los tres salían corriendo... saltando a fuera por la ventana del comedor (no hay tiempo para las puertas XD).

"¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar...!" dijo Brendan, chasqueando la lengua.

"¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo!" le espetó Ash.

"Hubiese huido... de todos modos... tarde o temprano...".

"¿Eh?"

"Después conversamos; ahora estamos en medio de otra cosa" dijo Jimmy, acelerando su paso.

Pero... ¿a dónde ir? El bosque era inmenso, no se veía nada por lo oscuro que estaba, Sayo no colaboraría para que la encontraran y el Equipo Venom de seguro estaba cerca. Todo mal, en resumen (XD). Para colmo, ese había sido un día cansado para los tres: se habían levantado muy temprano esa mañana, cada cual por sus propias razones, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde... tenían que dormir un poco, o colapsarían en una hora.

El cansancio comenzó a denotarse cuando los jadeos se hicieron más frecuentes y las muecas de esfuerzo se acrecentaban en sus rostros. Como ya estaban bastante adentrados en el bosque, las luces de la ciudad ya no les iluminaban el camino y eso hacía ahora que el problema de la oscuridad se duplicara. Harto, Jimmy frenó, por lo que, quienes se le adelantaron, se detuvieron también: "Esperen..." les dijo jadeando. "Es estúpido seguir corriendo así, si ni vemos a donde estamos yendo; sin agregar el detalle de que nos estamos muriendo del cansancio. En fin... ¿alguien tiene una linterna... o una antorcha?".

"No..." dijo Ash, rascándose la cabeza. Tanto él como Jimmy se quedaron pensativos, hasta que Brendan los trajo a la realidad cuando suspiró fuertemente.

"Que no cunda el pánico, Delcatty sabe usar Destello" les dijo, mientras sacaba una pokébola.

"Pero... ¿no nos encontrarán?" dijo Ash.

"Posiblemente... pero ya no nos queda otra, tendremos que dejarnos ver..." dijo Jimmy, mientras Brendan le daba la orden a su pokémon.

Un intenso resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, gracias a la cola rosada que brillaba con intensidad. Quizás el radio de alcance de la luz no era tanto como lo precisasen, pero era mejor que nada. Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra: resolvieron un problema, si, pero aun tenían que seguir corriendo. Y así lo hicieron... por horas... hasta que, cuando dieron las doce y los tres aterrizaron de espaldas a unos árboles, completamente exhaustos. No descansaron mucho, ni hablaron entre ellos durante esos momentos, solo se pusieron de pie nuevamente, cuando los tres acabaron de jadear y secarse el sudor de la cara, y salieron corriendo... un buen rato más.

Y así... por muy ridículo que les pueda llegar a sonar, entre descansos, corridas, pequeñas y grandes discusiones entre Jimmy y Brendan, tropezones y algún que otro raspón por culpa de los arbustos, el alba llegó (el alba llegó... estoy mal, es por el sueño XD). El tiempo no se les había pasado de largo, toda la noche estuvieron, cada uno por su lado, pendientes de las agujas del reloj, que parecían descompuestas por lo lento que marchaban. Para colmo, no era mucho lo que habían recorrido, ya que cada tanto se retrasaban o revisaban dos veces los mismos lugares... sin contar el hecho de que cada tanto se perdían.

Llegaron a un claro similar al de ayer, a excepción que este estaba junto al comienzo de un risco lo suficientemente profundo para no salir vivo de caer. En cuanto se detuvieron, cayeron uno por uno de rodillas, rendidos por el cansancio y el sueño. Pikachu descansaba plácidamente dormido sobre la cabeza de su entrenador, ya que se había negado a no acompañarlo (pero si era para dormir, se hubiese quedado XD), pero recién se detuvieron abrió sus ojos con pereza y dio un gran bostezo.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido? Aun no debe estar totalmente recuperada..." dijo Brendan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te has preguntado, en voz alta, lo mismo una y otra y otra vez durante toda la maldita noche¿puedes dejar de hacerlo?" le espetó Jimmy, suspirando.

Brendan se enojó e iba a responderle, pero se obligó a callar cuando unos ruidos a sus espaldas lo hicieron tanto a él como a los otros dos darse la vuelta. Y allí, detrás de ellos, se veía a un Crobat que los contemplaba con gusto. Como si estuviesen sentados en clavos se pusieron de pie y sacaron cada uno una pokébola, mientras que los miembros del Equipo Venom aparecían con su tanque entre un hueco formado entre los gruesos troncos, con Bret siendo el único que no estaba sobre este. Vanda los observó detenidamente, sin expresión alguna... luego frunció el ceño y su boca se torció levemente, y por último sonrió, o más bien uso una mueca similar a una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no mostraban ni felicidad ni conformidad en absoluto.

"Bueno... veo que nos encontramos de nuevo" les dijo, con la voz dura. "Pero... están ustedes solos... qué raro... díganme¿acaso Sayo se les ha escapado?".

"¿Qué quieren hacerle a Sayo, ustedes tres?" preguntó enojado Ash, señalándolos acusadoramente.

"No me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta, enano, en especial si no tienen sentido una con la otra" contestó. "¿Dónde está?".

Ash iba a decir algo, en realidad iba a protestar porque lo habían llamado enano, pero le fue imposible porque Jimmy habló primero: "Ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos, porque, como ustedes dijeron, ella escapó".

"No me sorprende... esa idiota y todos los demás monstruos odian a los humanos, ya que ignoran la existencia de niños ignorantes y testarudos como ustedes que no les temen o no son capaces de comprender las aberraciones que son" dijo Bret, sonriendo levemente.

"¡Ella no es una aberración!" les gritó Ash, ahora muy enojado.

"¿Y qué quisieron decir con eso de 'y todos los demás monstruos'?.¿Hay más cómo Sayo...?" les interrogó Brendan, con cierta cautela.

"No tenemos porqué responder a eso" le contestó el bajo, volviendo a su seriedad. "Crobat, muérdelos".

"¡Cuidado con esa cosa, su veneno es muy extraño!" les advirtió Brendan, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado junto con los otros dos cuando el pokémon se lanzó en picada sobre ellos.

"Mh... así que lo notaste..." dijo Bret, más para si que para Brendan. "Interesante... ¡Crobat, inténtalo de nuevo!".

"Idiota, cambia la estrategia" le dijo Vanda, cuando el ataque fue evadido otra vez. Ella sacó su propia pokébola y liberó a su Nidoking. "Bien, gran bola de grasa, usa un Hiper rayo hacia el cielo".

"¿Hacia...?"

"¿...el...?"

"...cielo?"

"¿Para qué hace eso?" preguntaron al fin los tres juntos, siguiendo con la mirada la enorme columna de luz que se desvanecía en el cielo.

"A ustedes tres pareciera que esto de pensar no se les da muy bien¿eh?" dijo Vanda, riendo. "Pronto, cuando Sayo venga, verán para que lo lancé".

"Entonces lo hiciste para que ella venga..." comenzó Ash.

"Veo que si les doy pistas, son capaces de resolver los enigmas" dijo Vanda, riendo más fuerte.

"...pero es inútil. Sayo no volverá, no si sabe que la lastimarán nuevamente" acabó por decir.

"Pero Sayo no se sacó todas las dudas el día de ayer... volverá, estoy segura, porque, si no me informaron mal, su orgullo la obligará a hacerlo. Y espero que regrese, así terminaremos de destrozarla" dijo Vanda.

"Pero que poco crédito me tienen... si creen que pueden vencerme..." dijo pausadamente una voz femenina desde las sombras de los árboles.

Las seis personas que estaban allí voltearon a ver, encontrándose con una joven de cabello blanco, ropas blancas y negras como las que usaba el día anterior, solo que ahora sin ningún signo de haber tenido una pelea, y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Sayo!" exclamaron Jimmy y Brendan.

"¡Hablas!" dijo Ash, quien tenía la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

"Nuevamente las pistas te han ayudado a resolver un misterio, enano" dijo Vanda. "Pero Sayo..." le dijo, volteando a verla y dirigiéndosele ", que gusto ver que has regresado. Veo que los humanos te han tratado bien... estás totalmente recuperada de las heridas que te hicimos ayer".

"Humana ilusa" exclamó Sayo divertida, pero también malhumorada. "¿Crees que los ataques hechos por ti y ese par" comenzó a decir, y al hacerlo le mandó una rápida mirada llena de odio a Bret, que Ash notó "me podrían vencer?.¿Con esos pokémon viejos e inútiles? No, te equivocas. Si yo estaba en ese estado ayer y me pudieron derrotar tan fácilmente, era porque estaba cansada y porque fui previamente envenenada con algo más fuerte que el veneno de ese Crobat" todo lo dijo con claro desprecio en su voz y con los músculos del cuerpo rígidos. "Con una noche de sueño y algo de esa medicina de los humanos me bastó para recuperarme por completo de mis viejas heridas... que eran las que me causaban dolor... las de ustedes solo lograron que mi guardia bajara. Y en caso de que crean que este es un discurso que les doy por orgullosa, pregúntenles a esos superiores de ustedes, a los Administradores, que les confirmarán todo. Y ya que estamos, quiero aclararte que era innecesaria la señal aérea: tengo un olfato muy bueno y la basura como ustedes deja un hedor que no se me escapa. Pero pasemos a lo que me importa: como dijiste, regresé, no para matarlos, sino para que me respondan¿dónde están mis hermanos?" preguntó dejando de lado las sonrisas y elevando la voz.

"Hermanos... curioso calificativo que han decidido ponerse ustedes" dijo Bret, también mirando con desprecio a Sayo. "Ellos están vivos hasta donde sabemos, pero ninguno fue capaz de seguirte ya que una de las administradoras puso demasiados hombres a seguirte y era un acto suicida buscarte".

"Ya imagino quién fue la que dio la orden..." dijo Sayo apretando los dientes y rodando sus ojos.

"¡Ey!.¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso?" le replicó Vanda furiosa a Bret.

"Porque si no lo hago, te matará y seguirá buscando hasta que alguien le responda. Es así como ellos trabajan: les importa un bledo la vida humana y la pokémon" contestó Bret, sonriendo con malicia.

"Eso es mentira y lo sabes... bueno, al menos no es del todo verdad" se corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin duda, la Sayo sana era muy distinta a la desconfiada y tímida Sayo herida. "No tengo deseos de matarlos y, ahora que me respondieron, no lo haré. Pero... estos chicos me ayudaron. No se porqué, pero lo hicieron, y me veo en la obligación de ayudarlos también. Porque sé que, tan pronto huya, esa bruja desbocada se desquitará con ellos" explicó Sayo, para luego mostrar unas largas y gruesas garras en su mano derecha.

Bret no se veía deseoso de pelear; es más, lo que pensaba en ese momento era en como escapar. Era por eso que sabía que lo más conveniente era atacarla en la noche... porque para ese entonces aún estaría débil. Vanda, por otro lado, estaba hecha una fiera: se sentía insultada y denigrada, y la única forma de recuperar el honor que sentía que había perdido era capturando a Sayo. Es por eso que le ordenó a su Nidoking que usase un Hiper rayo, sabiendo que él había tenido suficiente tiempo para recargarse.

Pero, como el día anterior, el ataque fue fácilmente evadido, y fue seguido de inmediato por un ataque Cuchillada (nombre en inglés: Slash) directo a la cara de su atacante. Este, chillando del dolor, cayó de espaldas al suelo, intentando con sus cortas patas delanteras cubrir su rostro herido. Unos segundos después, el Nidoking desistía en su intento de calmar su sufrimiento y se desmaya, dejando a su entrenadora al descubierto. Vanda, mitad sorprendida y mitad asustada por la sorprendente recuperación de Sayo, sacó de su bolsillo un arma, una pistola si la precisión les interesa, y la apuntó con ella. Pero Sayo no se quedó quieta. Como Brendan había notado el día anterior, ella era muy rápida; y, si era rápida en agonía, mucho más lo era estando ya bien. Sumando esto al hecho de que Vanda estaba nerviosa y sus tiros no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos al ser soltados, Sayo sin dificultades los evitó y, dando dos saltos, estuvo de costado a Vanda (lo se... dije el nombre dos veces en una misma oración... cosas que pasan, che XD).

Con una nueva Cuchillada, un nuevo grito de dolor fue arrancado. La pistola yacía ahora en el suelo cortada limpiamente al medio y la mano de Vanda tenía una profunda herida que sangraba bastante. Sin inmutarse por lo que había hecho, Sayo puso sus garras manchadas junto a la yugular de Vanda.

"Maldito fenómeno..." gruñó Vanda. Roland, quien si no fue mencionado en todo este tiempo es porque estaba únicamente como espectador, estaba pasmado por el terror, viendo como su jefa estaba totalmente indefensa. Aun los dos, ahora tres con Sayo, estaban sobre el tanque, que debo agregar que no tenía puesto el freno de manos. Queriendo ayudar a su jefa, con la mayor cautela posible, Roland sacó también su arma y apuntó a Sayo, pero una gran piedra le golpeó la cabeza y otra le golpeó la mano. El primer piedrazo, que venía de parte de Jimmy, logró idiotizarlo más de lo que ya era de por si naturalmente y nublarle un ojo con sangre proveniente de la herida que se hizo en la sien, y el segundo logró hacer que el arma cayese al suelo sin haber dejado escapar ningún tiro. Y la situación interesante se presentó cuando, al ver que Sayo ponía ahora su atención también en él, intentó con desesperación activar algún arma del tanque y, en su lugar, ponía en arranque el aparato.

Sayo, al notar el movimiento, saltó fuera del tanque, justo cuando este aceleraba su marcha de modo alarmante, con dirección al precipicio. Ash, Jimmy y Brendan, demasiado sorprendidos, se adelantaron y sacaron pokébolas, con la intención de ayudar a detener el tanque, pero era demasiado tarde. Sin darles tiempo ni a Roland o Vanda de huir, el tanque se precipitó hacia el vacío, donde se escuchó y vio una enorme explosión. Hasta el último momento, se pudo escuchar el chillido de Vanda que insultaba a Roland.

Sayo se asomó al precipicio y sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación. "No se suponía que esto pasase... Yoko me pegaría si estuviese aquí... pero al menos esta vez no me puede decir asesina, porque no fui yo quien los mandó a volar... explotar... quemar... bueno, como sea..." dijo, contemplando el fuego en el fondo del risco.

Y a espaldas a ellos, una enorme voluta de humo apareció. Sayo corrió hacia allí y, usando su Viento Navaja (Razor Wind... ni la menor idea de cómo se llama en español, así que lo dejaremos así), despejó el humo, mostrando que Bret había huido.

"Se escapó... parece que la cobardía es hereditaria" dijo Sayo con desprecio a pesar de que sonreía.

De pronto escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y volteó apresuradamente a ver, encontrándose con el rostro de Brendan consternado por la preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, asegurándose de que ella no tuviese heridas.

"Sí... no me pasa nada..." dijo ella, dando un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo aún con desconfianza y con un leve sonrojo en la cara. "Supongo que debo disculparme por el día de ayer... estaba desvariando y ya casi ni recordaba que hacía aquí ni era conociente de qué estaba haciendo. Y supongo que también debo agradarte por llevarme a un lugar seguro... en realidad, debería agradecerle a los tres por ayudarme en general".

"No tienes porqué agradecer nada, lo hicimos con gusto" respondió Brendan, sonriendo dulcemente (mi amor/).

"Nos alegra mucho que estés bien" dijo Ash sonriendo feliz también. "Pero... ¿qué harás ahora?" cambió su cara a una preocupada.

"Iré a buscar a mis hermanos" dijo con seriedad y de modo cortante.

Los tres captaron que ella no quería que la interrogaran ni mucho menos que la retuvieran, así que los tres le sonrieron y le desearon buena suerte. Vieron entonces a Sayo retomar su modo de Absol y comenzar a correr hacia el bosque.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto!" le gritó Ash, agitando su brazo (traducción: la está despidiendo).

"¡Cuídate!" le gritó Brendan.

"¡Si vemos a tus hermanos, les diremos que los estás buscando!" le gritó Jimmy por último, arrancándole una muy leve sonrisa a Sayo que ninguno de los tres pudo apreciar.

Luego de eso, Sayo desapareció por entre los arbustos.

"Le dijiste que les avisaríamos, pero... ¿cómo sabremos quiénes son sus hermanos?" cuestionó Ash.

"Despreocúpate: si son hermanos de ella, y lo decía en serio, presiento que no será difícil reconocerlos" le dijo Jimmy, recordando la vistosa cola y la pomposa melena.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí" dijo abruptamente Brendan, poniéndose nervioso.

"¿Por qué tanto apuro?" le preguntó Ash. No era que se quisiese quedar ahí, pero no entendía porque tan repentino interés en irse.

"Esta explosión fue grande, el humo ya está muy elevado y se ve a la distancia. En poco tiempo, alguna persona lo verá y vendrá a ver que sucedió: no creo que nos convenga que nos encuentren aquí" le contestó.

"No creo que piensen que fuimos nosotros. Les podemos decir que vinimos a ver, como ellos" sugirió Jimmy.

"Eso o mejor no nos arriesgamos y nos vamos".

"Esperen" les detuvo Ash. "¿Qué hacemos con él?".

Aún, en medio del campo de batalla, yacía inconsciente el Nidoking de Vanda, que se había salvado del terrible destino de su entrenadora. Jimmy y Brendan se vieron entre ellos, miraron al Nidoking y de nuevo entre ellos. Suspiraron, se acercaron al pokémon y, con una delicadeza que podría haber sido mayor, lo cargaron y se lo comenzaron a llevar. Ash sonrió nervioso y se fue a ayudarles.

Y ellos tres desaparecieron entonces entre la hierba alta con el herido, dejando un para nada agradable paisaje en el claro.

* * *

Siete horas ya habían pasado desde el incidente y los tres ya estaban seguros en el Centro, saliendo de sus cuartos como si nada hubiese pasado. Hacía seis horas, cuando recién habían regresado, la enfermera Joy los bombardeó de preguntas, en especial sobre el mal estado del Nidoking, que ellos prometieron responder dentro de sus posibilidades tan solo si ella les prometía no contar nada sobre la verdadera y peculiar identidad de Sayo ni de la ausencia de ellos durante la noche.

Como Brendan había predicho, la policía no tardó en enterarse de la explosión e inmediatamente fueron al lugar del hecho. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se escuchó mencionar al Equipo Venom, ya sea porque los estaban encubriendo o porque en verdad el tanque había quedado en tan mal estado que ni eso podía comprobarse. El caso fue que a Jimmy, que había ido a la comisaría a presentar una denuncia en contra del Equipo Venom, no fue interrogado, siquiera llamado, por la policía.

"Los encubren... estoy seguro de que los encubren..." gruñó Jimmy furioso, viendo como un oficial común informaba a la enfermera que en la explosión el único daño, a parte de los dos cadáveres 'sin identificar', había sido un Rattata con muy mala suerte que justo estaba por ahí.

"Sí, yo también creo eso... parece que el Equipo Venom es más grande de lo que pensé..." dijo Brendan seriamente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

Ash, por su lado, tenía la mente en otro lado. Ese día, hacía unas horas tan solo, frente a él, dos personas habían muerto. Quizás él no los vio 'directamente', pero estuvo ahí y vio de qué modo morían. Y no hizo nada, no pudo hacer nada. Por más que fueran personas malas, por más que fueran asesinos, no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta que eran personas y que se habían muerto frente a él. En cuanto al Rattata... no negaba que no merecía morir, pero... en su conciencia pesaban las dos personas, no el pokémon muerto.

"... y él otro escapó. De seguro le informará a sus superiores" llegó a escuchar Ash de lo que decía Jimmy, que seguía conversando con Brendan.

"Espero que no atrapen a Sayo".

"Creo que ha demostrado que no es una chica débil... seguro que estará bien y encontrará a sus hermanos" dijo Ash animadamente, metiéndose en la charla.

"Sí, tienes razón..." dijo Brendan quedamente, sonriendo levemente (quedó como rima... que feo XD).

"Bueno¿quién se ofrece para contarle todo a la enfermera?" preguntó Jimmy de pronto. Nadie dijo nada. "Bueno, no se amontonen, por favor".

"Yo no voy" dijo Brendan. "Se sonroja y se pone como idiota cuando habla conmigo".

"Eso es tu culpa" dijo Jimmy.

"No puedo controlar mi atractivo físico y no puedo evitar ser amable con quién lo merece" acotó Brendan.

"Reduces bastante atractivo con ese ridículo gorro.

"Y tú con tu actitud. Ve tú, a ver si le sacas algo" le dijo Brendan, sonriendo burlón.

"Cuando dices 'a ver si le sacas algo', supondré que te refieres a algún dato útil para nosotros" le dijo, dándose la vuelta y yendo con la enfermera, que estaba despidiendo al oficial.

"No me queda otra que referirme a eso, si no es capaz de sacarle otra cosa..." dijo Brendan burlón, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

"Dime, Brendan... ¿qué harás ahora?" le preguntó Ash. "Me dijiste que huías de tu familia, pero no creo que te quedes en Waveizu".

"Pienso seguir avanzando... a dónde me lleve el viento iré, supongo" dijo, rascándose la nuca. "Digamos que no planeé nada muy concreto. Por el momento, iré al oeste en busca de bibliotecas".

"¿Bibliotecas?".

"Así es".

"¿Pero por qué...?" comenzó a preguntar, pero...

"¿EN SERIO!" exclamó un Jimmy muy sorprendido al otro lado de la recepción del Centro. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a la enfermera expectante.

"Eh... ah... sí" le respondió esta, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su rostro.

"¿Y está muy lejos?".

"No... el modo más corto de llegar es a través del bosque Blacksol, aunque es un camino algo peligroso...".

"Gracias, enfermera" le dijo Jimmy, dejándola sola.

Fue junto a Ash y Brendan y se quedó junto a ellos, sonriente. Brendan lo miró fijamente durante un rato con las cejas levantadas, pero Jimmy guardó silencio y siguió sonriendo. Finalmente, relajó la cara y suspiró resignado.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?.¿Acaso se te consiguió una cita con su hermanita de nueve años?" preguntó Brendan.

"No, pero, si estás tan interesado en su hermana, ve tu mismo a preguntar y no me uses a mi para ocultarlo" replicó Jimmy, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó Ash, interrumpiendo a Brendan antes de que se le ocurriera algo con qué responder.

"La enfermera me dijo que el profesor Cedar está viviendo cerca del bosque... al otro lado del bosque. Pero no importa¡la cuestión es que está cerca! Hace tanto que no va a Johto a vernos a los chicos y a mí...".

"Así que quedaste traumado porque no fue a visitarte. Lamento que no haya correspondido a tus sentimientos, pero recuerda que hay muchos Magikarps en el mar" le dijo Brendan. (cuak por la frase).

"¿Profesor Cedar? No lo conozco" dijo Ash, interrumpiendo ahora a Jimmy.

"Es un antiguo alumno del profesor Oak, y antiguo asistente del profesor Elm. El profesor siempre me dijo que era un hombre brillante, hecho para el éxito. Siempre me trató muy bien, pero luego regresó a Foxed para comenzar sus propias investigaciones" les explicó Jimmy.

"Una vez escuché a mi padre hablar de él" comentó Brendan. "Creo que él y mi madre lo conocen. ¿Dices que es originario de esta región?".

"Por lo que se, vivió en Foxed hasta la adolescencia, estudió unos años con el profesor Oak, regresó a Foxed a hacer uno vaya a saber qué y, años después, fue a Johto y se convirtió en asistente del profesor Elm".

"Y supongo que irás a visitarlo" concluyó Ash.

"Sí, al menos a ver qué es de su vida" dijo Jimmy.

"Te acompaño" dijo Brendan.

"¿Tú?.¿Para qué?" preguntó Jimmy con desconfianza.

"No te preocupes: no te quitaré a tu amor de la infancia. Solo quiero ver que tipo de persona es el profesor Cedar, ya que parece tener un historial laboral muy interesante. Prometo no hacerte nada mientras duermes" le aclaró.

"Gracias, ahora me siento más tranquilo" dijo Jimmy, rodando sus ojos. "Por lo pronto, vayámonos del Centro; temo que a la enfermera se le escape algo de lo sucedido frente a personas indebidas".

"Seh..." dijo Brendan, caminando con Jimmy hacia la puerta. Pero al notar que faltaba algo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Ash¿no vienes?".

"¿Eh? Oh, sí" dijo, siguiéndolos.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Como no es necesario comentarles la despedida de los tres jóvenes con la enfermera, las compras de última hora de cada uno y todo el camino hasta el comienzo de las rutas que cruzaban o rodeaban el bosque Blacksol, iré directamente a la parte en donde cada cual debe tomar su camino... literalmente.

Ash miraba sus opciones a seguir, y de los cinco caminos que tenía para escoger, tres que cruzaban el bosque y otros dos que lo evitaban y desaparecían en el sur, no sabía cuál seguir. Vaya uno a saber porqué, teniendo a Pikachu en su hombro y un camino desconocido en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, sentía que otra vez tenía diez años, que salía nuevamente por primera vez en su aventura. En sus melancólicos recuerdos le llegaron en imágenes el episodio que sufrió con Pikachu cuando recién se conocían, donde recibió tal cantidad de descargas que desde ese día su cerebro quedó tan chamuscado que no era el mismo. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, e inmediatamente otro episodio se le vino a la memoria; estaba levantando la vista al cielo, solo para cerciorarse, pero...

"¡Hey!.¿Nos estás oyendo?" exclamó Jimmy, agitando su mano en el aire frente a la cara de Ash.

"N-no, estaba pensando... en los viejos tiempos...".

A la mención de esto, tanto Jimmy como Brendan remontaron, como Ash, al día que abandonaron sus hogares para viajar junto a sus pokémon. Mientras que Jimmy sonreía también y recordaba lo feliz que estaba con la pokébola de su Cyndaquil en mano, Brendan hizo una mueca de desagrado seguida de una cara inexpresiva. Ash le iba a preguntar a ambos porqué esas caras, pero los dos despertaron de pronto (acá nadie puede terminar de decir nada, lo notaron? XD).

"En fin... ejem... ¿nos vamos?" concluyó Brendan, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, despejando los recuerdos de su mente.

"Claro" dijo Ash, bajando un poco la cabeza. "Supongo que nos veremos luego".

"¿Disculpa?" exclamaron Jimmy y Brendan al hunismo con una ceja levantada y una mueca en el rostro. "¿No vendrás con nosotros?" preguntó Jimmy. "¿Me vas a dejar solo con este energúmeno?" dijo Brendan escandalizado.

"¿Ahora yo soy el energúmeno?" dijo Jimmy, enojado.

"¿Insinúas que lo soy yo?".

"Eh... ¿entonces no les molesta que vaya con ustedes?" interrogó Ash, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

"Claro que no".

"Es más, queremos que vengas con nosotros".

"No creo que podamos sobrevivir a dos semanas de convivencia" dijo Jimmy.

"Así que, aunque no quieras, vendrás" concluyó Brendan, sonriendo ampliamente.

Por esta vez, a Ash no le molestó que lo mandoneasen: la verdad era que no quería viajar solo con Pikachu, ya que nunca se había manejado completamente solo y estado días y días hablando con alguien que era incapaz de responderle en la misma lengua. Lo único negativo que pensaba que sufriría eran peleas entre esos dos, pero estaba acostumbrado a las peleas verbales por lo que se las arreglaría para controlarlas. Que bobo fue al creer que solo serían discusiones lo que soportaría, y más bobo fue al creer que en verdad podría controlarlas.

"Y no te preocupes" le dijo Jimmy a Ash. "Ciudaremos de ti para que tu madre no se preocupe".

"No soy un niño" aclaró con una sonrisa forzada.

"Seh.. lo sabemos. Pero¿cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Brendan, casual.

"Dieciséis".

Por la cara que pusieron, parecía que a esos dos les habían dado una cachetada. Se pusieron uno a cada lado de Ash y lo miraron desde arriba, sin creerlo. Entonces, tocaron la cabeza de Ash con la palma de sus manos y subieron todo el tramo hasta llegar a la altura de sus cabezas. Este proceso lo repitieron hasta que quedaron convencidos, y al mismo tiempo no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que decir: "Pero eres MUY bajito".

En segundos, Ash estaba acurrucado junto a un árbol, con la cara escondida entre las rodillas y con sombras cubriéndolo (estilo Brock cuando le hablan de la Profesora Ivy). "No soy tan bajito" declaró con voz trémula.

"Eh... no, claro que no" se corrigieron Jimmy y Brendan al instante, riendo tímidamente.

"Pero olvida eso y vamos... todavía tienes dieciséis... tienes tiempo para crecer..." le alentó Brendan, haciéndole señas para que se pusiese de pie.

Jimmy y Brendan comenzaron a caminar hacia la ruta principal que cruzaba el bosque y desembocaba en la ciudad Blacksol. Ellos se adelantaron un poco, discutiendo entre ellos acerca de algo, algo posiblemente idiota, y Ash, luego de ponerse de pie y recuperarse, se quedó parado unos minutos ahí. De pronto levantó la vista y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes... pero ningún ave dorada voló por allí, deseándole un buen viaje como muchas veces lo había hecho.

* * *

Los bomberos ya estaban logrando reducir el fuego y todo el personal seguía aún intentando hallar las muestras dentales de los dos cuerpos ya carbonizados e imposibles de identificar. Bret, que estaba algo alejado del lugar, viendo la escena desde la copa de un gran árbol que estaba sobre una elevación, sonreía de un modo desagradable, mientras jugueteaba con la bolsa de tela que contenía las dos dentaduras de sus compañeros. De pronto, su bolsillo comenzó a sonar y de este él sacó un comunicador.

"Fallamos: Sayo escapó" dijo al contentar, ya sabiendo quién lo llamaba.

"_¿Qué?.¿La dejaste escapar?_" preguntó irritada la voz de una mujer al otro lado del aparato. "_Pero... ah..._" suspiró exasperada. "_Regresa con esos dos inmediatamente_".

"Regresaré solo. El tanque explotó y ellos murieron" le informó, jugueteando aun con la bolsita.

"_Pero que imbéciles..." _bufó._ "Eres un Administrador fatal, Bret, al dejar que tus subordinados se mueran así nomás_" le dijo la mujer burlonamente, para luego reír de un modo desagradable. "_Espero que, al menos, te hayas encargado de eliminar la evidencia_".

"El tanque está totalmente arruinado, no podrán sacar nada de ahí. En cuanto a los cuerpos... están en peor estado que el tanque, quedaron totalmente carbonizados, así que me robé los dientes antes de que la policía llegase. No creo que les sirviesen de mucho, pero por si las dudas...".

"_Bien... ¿Sayo huyó hacia el oeste?_".

"Sí, por el bosque Blacksol".

"_Entonces mandaré a alguien a buscarla. Por lo pronto, regresa a la base más próxima y luego ven aquí¿entendido?_".

"Sí, Jefa" sonrió y se guardó la bolsa en el bolsillo. Cortó la comunicación y también guardó el comunicador, giró la cabeza y le dio una última mirada a la ciudad Waveizu antes de marcharse.

* * *

_Cuantas escenas separadas¿no? Creo que tendría que haber dejado la trama un poco más continua... pero bueno, así se dio la cosa. Y he aplicado, en un momento, el intensivo uso de los puntos suspensivos... ¿quedan muy mal? Díganmelo, porque no estoy muy segura de si quede bien hacerlo. Oh, y no podía faltar esto: esta vez exageré un poco con el largo del capítulo, pero lo que pasa es que ya no quería seguir alargándolo, y la redacción es un desastre como siempre (lo tenía que decir, me sale del corazón XD).  
Por cierto... me hicieron el favor de avisarme que en el capítulo anterior, en un momento, en vez de decir Crobat dije Golbat. Entonces les aclaro: es un Crobat.  
Hoy tengo comentarios que hacer (aparte de los anteriores), mas no tengo ganas de hacerlos todos, así que voy a decir uno solo que a alguno le puede aclarar algo: noté el drástico cambio de la Sayo debilitada a la Sayo curada, y me refiero a los cambios en todo sentido. Entonces acá viene la aclaración: la Sayo sana es la Sayo real, esa es su actitud y, a quién no le gustó, pues es una pena. Ahora sí a las aclaraciones (las otras):_

_**Jimmy: **Bueno... los yanquis han cambiado de opinión: ahora no se llama Yoshi, se llama Jimmy (este es el nombre con el que apareció en el especial de Raikou doblado al inglés/español, por más que en el anime hayan dicho Yoshi). Lo más razonable sería ir a los capítulos anteriores y cambiarlo ahí también... ¿creen ustedes que sea necesario? Es que me da pereza... (ah! Y si algún Yoshi quedó escrito por ahí, ignórenlo, ya que este capítulo estaba originalmente escrito con ese nombre).  
PERO HAY OTRA COSA MÁS: Tanto como le cambiaron el nombre a Kenta, se lo han cambiado a Marina y a Junichi, quienes también ya han sido mencionados en el anime en inglés. A Marina, a quien le habían puesto Dani, le han dejado su nombre original, y a Jackson, al cual hemos visto también en más de un episodio¡también le cambiaron el nombre, por Vincent. La cuestión es... a Jackson le voy a dejar el nombre igual, ni loca lo cambio XD, pero con Marina es otro asunto... ustedes deciden, yo haré lo que me digan¿Marina o Dani?**  
Administradores:** No se si habrán notado el momento en que se relata que algo sobre Vanda, y se menciona esta palabra (Administrador XD). Para quien haya jugado en español o haya visto el anime en nuestro idioma, en término no le debe de ser desconocido. Para quien lo jugó en inglés (como yo) estos son los Admins (no es muy difícil deducirlo), que están en el cargo entre el jefe y los soldados comunes. No creo que esta aclaración sea necesaria, pero quizás alguien no los recordaba. También puede que los conozcan como Ejecutivos (por el anime, donde recuerdo que los han llamado así al menos en una ocasión).  
**Destello:** Seguro que en anime lo han usado, aunque yo no lo vi... pero no se si con este fin. Pero, por si las dudas, yo les explico (o les recuerdo) qué es: este es uno de los conocidos HM/MO que usamos cuando nos encontramos en lugares oscuros (cuevas o túneles) para ver por dónde vamos y en batalla para bajar la precisión de nuestro contrincante al encandilarlo con una brillante luz. Brendan, como ya habrán notado, le da el primer uso que mencioné._

_Y ahora... **mis respuestas a los reviews** n.n:  
**Ashley Sketchit:** Gracias por dejarme un review otra vez! Me alegro de que la historia te guste y espero que siga siendo así. La verdad es que no se si aparecerá el Equipo Rocket porque... bueno... gracias al trío es que muchas veces el anime es imposible de mirar, aunque también hay que decir que ellos son como algo característico... ya veré si están o no XD. Y en cuanto a Sayo... quién sabe... tal vez haya algo entre ella y Brendan, pero es posible también que no pase nada (así que, solo por si las dudas, no te hagas ilusiones n.nU).  
**Mirime Sketchit:** Me da gusto que te gustase a pesar del desastre que consideré que salió (digamos que este tampoco está muy bonito... digamos mejor que está igual XD). Secundo lo que dijiste¿por qué no hay como él? T.T (haber, hay; solo que están muy bien escondidos, los muy desgraciados XD), y... ¿te parece qué es más idiota? Para mi está igual, como si el tiempo no hubiese hecho ninguna mejora XD.  
**Shigeru-kun:** Perdón por no dejarte respuesta la otra vez... errores de escritora despistada y apresurada que espero sepas disculpar. En fin... me alegro que te gustase el cap y que no te resultase aburrido, pero lo dije más que nada porque la verdad es que no se me da eso de describir escenas de batalla n.nU (rogá para que mejore con el tiempo XD). Y ya que estamos... si me quiero tirar abajo, vos no vas a impedírmelo XD.  
Veo que te simpatizó el reparto (Brendan se parece a mi? XD) y sí, es cierto que se parece a Ed... aunque también se parece a Misaki XD. Y si antes te pareció "rudo" el Equipo Venom, después de leer lo afectado que quedó Bret luego de huir no quiero pensar que creerás XD.  
**IgomSoul Sculptor:** No fue nada, y tampoco hace falta que agradezcas esta XD. No es mi intención ser maleducada ni nada por el estilo, pero... si yo quiero remarcar mis propios errores en vez de escucharlos venir de otros, es problema mío, así qué, por más que sea algo malo, voy a seguir haciéndolo.  
Y hablando de Sayo... no es original pero yo también tenía ganas de poner algún personaje así (no soy la primera de la idea, pero nunca me molesté en leer un fic con estos bichos XD). Me halaga haberte inspirado y pronto espero leer un capítulo nuevo de tu fic n.n.  
**tatian:** Gracias por leer mi historia n.n. Y gracias también por el consejo (no sos el primero que me lo dice) pero creo que por unos capítulos más, al menos, seguirá siendo el reparto principal únicamente masculino (el que me diga feminista que deje lo que esté fumando XD). Espero que sigas leyendo la historia aunque no haya chicas! XD_

_Bueno, listo, el adorado momento en donde yo dejo de escribir boludeces ha llegado... esperemos que regrese pronto XD._

_Y ahora sí, me voy. Espero poder actualizar pronto... pero comprendan que se me va a complicar porque, como me llevé matemática a diciembre, hasta el 27 no termino (sí, el 27 de diciembre tengo mesa! Y el 26 tengo la de física! Pero le tengo más miedo a la de matemáticas... aunque eso no quita que estén una detrás de la otra T.T)._

_Bueno, hasta la próxima.  
**Byes**_


	4. La Segunda Sombra

"Bla bla bla" **hablando**  
"_Bla bla bla" _**pensando o solo para diferenciar dos voces (en caso de ser otra cosa, lo aclararé entre paréntesis)  
**"BLA BLA BLA" **gritando o solo resaltado de palabra  
**"(bla bla bla)" **comentarios inoportunos, pero inevitables, de la autora****  
Aclaraciones al final**

_-UNA SEMANA Y TRES DÍAS DESDE QUE ASH ARRIBO A FOXED-_

Pasado el infortunado encuentro con el Equipo Venom, los tres viajeros de distantes regiones, unidos en una misma travesía, se sumergieron en la espesura del Bosque Blacksol. Muy diferente a los paisajes que ellos recordaban de sus viajes de la infancia y temprana adolescencia, el bosque de Blacksol era un infernal laberinto de espesas malezas y troncos de desmesurada circunferencia, de una humedad insoportable que dificultaba el respirar y de una niebla esporádica que no permitía un buen panorama del camino. Ese clima, a su vez, provocaba que la ruta de tierra, que dificultosamente transitaban, se ablandase al punto que sus zapatos se hundiesen y hubiese que tironear para desatrancarlos. Imaginen ustedes entonces como quedaron los tres cuando, presos de la pesadumbre climática, del hambre y la sed por la falta total de provisiones y el mal sueño, acabaron por quedarse sin una pizca de fuerzas en las piernas para mantenerse de pie y, por consecuente, cayeron al suelo uno detrás del otro con cinco segundos de diferencia, salpicando algo de barro.

Ash, con su cara parcialmente hundida en el suelo, gruñó furioso, manchándose un poco los dientes con lodo en el proceso, y entreabrió los ojos para sólo ver la cabeza de Pikachu, que había patinado desde la visera de su gorra en la caída, tapándole el paisaje. Jimmy y Brendan, refunfuñando perosin tragar barro, se dieron la vuelta y quedaron boca arriba, mostrando sus pálidos rostros sucios, contemplando los pequeños pedazos de cielo observables a través de las tupidas copas de los árboles. Este estaba nublado, como hacía ya seis días, pero ni una mugrosa gota se dignaba a caer. Que eso sucediese les habría complicado aún más el avanzar, pero al menos hubiese calmado la sed.

Con más dificultad de la razonable, Ash apoyó sus manos a sus costados y en tres intentos, los tres fallidos, intentó ponerse de pie. Gruñó nuevamente, se manchó más la boca e ignoró los susurros entre los arbustos que se oían a sus espaldas. Antes de poder intentarlo por cuarta vez, sintió como dos pares de brazos lo jalaban hacia arriba y lo forzaban a ponerse de pie.

"Oí algo" dijo Brendan con voz ronca a falta de fuerzas.

"Yo también" dijo Jimmy de modo similar.

"Yo no escuché nada" murmuró Ash, soltándose del agarre y escupiendo el barro ingerido.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó contra un tronco, a sus espaldas. Como si fuese una escena en cámara lenta, los tres se dieron la media vuelta, quedando de frente ante una espesa bruma negraque casi juraban que hacia minutos no se encontraba ahí. De esta neblina se denotaban decenas de pares de ojos brillantes, mayormente carmesíes. En un susurro, Brendan les dijo que esos de seguro eran Pokémon fantasmas, cosa que se hizo evidente cuando los pokémon dieron un paso al frente, y que lo mejor era alejarse lentamente porque un movimiento brusco podría alterarlos. Ash no creía que fuera posible perturbarlos aún más, pero de todos modos siguió las instrucciones de su compañero y retrocedió con lentitud. Tristemente, el plan fue abortado cuando, a causa de las numerosas Bolas de Sombra que se dirigían a ellos, tuvieron que comenzar a correr despavoridos. Las energías de las que hasta hacía minutos carecían volvieron por la carga de adrenalina en la sangre ya que los pokémon los empezaron a seguir con saña.

Para sorpresa, Ash, quien tenía el par de piernas más cortas después de Pikachu, era quien iba al frente, y fue él quien notó que el camino, no muy adelante, parecía no seguir. Ese final se precipitaba en una caída algo inclinada bastante alta y, cuando llegó al borde, el chico se detuvo sin aviso y de modo abrupto. Pero las dos personas que venían detrás de él, que tenían la atención a sus espaldas y no a su frente, no solamente lo chocaron sino que lo arrastraron junto con ellos todo el camino cuesta abajo, escapando así de sus persecutores.

**CAPITULO IV  
**_**La Segunda Sombra**_

Salieron los tres de mal humor, bañados ya completamente en mugre, salpicando el césped verde que rodeaba al barrizal. Este fue el que les amortiguó la caída, aunque por sus rostros no parecían muy agradecidos. Se frotaron las manos contra el pasto y luego estas por los ojos. Pikachu, que era el que en peor estado estaba con todo su brillante pelaje ahora castaño y pastoso, comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente, pero no conseguía librarse del pegote y en poco tiempo sabía que sus pelos se volverían púas.

"Podríamos decir que tuvimos suerte" dijo Ash, intentando dar un tono alentador a su voz. "Podría haber sido mucho peor si ese charco noestubiera ahí".

Jimmy y Brendan, insensibles a las buenas intenciones de Ash, gruñeron en respuesta. "Podrían haber sido arbustos" murmuró Jimmy. "Y todo esto..." continuó, sacándose los zapatos para vaciarlos del barro "... por esos pokémon... ¿por qué nos atacaron? No les hicimos nada...".

"No es necesario que les hagas nada para que se molesten. Es que así son: territoriales" dijo Brendan, restregándose los ojos.

"Pensé que los Beedrel eran territoriales" comentó Ash mientras ayudaba a Pikachu a limpiarse, logrando nada.

"La gran mayoría de los pokémon son territoriales... unos más que otros, por supuesto" contestó Brendan. "Es normal que esos pokémon se comportasen de ese modo hacia nosotros cuando se vieron amenazados... digamos que es comprensible".

"¿Comprensible? Inclina tu cabeza noventa grados: creo que algo de lodo se quedó atascado en tu cerebro" espetó Jimmy, no porque creyese que Brendan estuviese equivocado sino porque estaba de mal genio y no tenía ganas de quedarse callado ni de tratarlo bien.

"Hey, muchachos..." dijo Ash, mirando hacia el oeste.

"Tu escepticismo sólo es rivalizado por tu ignorancia¿no?" espetó Brendan, ignorando a Ash.

"Oigan..." insistió.

"Ninguno de los dos, unidos siquiera, son rivales contra tu estupidez" respondió Jimmy.

"¿Hola?"

"Pero, en todo caso, ser estúpido no me hace ser un p-".

"¡HEY!" se quejó Ash.

"¿QUE?" gritaron los otros dos.

"Miren, hay un pueblo ahí" les dijo algo enojado, señalando hacia el oeste.

-Y, en efecto, no muy lejos, donde el bosque se dispersaba, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo. Esta pequeña aldea, que no figura en casi ningún mapa desde hacía ya unos años, era uno de los lugares más escalofriantes que alguien pudiese visitar. Las personas hablaban de cosas siniestras que acontecían ahí, decían que voces del inframundo auguraban los distintos finales del mundo a los oídos de los viajeros. Pisar esas tierras era convertirse en un mensajero del mal agüero, acarrear en el alma el aura maligna que invadía la zona y esparcirla por el resto del mundo. Los supersticiosos lo evitaban a toda cosa, los frívolos se partían de la risa al escucharlos. En verdad, era todo el Bosque Blacksol el que tenía semejante fama desde siempre, donde muchos decían que lo que entraba no siempre salía, y nadie en Waveizu les había informado que quizás atravesarlo sería peligroso... como por ejemplo, por los ariscos pokémon fantasma.-

Ignorantes, los chicos, muertos de hambre, ingresaron a este, encontrándose con la típica imagen de _Pueblo Fantasma_: seco, oscuro, derruido y solitario. A la entrada de este daba la bienvenida un gran arco de piedra descascarado con un letrero de madera carcomida que tenía anotado "_Villa Derip_". Las viviendas, que aparecían a los veinte metros, eran todas de un diseño análogo, posiblemente de una época colonial, pintadas en colores oscuros, cubiertas de cortinas apolilladas y con todos los postigos y cerraduras asegurados en las viejas ventanas y puertas. Las calles, todas de tierra, por la humedad en ese momento eran de barro, estaban decoradas de tanto en tanto por maseteros vacíos y pobres arboledas muertas que provocaban sombras siniestras con la luz de los farolitos de aceite que colgaban de los postes. Y para culminar, Jimmy señaló un cartelito de chapa en una esquina que decía "_Cementerio, al otro lado de la villa_" con una gran flecha que apuntaba al oeste.

"Este lugar es muy tétrico" dijo Brendan.

"Lo único que faltaría es que un loco cubierto con una sábana blanca enredado en cadenas nos saltase encima por detrás" dijo Jimmy con voz trémula, mirando por sobre su hombro por reflejo.

"Sería como estar en '_Scary Movie_'" dijo Brendan.

Sentía ojos plasmados con desconfianza y temor quese filtraban por entre los cortinajes y mirillas y se clavaban directamente en él, como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo o loco asesino. Se sorprendió mucho menos de lo esperado cuando llegó al Centro Pokémon, al otro lado de la pequeña villa, que estaba tan derruido como todo lo demás ahí. Adentro, este estaba tan mal como afuera, inclusive la clásica enfermera era mucho más desfachatada que las demás... y con esto no digo que las otras vistan de princesas. Tenía el cabello rosado recogido en un desordenado rodete, unos inmensos lentes que la hacían parecer un Ledian, un uniforme blanco y celeste con algún que otro parche y unas medias largas extremadamente gruesas las cuales Ash sospechó que quizás eran para ocultar que no se había depilado las piernas o alguna várice solitaria.

Brendan, en una segunda demostración de su poder conquistador frente a las Joy, imploró a la enfermera que les diese al menos una mugrosa pieza de pan, a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo pronunciado, una afirmación torpe y una gran fuente de un guiso de verduras. Pero fuera de su vergüenza, esta Joy en particular se veía ya de por sí nerviosa y torpe por causas ajenas, sólo aumentada por la presencia de Brendan. Cuando no miraba al susodicho, se la veía pálida y en ningún momento, en ninguno, dio una auténtica sonrisa.

Finalizada la cena, donde los tres vaciaron la gran fuente en cuestión de pocos minutos, Jimmy, preocupado por la extraña actitud de la enfermera, se acercó a esta. "¿Ocurre algo malo, enfermera?" ella movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, concentrada en rebuscar en los bolsillos de su delantal. "Eh..." no decía nada, no parecía querer contar que pasaba "... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?" Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado y, sin más, se retiró velozmente del comedor, con una mano sobre la mejilla y un silbido bajo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ash, parpadeando rápidamente.

"No lo sé..." dijo Brendan, rascándose la cabeza. "Las enfermeras Joy tienden a ser chicas sensibles, cosas de la genética, pero esta se ve muy perturbada... ¿deberíamos seguirla?"

Los tres suspiraron y miraron por la ventana del comedor hacia el fachoso paisaje nocturno. "Quizás sea algún problema personal que no quiera compartir con extraños" sugirió Jimmy.

"O algo de mujeres".

"No es eso" dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, haciendo que el trío saltase de la impresión al no percibir en qué momento la joven había regresado. "Lamento haber desaparecido, pero había dejado las hornallas del horno encendidas luego de sacar el guiso... temía que las cortinas se quemaran... y son el único par que me quedan..."

"N-no hay problema" dijo Ash, con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la cara. "Enfermera¿nos puede contar qué le sucede?".

"Es una historia poco agradable" advirtió ella seriamente, acomodándose los lentes.

"Eso nos pareció, por tu cara" dijo Ash.

Suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviese resignada. No habían presionado mucho para que hablara, pero ella necesitaba con quien conversar... que, al fin y al cabo, era lo que esta Joy en particularmejor sabía hacer "Esto sucedió hace unos pocos días... en el cementerio... Yo fui a visitar al guardia del cementerio, un ancianito, Jack, que es de lo más simpático que se puedan imaginar. Trabaja ahí desde antes de que yo naciese y en su vida ha tenido intruso que entre y salga indetectable" hizo una pausa, pensando con qué seguir. "Él se toma su trabajo muy enserio, ya que su padre y abuelo habían ocupado, en su momento, el mismo cargo, y muchas veces no salía por las noches para cenar y se quedaba atrincherado en la casita... es un hombre muy supersticioso, como todos en el pueblo, y tiene la idea de que sus ancestros lo vigilan al trabajar, por eso se esfuerza tanto. En fin, esa noche lo que fui a hacer fue llevarle su cena, porque tiene la mala manía de no salir a cenar si tiene el presentimiento de que alguien va a intentar entrar... cosa que no sucede casi nunca. Pero, cuando llegué a su cabinita de vigilia, no estaban dentro ni él, ni su linterna, ni su escopeta" hizo otra pausa, tomó algo de aire,hablabacomo si alguien la estuviese corriendo.Miró al suelo y continuó. "Me asusté mucho porque yo lo llamé antes de ir, para que me esperase porque comprendan que uno se cohíbe un poco estando en un cementerio en un lugar como este. Pensé después que, seguramente, algún grupo de niños se habría metido en el cementerio para hacer esas bobas pruebas de valor, costumbre que se ha dejado pero que bien podría regresar, así que decidí esperarlo en la casita. Pasaron veinte minutos y no llegaba, y no llegó. Ahí fue que me espanté en serio¿saben? Comencé a buscarlo, llamándolo angustiada, pero no muy alto ya que en el cementerio muchas veces hay pokémon salvajes muy agresivos, como en el bosque, y no quería molestarlos. En fin... no lo podía encontrar. Entonces..." se calló.

Observaron expectantes, casi de puntas de pie, pero ella no hablaba. "¿Y entonces...?"

"... no muy lejos, escuché una explosión... o más bien el choque dos fuerzas o algo así... como cuando choca una ola contra una piedra o... contra un chorro de fuego, no sé como explicarlo. Pero volviendo a lo otro... me preocupé, porque el señor Jack es muy viejito y si algún pokémon muy fuerte se le había aparecido, que fue a quienes culpé en ese momento de las explosiones, creí que podía estar en problemas. Corrí hacia allí y..." empezó a juguetear con el borde de su falda, denotando algunos puntos deshilachados. "... me encontré con un montón de lápidas rotas, la tierra toda revuelta por muchas huellas raras y algún que otro pozo pequeño. No había señales de los que provocaron el desastre pero, en el suelo, tendido, se encontraba..."

"¿El guardia?"

"¿El intruso?"

"¿El fantasma de _Scary Movie_?" Jimmy miró a Brendan seriamente por el comentario desubicado. "Perdón, es un mal hábito".

"A Jack, como dijo el pequeño" Ash apretó el puño y la vena se le hinchó, pero guardó la compostura y no interrumpió. "Fui a ayudarlo, a ver si estaba herido. Estaba vivo, pero muy frío y pálido, casi ni respiraba. Por suerte tenía mi teléfono encima, así que pedí ayuda porque yo no tengo mucha fuerza como para cargar a alguien hasta el hospital" la voz le temblaba, los párpados se rendían cada tanto y caían un poco. "Pero antes de que llegase la ayuda, encontré la causa del malestar del pobrecito... porque yo sabía que, aunque era viejo, tenía una salud tan buena como la de cualquiera de ustedes... y... no eran ni rasguños o moretones, no eran huesos rotos o heridas profundas..." se calló de nuevo con los labios temblorosos.

"¿Y!" preguntaron los otros tres, irritados por las continuas pausas y los detalles innecesarios.

"En el cuello, tenía una herida muy peculiar... una mordedura de un par de colmillos..." dijo ella con voz temblorosa, recordando una terrible escena.

"Un Golbat o un Crobat" afirmó Brendan con convicción.

"No... yo he atendido muchas mordeduras de Zubats, Golbats y Crobats pues el Bosque Blacksol está infestado de ellos, pero jamás vi mordedura semejante... no era culpa de un pokémon... eran más bien humanos, colmillos humanos muy pronunciados" dijo ella, asistiendo su cabeza.

"... ¿Un vampiro?" dijoAsh incrédulo. Brendanalzó una ceja, como si la simple idea de considerar eso como una opción fuese absurda.

"Sí" confirmó Joy con total seguridad. "Cuando llegué al hospital, me dijeron que al guardia le habían drenado gran cantidad de sangre y por eso estaba tan pálido... para colmo, esa mordedura lo envenenó".

"¡Mas razón para decir que era un pokémon!" insistió Brendan. "¿Desde cuándo los vampiros envenenan a sus víctimas?... -_Claro que no existen, así que no se puede saber de que son capaces, pero..._-"

"No lo sé, pero te aseguro que, haya lo que haya sido el atacante, no era un pokémon ni creo que tampoco un humano ordinario" le aseguró seriamente, sin sonrojarse... bueno, casi nada.

* * *

"No puedo creer que accedí a venir aquí" repitió Jimmy por enésima vez. 

Las nubes estaban un poco dispersas, dejando que se filtraran en momentos algunos tenues rayos de luna que creaban formas escabrosas con la sombra de los desvencijados árboles. La niebla, sin embargo, era aún más espesa que en el día, estaba mucho más baja y cubría todo el camino al cementerio.

"Si te vas a seguir quejando, puedes irte" le dijo Brendan al borde del hartazgo.

Brendan, que siempre había sido arisco ante las explicaciones sobrenaturales frente a incógnitas complicadas, una de las pocas características heredadas de sus progenitores que no aborrecía, no podía aceptar que hubiese un vampiro revoloteando en el cementerio de un pueblito en ruina lejos de todo. Recordaba cuando de pequeño intercalaba sus lecturas de "_Anatomía y Evolución Pokémon_" y "_Aprendiendo a Sumar_" con "_El Hombre Invisible_" o "_David Copperfield_". Su corazón era una gran acumulación de fantasía y aventuras, pero su cerebro, que era a quien él hacía caso en ese aspecto, era frívolo y 'calculador', no dando lugar en la mayor parte de los casos a las creencias de criaturas mágicas o hechos sin explicación fuera de la razón. Él nunca deseó tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas de la existencia, creía que saberlo todo sería terriblemente mortificante, pero tampoco por eso pensaba recurrir a las hadas cuando precisase que se le contestase algo.

Jimmy era bastante parecido en ese aspecto, nunca negaba en su totalidad la existencia de cosas maravillosas en el mundo porque creía que el hacerlo, que no tener fe en algo que no comprendía y estaba más allá de su alcance, le quitaría una porción de sus razones existenciales. No le resultaba para nada atractivo el ir de excursión al cementerio, un lugar frío, solitario y lleno de cadáveres, para que ese chico estúpido refutase las hipótesis pánicas de la enfermera Joy. No iba a negar, en una actitud descerebrada de macho cabrío, que tenía aprensión a visitar los cementerios, todo motivo remontado a un evento de su niñez; siendo franco, no le gustaban para nada y sólo iba a uno de vez en cuando en New Bark para visitar la tumba de su padre. Pero aún así, lo prefería a tener que quedarse solo en el Centro de _ese_ pueblo, mucho más terrorífico que un panteón lleno de zombis, al cuidado de una enfermera loca y charlatana que era capaz de confundirlo con un árbol sin los anteojos puestos... no entendía porqué Ash había accedido con tanta prisa ante la propuesta de Brendan. Era obvio que tenía un espíritu ardiente muy por sobre el temor, que era muy posible que Jimmy hubiese compartido si el escenario hubiese sido otro.

"¿Con esta linterna que no alumbra nada? No, gracias, temo que en el camino de regreso me devore un Ursaring" dijo Jimmy, blandeando la linterna de segunda mano que la enfermera le había prestado.

"Lo dudo, los Ursaring no hacen paseos nocturnos... pero si tienes tanto miedo, puedo prestarte a uno de mis pokémon para que te escolte hasta el Centro" le dijo Brendan, riendo.

"No, gracias de nuevo".

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes al supuesto vampiro?" le preguntó sonriente.

"Los vampiros no existen" declaró Jimmy rígidamente, sin mirarlo.

"Dilo con algo más de convicción la próxima" le dio un pulgar arriba con unamueca burlona.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" preguntó Ash, golpeando su linterna que titilaba continuamente, amenazando con apagarse por completo.

"Según el mapa que nos dibujó la enfermera..." comenzó Brendan, mirando un papel rosado garabateado en ambas carillas "...tenemos que cruzarnos con _un_ _árbol muy grande_" frunció el seño y le entregó el mapa a Ash. La enfermera lo había trazado a los apurones, dibujando señales confusas y escribiendo indicaciones casi indescifrables. Habían cruzado ya todos los lugares marcados, _el puente despintado_, _el camino con muchas piedras_, _la piedra alta y puntiaguda_, _los tres árboles torcidos y medio muertos que parece que se están abrazando entre ellos_... "Cuando lo encontremos, tenemos que seguir unos pasos hacía la derecha y podremos ver... eh... creo que dije _la reja de entrada_, aunque parecía que decía _la saja de estrada_... me pregunto quién le enseñó caligrafía...".

"¿Será ése el árbol?" preguntó Jimmy.

Al frente, el camino se dividía en dos al verse atravesado por un enorme cedro, el único árbol vivo que habían visto dentro de los límites de la villa. Y, tal como las notas de la enfermera informaban, no muy lejos, se distinguía una altísima reja negra, llena de bellos detalles en cientos barrotes que le daban al lugar un aire solemne pero escalofriante. Esta, lógicamente, estaba cerrada con cadenas de hierro y candados diversos, y Joy les informó que ella no poseía ninguna copia de la llave porque el guardia siempre le dejaba la puerta abierta. Pero, gracias a los adornos de la verja, saltarla, por muy alta que fuese, no sería muy difícil. Siquiera lo fue para Ash, que uno pensaría que se le complicaría por sus dimensiones escasas.

"Ya estamos dentro. No hay nada¿ves? Tú tenías razón, Joy debía estar ebria esa noche. Vámonos" dijo Jimmy rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para saltar al otro lado nuevamente.

"Alto" ordenó Brendan en seco, agarrándolo por el cuello de su buzo. "¿A dónde crees que vas? Ya que viniste hasta acá, te quedarás hasta que acabemos" lo comenzó a arrastrar, seguido por Ash. "¿Y qué problema tienes con los cementerios, de todos modos? No pareces de los asustadizo con este tipo de cosas... tendrás que hacerle una visita urgente al Mago de Oz para que te dé un poco de valor... o un par de cerebros, lo que tenga de sobra".

La entrada del cementerio precisaba de un cuidadoso análisis en esos momentos porque la neblina, de ese lado de la reja, parecía mucho más baja. Se distinguían, estando muy cerca, dos enormes árboles, uno de ellos con una gran campana de hierro para avisar la hora de cierre del cementerio pero que hacía mucho que no se usaba, también se veía un caminito de piedra que se dividía por entre las lápidas y nichos, a la derecha un cuarto bastante grande ampliamente vidriado con muchas sillitas alrededor de una mesa de cuatro patas de extensiones descabelladas y a la izquierda un puestito de venta de flores vacío desde hacía años. Adentrándose más se encontraron con tumbas de todos los tipos y tamaños hasta donde la vista se perdía y algunas canillas de agua a los costados del camino para llenar los floreros.

Ash miraba sin mucha atención las tumbas, pero en un nicho decidió dejar su mirada y leer la placa. Esta decía que allí estaba enterrado... ¿un Kadabra? "Oigan... ¡este es un cementerio Pokémon!".

"¿Mh?" sus acompañantes miraron a su alrededor, revisando las dedicatorias en los sepulcros, y silbaron en sorpresa. "Quien lo diría..." dijo Jimmy, repentinamente muy relajado y recobrando el color que vagamente Ash vio que había perdido desde que salieron del Centro.

"Me pregunto dónde está el lugar de la pelea..." murmuró Brendan, cambiando el tema.

"¿La enfermera no te lo dijo?"

"Mh..." le sacó el mapa a Ash y le dio la vuelta. "Oh, aquí lo anotó. Dice... esperen, no entiendo nada... alúmbrame con la linterna, Ash... a ver... dice, si entiendo bien, que sigamos este camino derecho desde la entrada hasta _un nicho feo y gigante muy verde_, que doblemos a la izquierda y pasemos por sobre _una lomadita con muchas lápidas_, después que vayamos por el _camino_... ¿_empedado_? No, no, _empedrado_... y lo seguimos hasta que nos topemos con _un nichito rosa de un Skitty_... y ahí fue donde, supongo yo, ocurrió la pelea porque la enfermera marcó el lugar con tres círculos rojos".

"Vamos, entonces" dijo Ash con emoción, tomando la delantera con su titilante linterna.

El ruido del viento por entre las tumbas, filtrándose entre pequeños orificios de los nichos de cristales rotos y ladrillos caídos, daba la impresión de que los fallecidos les estuviesen murmurando a sus jóvenes invitados, tal y como decían las viejas supersticiones. La luna ya se había instalado en el cielo, aunque no muy lejos de ella se mantenían en todas direcciones los espesos nubarrones violáceos en advertencia de cerrazón. La ya muy mencionada niebla no disminuía en lo más mínimo, pero el frío aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba, que por cierto ya eran casi dos. Sin duda, esa necrópolis debía ser una de las más grandes en el mundo, al menos en la región, ya que no parecía acabar jamás, se perdía en el horizonte.

Pero, siguiendo las instrucciones, llegaron a la mencionada lomada, cubierta en efecto por muchas lápidas cubiertas de musgo y alfombrada con un césped generosamente tupido que complicaba el paso. Pikachu, que en un momento, adormilado, cayó de la cabeza de su entrenador, le tomó su tiempo poder regresar a la superficie. En esa parte del trayecto, Jimmy dio de pronto un respingo "¡Algo me rozó la pierna!" exclamó nervioso, deteniéndose.

"¿El pasto?" propuso Brendan, alzando una ceja.

"No fue el pasto, imbécil¡fue otra cosa!... algo que se movía..."

"¿El pasto siendo movido por el viento?"

"¡Pero te digo que no fue el pasto!"

"Algún pokémon, entonces" dijo Ash.

"Es posible... o el pasto-" un potente llanto, como un maullido, proveniente no muy lejos de ahí, de entre la hierba, se hizo oír en el pesado ambiente, erizando los pelos de las nucas de todos sus oyentes. "-no fue lo que te rozó la pierna sino esa cosa que acaba de llorar...".

"¿Pero qué...?"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé... parecía un Meowth, o un Skitty... fue un maullido muy chillón para ser de algo más grande..." dijo Brendan, rascándose la cabeza.

"Pero... ¿por qué lloró así?" preguntó Jimmy, mirando por entre el pasto.

"Quién sabe... mejor sigamos" dijo Brendan mientras comenzaba a caminar. Los otros dos fueron tras él, pero Jimmy no dejaba de mirar a sus pies por si las dudas.

"Ahí está el camino empedado-digo, empedrado" dijo Ash, señalando hacia delante.

"Entonces no debemos de estar muy lejos" dijo Brendan, chequeando nuevamente el trozo de papel. "Tenemos que encontrar un nicho rosado de un Skitty...".

"¿Será ese?" dijo Jimmy, apuntando con su índice a un gran nicho de color rosa grisáceo, con la estatua de un Skitty frente a la puerta que le faltaba la oreja derecha.

"Es de mala educación apuntar" Jimmy volvió a mirar a Brendan con reproche, como hacía unas horas, por el comentario desubicado. "... te avisé que es una mala costumbre que tengo..."

* * *

Las pisadas sonaban como golpes secos contra el metal y hacían eco a lo largo del angosto pasillo. Dos guardias lo seguían, pero ninguno entró con él al cuarto sino que se quedaron resguardando desde afuera. La habitación, pobremente iluminada, constaba de cuatro paredes negras al igual que el techo y el piso, algunos banquitos giratorios sin respaldos y una enorme pantalla al fondo que no tenía ningún tipo de interruptor. Estaba un poco perturbado, no le gustaba hablarle por video... prefería enfrentarla cara a cara, cosa de poder golpearla en caso de que la cosa se le fuese de las manos. 

Se acomodó en una de las sillas, corrió un mechón plateado que caía sobre sus ojos y con voz potente dijo "Ya estoy aquí".

La pantalla, _al oírlo_, se encendió, mostrando del otro lado un cuarto muy similar a ese pero con más iluminación. Segundos después, apareció frente a la pantalla una mujer muy bonita, de no más de treinta años, de larga cabellera rubia y facciones casi idénticas a las de él, y claro, estaba usando un uniforme de Administradora violeta, negro y verde. "_Ya era hora, hermanito_" dijo ella, sonriendo. "_Hace horas que te espero_".

"Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer, además de que no sabía que tendría que hablar precisamente conti-... ¿qué me miras?" le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras su hermana lo escudriñaba sorprendida.

"_¿Qué te pasó?.¿Por qué... estás tan enano? Estás deforme_" rió ella al fin, señalando sus robustos y largos brazos y sus cortas piernas. "_¿Acaso fue contigo con quien experimentaron el prototipo de Kumi? Para serte honesta, te ves como un tremendo idiota. Si te pintas la cara de azul, te juro que te confundiría con Pitufina"._

"Parece mentira que te dieras cuenta tú solita" le respondió, ignorando el último comentario. "Con suerte recupere mi altura en unas horas. El color de mi cabello regresó hace poco, y mi rostro casi no cambió cuando me disfracé" le contó. "El prototipo necesita ajustes, la transformación no se logra por completo...".

"_Le avisaré_ _a Cooper..._" dijo ella, haciendo un ademán de desinterés con la mano. "_Pero dime, Bret¿qué fue lo que pasó con Sayo? Me contaron que no la capturaste, y que de milagro no te han castigado aún_" volvió a reírse. "_Creo que te quiere gritar lo idiota e incompetente que eres cara a cara y por eso me mandó a mí a hablarte ahora. ¿Vendrás?_"

"Quiero revisar unas cosas, pero llegaré mañana si tomo uno de los aviones... ¿tienen noticias de Sayo?"

"_Kouhei fue a buscarla de nuevo, sabes de la obsesión especial que todos tienen para con ella... parece ser que se la cruzó, pero ella escapó ilesa esta vez" _le respondió, hundiéndose de hombros_. "De los otros no hay novedades, aunque una patrulla asegura que vieron a un Ninetales muy sospechoso cerca de Ciudad Blulight_" Se acomodó el flequillo. "_Y, antes de que lo olvide, sí me dio un mensaje para tí_"

Bret la miró con desconfianza "¿Qué quiere?"

"_Veo que estás de mal humor hoy, supongo que porque puedes pasar por debajo de la silla sobre la que estás sentado sin agacharte" _Bret gruñó._ "Iré directo a lo importante: la 'Jefa' me dijo que hablara contigo en su lugar, ya que ella tuvo 'asuntos de última hora' que atender', aunque esto ya te lo dije..._" se sacudió la cortina rubia. "_Me dijo que te dijera que regreses YA, nada es más importante que la conversación que ustedes dos deben tener_".

"¿Qué?.¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?".

"_¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo? Soy simplemente la mensajera_".

"Espera... ¿estás en la base principal?".

"_Claro, vine en avión_" le respondió, resoplando.

"¿Terminaste con tu trabajo?" le preguntó Bret, torciendo los labios.

"_Por supuesto, en Blacksol lo acabé... usando mi voz de hombre_"se rió. "_¿Qué esperabas?_".

"Francamente... sabía que lo harías bien, pero eso me quita el habla desde que nacimos".

"_Y me dices a mí... yo aún no puedo creer que te ganaron tres niños_" estalló en burlonas carcajadas.

"Ese comentario debiste hacerlo hace rato ya, Liadan... siempre agregas cosas en los momentos incorrectos" Bret suspiró. "Pero ya que lo comentas... quiero que hagas algo".

"_Depende de qué sea..._"

"Uno de esos chicos me resultó tremendamente familiar... dile que quiero hablarle sobre esos tres... con carácter de urgencia"

"_Te quejas de que ella te quiere ver de inmediato, pero tú quieres lo mismo..._" hizo una mueca de desdén.

"Tengo cosas que hacer antes, no estaré por allá hasta mañana... avísale".

"_Bien... aunque no veo para qué..._" se volvió a reír. "_Tengo que irme, soy una persona ocupada. Le mandaré tus saludos y mensaje a la t- digo, 'Jefa'_" se rió más fuerte. "_Nos vemos_" la pantalla quedó negra nuevamente.

Se ensimismó, molesto. Si quería verlo en persona, quería decir que le daría un trabajo privado, lo que significaba que no tendría compañía por un tiempo... por más que eso nunca le había importado demasiado. Pero, por otro lado, tenía algo de bueno: mientras más lejos pudiese estar del '_Cuarteto Fenomenal_', así es como él y su hermana los llamaban, mucho mejor. Porque, a pesar de que esos eran administradores y eran ya muy bien conocidas para él sus costumbres, siempre les tuvo desconfianza y temor. Eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado independientes y demasiado secretistas, no se podía saber que planeaban y detenerlos era casi imposible.

Bret miró hacia abajo, los tobillos no llegaban a ser cubiertos por sus pantalones, lo que significaba que pies habían crecido un poco. Ya estaba por regresar a su tamaño original, y si no deseaba quedarse semidesnudo con ropa chica, más le valía cambiarse rápido. Se puso de pie y corrió la silla hacia la pared de una patada. Un golpe en la pesada puerta de acero y el ingreso casi inmediato de un soldado despertó a Bret. "Señor, todo está listo" le informó.

"Enseguida voy".

* * *

Coincidía con la descripción de Joy: toda la tierra en un perímetro de cuatro metros cuadrados estaba revuelta, llena de huellas de diversos tipos y hoyos pequeños, de lápidas rotas, de trozos de vidrio de los nichos cercanos, con una canilla rota dejando escapar un pequeño hilito de agua y una escopeta destrozada a un costado que nadie se molestó en recoger. No había manchas de sangre, trozos de ropa o algún cabello, ni rastro de otras armas tampoco. Nadie, desde el ataque, exceptuando a Joy, había examinado la escena del ataque. Todo ese desastre, concluyeron, se asemejaba más a un campo de batalla pokémon después de haber sido usado. 

Brendan se paró en el centro de la escena, miró hacia todas las direcciones; se movió hacia la derecha y desde ahí miró en todas direcciones; luego se fue a la izquierda, y nuevamente miró en todas direcciones; finalmente, volvió al centro, se puso de cuclillas y examinó el suelo por un buen tiempo.

"¿Encontraste algo?" le preguntó Ash.

Brendan le chistó, lo distraía. Se quedó callado, mirando en especial las huellas y los hoyos. "Algo no está bien aquí" declaró al fin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash.

"Estas huellas... son..."

"Todas distintas" dijo Jimmy, que también se había agachado. "Hay como..." contó. "... cuatro pares, tres de pies y un par de patas".

"Y préstale atención a las patas" indicó Brendan.

Ash, por bajito que fuese, tuvo que agacharse para ver bien, aún con la luz de la luna. En efecto, había, como dijo Jimmy, tres pares de pies y tres de patas, y las patas eran muy peculiares. Claramente se notaban la marca plana de la palma, los dedos cortos y las filosas garras características de alguna especie de pokémon, pero los dedos... eran cinco, posicionados alrededor de la palma como si fuesen un par de deformes manos humanas. "¿Pero qué...?"

"Si no fuese porque es imposible, diría que son las huellas de un Pokémon..." dijo Brendan, rascándose la barbilla.

"¿No hay ningún Pokémon que tenga patas de esta forma?"

"No de esta forma... no sé que pueda ser..."

"¿No es posible que sea uno que no conozcas?" sugirió Jimmy sarcásticamente.

"Imposible... me he leído de pies a cabeza todo tipo de libros sobre evolución y biología pokémon, esos son los únicos temas que puedo memorizar, y ningún pokémon tiene estas patas... de tenerlas, lo recordaría..."

"¿Un Usaring?.¿Un Slaking?.¿Un Machamp?.¿Un Houndour?"

"No... ninguno es así, te lo aseguro..." Brendan suspiró frustrado. "Sé que tiene que ser un pokémon cuadrúpedo no muy pesado... ¡y que tiene patas delanteras parecidas a manos y patas traseras parecidas a pies!" sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, completamente frustrado.

"¿Pies?" Y sí, las patas traseras contaban con cinco dedos y cinco garras ubicadas como los dedos en los pies humanos. "¿Pero qué... qué clase de Pokémon hizo esto? No creo que haya sido el vampiro..." chasqueó los dedos. "¿Puede ser que esta cosa sea la que atacó al guardia?"

"Es muy posible, Ash".

"Pero eso no aclara que es..." Brendan se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, dejando aflorar algunos mechones de cabello negro por debajo de la bincha verde. "Esto es un mis-"

Un chirriante y agudo maullido cortó el aire, resonando como una campana rota por sobre la calma del cementerio. A los tres se les erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando llegaron por respuesta muchos más maullidos, todos cercanos a donde ellos estaban. Comenzaron a mirar en toda dirección posible, pero no encontraban más que sombras borrosas y silencio. La luna fue cubierta por una nube descarriada muy inoportuna, y Ash vio que por entre los cristales rotos del nicho del Skitty que hacia rato habían pasado, y que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, se filtraban varias miradas de ojos pequeños, alargados de color fucsia para nada agradables. Maullaron a coro otra vez, dejando en claro que provenían de la bóveda rosada.

En un acto ya sea de inconsciente inocencia o de irremediable idiotez, su siempre presente curiosidad lo obligó aacercarse a la destartalada puerta de entrada sin que Jimmy o Brendan lo notasen. Intentó forzarla, pero las cadenas aseguradas en los picaportes estaban tan oxidadas que se habían convertido en una especie de masa deforme más dura que su craneo. Al intentar patearla, no sólo hizo que Pikachu cayera al suelo sino que casi se rompe los dedos con la placa de bronce, salida de ningún lugar, que cayó al suelo. Esta decía: '_Aquí yace Rin. Fue amada por su entrenadora y descansará en el cielo por el resto de la eternidad_'. Arrugó el entrecejo por el ridículo mensaje, que hasta él podría haber redactado con más gracia,y regresó a lo que le importaba. Muerto ya por la intriga, echó un simple vistazo al interior del nicho. Los mencionados ojos centellearon con mayor intensidad, descartando la idea de que fueran ilusiones producidas por en cansancio o pedazos de cristal que producían lucecitas cuando la débil luz de lunachocaba en ellos. Tragó duro cuando los ojos se multiplicaron por... demasiados para numerarlos... y se cerraron.

Como cuando creía que era un cementerio de personas, Jimmy retomó su actitud reacia al escuchar, por cuarta vez en la noche, el espeluznante quejido. "¿Ash, qué haces?" le preguntó cuando vio con cuanta insistencia miraba el nicho.

La puerta del nicho tembló violentamente, lo que obligó al joven y a su pokémon a retroceder. Otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior. Más maullidos, más altos. Al cuarto, la puerta de chapa y vidrio quebrado cedió en un golpe seco y dejó al descubierto a una descomunal cantidad de pequeñosSkitty que estaban dentro, todos apretujados, sentados o parados por todos lados, incluyendo el viejo féretro de madera apoyado en un pedestal en el centro del cuartito. A pesar que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sabían que bajo los párpados se escondían miradas furiosas, a tal altura que Ash, que mucho de esos pokémon no sabía, se preguntaba si no serían carnívoras tan dulces criaturas. Se podía ver que, a los pies del ataúd, había una puerta trampa abierta que daba a un piso inferior... lo que significaba que había grandes posibilidades de que más Skitty estuviesen ahí abajo.

"Brendan... ¿los Skitty comen carne?" preguntó Ash, algo pálido, a quien ya había calificado como una persona con conocimientos sobrantes acerca de los pokémon.

"Sí... pero no humana..."

"¿Crees que estén dispuestos a hacer una excepción?" susurró Jimmy.

"¿Te quieres quedar para averiguarlo?" le respondió Brendan en el mismo tono, empalideciendo también.

Y así,ya casi estableciéndolo como costumbre, por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, se vieron a ellos mismos corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, perseguidos por una gigantesca masa de pokémon furiosos, a diferencia que en esta ocasión no era violácea y vaporosa sino concisa, peluda y rosada. Cualquiera podría opinar que una persona que pudiese irritar a tal cantidad en un lapso tan breve no tenía lo necesario para dedicar su vida a convivir, criar, entrenar y/o estudiar a los pokémon.

En un acto de síntesis, se mencionaría las cosas más relevantes de la persecución: los Skitty comenzaron a lanzar diversos ataques que iban desde Dobles Bofetones violentos contra las lápidas que se cruzaban en su camino hasta Bolas de Sombras de larga distancia, ataque aprendido de seguro de los pokémon fantasma del bosque; Jimmy pasando por sobre varias tumbas con tal nivel de lividez que lucía como recién salido de una fosa; Brendan chocándose de lleno con la rama baja de un árbol, dejándole un prominente chichón en la frente; y Ash llevándose por delante una estatua de un Lickitung bastante baja, que por cierto impactó en un lugar sensible y normalmente sobresaliente en los hombres... _de haber sido más alto_... Pikachu, de no haber estado tan ocupado lanzando Truenos a los Skitty desde la seguridad del hombro de su entrenador, se habría descostillado de la risa. Los movimientos en zig-zag y las escondidas detrás de las bóvedas consiguieron salvarles de una posible muerte o una buena temporada en terapia intesiva, pero la suerte acabó cuando arribaron a la reja de entrada. Cubierta hasta que la vista se perdía... por Skitty, como salidos desde las entrañas de la tierra.

"¿Pero qué...?" exclamó Ash bajito, aún resentido por el golpe.

"Tenemos que abrirnos paso a la fuerza antes de que lleguen los demás Skitty..." dijo Jimmy.

"¿Cómo?"

"A la usanza '_Entrenador Pokémon_'" dijo Brendan, sacando de su bolsillo una pokébola y liberando de esta a un Flareon de expresión atontada. "¡Vivi, Lanzallamas!"

Con una sacudida de su melena roja, el pokémon reaccionó y lanzó un chorro de fuego de tal magnitud que Ash retrocedió a pesar de no estar ni cerca de la línea de tiro. Se abrió un hueco entre los pokémon noqueados y debilitados, la reja se estrelló contra el suelo medio derretida y los tres chicos y los dos pokémon no esperaron una invitación u ofrecimiento para salir huyendo despavoridos y no se detuvieron hasta muy pasado elya conocido_ árbol muy grande_.

"Eso no fue muy macho¿no?" comentó Brendan, regresando a Vivi a su pokébola. Jimmy lo miró con las cejas levantadas y Brendan se encogió de hombros. "Siempre hago comentarios desubicados o chistes inapropiados en las peores ocasiones... todo el mundo me critica eso. Aunque esta no está ni cerca de ser una de mis peores" se restregó el chichón de su frente, tapándolo con su gorro.

"No me sorprende" Jimmy suspiró, y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Ash¿estás bien?"

Estar lastimado en la entrepierna y mover las piernas a toda capacidad fue una combinación que Ash no soportó al detenerse. Estaba recostado contra una piedra, respirando agitado y gimiendo cada tanto por el dolor. "...No..."

"Te quedaste sin Día del Padre" se burló Brendan, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "Vayamos al centro para que te pongas un poco de hielo... Yo también necesito un poco" se masajeó el chichón.

"No te preocupes tanto por ese golpe" le dijo Jimmy indiferente. "No creo que haya arruinado algo... ahí arriba no hay nada para arruinar".

"Cuando yo esté con un calmante en la boca y una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas, pueden discutir" dijo Ash mientras sus amigos expulsaban miradas asesinas. "Pero antes, ayúdenme".

"Sí... mejor nos vamos antes de que algún Skitty vengativo nos persiga".

* * *

Los Skitty comenzaron a ponerse de pie, gruñendo, rendidos o humillados, ante tan sorpresivo ataque. Seguir a los chicos, que cualquier dirección podían haber tomado, no tenía sentido, preferible era volver a los puestos de vigilancia y asegurarse de atraparlos si se les cruzaba por la cabeza regresar sin el adecuado permiso. Se dispersaron por entre los caminitos de piedra, por entre los huecos entre los trozos caídos de las bóvedas, por entre los arbustos crecidos junto a los charquitos de los grifos, por al lado de las lápidas, pero evadiendo la repentina presencia extraña que manaba del árbol izquierdo de la entrada. 

Boca abajo, estaba sujeto en una rama del antes mencionado árbol. Tanto el aroma como las expresiones de uno de los chicos le resultaron, de algún modo, familiares. La vida tenía vueltas realmente inesperadas si sus suposiciones eran correctas, pero esto ya era lo que algunos llamarían 'destino'. Una media sonrisa se formó por debajo de sus largos colmillos, y abrió sus huecos ojos rojos durante unos segundos. Su hermana no tenía ni idea de con quién se había cruzado, ni cuanto había perdido al dejarlo ir. A decir verdad, en esos momentos no era simplemente uno el objetivo interesante que tanto ella como él mismo ignoraban.

Abrió sus pequeñas alas purpúreas y partió en un vuelo de anormal velocidad para ser un Zubat, perdiéndose entre la negrura.

* * *

La luz de la mañana ya se filtraba por las viejas cortinas remendadas y los tres Dodrio que vivían en el Centro habían comenzado a '_cantar_'. Es decir, nueve cabezas estaban a las seis y media de la mañana chirriándole al sol. Ash estaba acostumbrado a ese sonido porque los del profesor Oak lo hacían todas las condenadas mañanas, pero no a dos metros de su ventana como estos. Con cara de muy pocos amigos, la entrepierna aun resentida, un par de calzoncillos por única prenda y el pelo tres veces más enmarañado de lo normal, se levantó de mala gana de la cama, corrió las cortinas, abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza fuera. Y ahí estaban, con sus picos bien abiertos, abusando de sus cuerdas vocales con el propósito de fastidiarle el sueño. Ash se agachó y tanteó el piso hasta que encontró un zapato. Estaba demasiado dormido como para tener alguna idea de si era de él o de Jimmy o de Brendan, pero eso realmente era algo que no tenía importancia porque, si no callaba a esos pajarracos, los otros dos pronto despertarían y los cocinarían vivos, plan que él mismo meditaba si llevar a cabo. Así que, por el bien de esos pokémon, les aventó el calzado, que le dio en una de las cabezas de uno, rebotó y golpeó la cabeza de otro. 

Ahora hagamos un razonamiento¿quién cree que de esto puede salir algo bueno? Los Dodrio, por naturaleza, son bastante malhumorados, y si molestas a una cabeza es como si las molestaras a las tres. Pero... como compensatorio por su mala suerte en la última semana, esta le salió bien a Ash: las nueve cabezas miraron al zapato como si fuese una bomba de tiempo a la que pronto le saldrían patas y los correría para explotar junto a ellos. Por esto, todos huyeron despavoridos, dejando solo una voluta de tierra detrás. Dando un sonoro suspiro, cerró la ventana, luego la cortina, se dio la vuelta y un susto de muerte cuando encontró dos caras adormiladas casi encima de él.

Jimmy se revolvió el cabello, haciendo aún más revuelto su peinado matutino. Rezongando preguntó "Esos mugrosos Dodrio... ¿o eran Doduos?"

"Eran Dodrio" dijo Brendan, acomodando su gorro.

"¿Dormiste con eso puesto? Porque rara vez veo que no lo lleves" preguntó Jimmy, bostezando. "¿Te lo pones para no peinarte en las mañanas?".

"A veces. Tampoco me lo suelo quitar cuando paso mucho tiempo sin poder lavarme el cabello. No hace mucho que tengo la cabeza tan poblada, así que no es un hábito de toda la vida el peinarme".

"Oigan¿alguien ha visto mi zapatilla izquierda?" preguntó Jimmy, buscando con la mirada su calzado.

"No".

"Fíjate afuera" dijo Ash, yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto. "Iré a lavarme la cara... no me levantaba tan temprano desde hace... dos años, creo".

"¿Qué hora es?" escuchó Ash que preguntó Jimmy, pero no llegó a oír nada más porque salió del cuarto. Aunque, cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo, escuchó dos voces familiares gritando _'¿LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA?'_.

Se lavó la cara con agua helada, levantó la cabeza hacia el espejo resquebrajado del lavatorio y le devolvió la mirada a esos ojos marrones tan demacrados, adornados por un remrcado par de ojeras. Se sentía mal, no sólofísicamente sino mentalmente. Lo más curioso es que no sentía deseos de volver a casa, a pesar de que su sentimiento de '_algo realmente malo va a pasarte pronto_' no lo abandonó en el transcurso de la pasada semana. Cierto era que Foxed, por lo menos por lo poco que había estado ahí, no era exactamenteparecida a las demás regiones en la que había estado... Foxed era más... 'peligrosa', si esa era la palabra, pero eso no significaba que nada provechoso saldría de esa travesía. Acababa de llegar, no podía irse ya por haber tenido un mal comienzo... porque las primeras impresiones no lo son todo. Además, cuatro razones potentes en él en distintos niveleslo obligaban a quedarse: la primera, no muy importante,era que en verdad quería conocer al Profesor Cedar, porque de seguro sabía mucho sobre los Pokémon de Foxed y además quería saber de dónde provénía la inmensa admiración de Jimmy; la segunda, muy importante,era que el asunto de Sayo y el reciente caso en el cementerio eran asuntos de los que no podía perderse, por muy escalofriantes que fuesen las revelaciones de esos misterios; la tercera era que, si regresaba a Pueblo Paleta, tendría que volver a la rutina de su hogar porque su madre no lo dejaría salir en un buen tiempo, alegando que nunca pasaba tiempo con ella; y la cuarta...era que el pasaje a Foxed salía un ojo de la cara por estar muy lejos de Kanto... ni siquiera estaban en el mismo hemisferio.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Jimmy y Brendan entraron a paso pesado, con no sólo cara de dormidos sino que también con la vena hinchada y un brillo vengativo en contra de Dodrio en los ojos. Se mojaron un poco la cara, se lavaron los dientes e hicieron sus necesidades, todo en menos de diez minutos y salieron como si Ash fuese un urinario roto. Se veía a lenguas que ellos eran muy parecidos, así al menos lo pensaba Ash, que también se sentía muy identificado con esos dos personajes. No sabía mucho de sus pasados ni tampoco había convivido más de una semana con ellos, pero en otra presentación de su confianza e instintos ya los consideraba casi tan amigos como lo eran Gary o Brock. Tenía esperanzas de que, si ellos lo acompañaban, el viaje, con sus buenas y bajas, sería posible de sobrellevar. Y quién sabe, con suerte ellos podrían enseñarle algo ya que eran mayores que él... o eso creyó al conocerlos... y ahí fue cuando advirtió que no sabía cuantos años tenían sus compañeros.

Desde el pasillo escuchó la voz quejosa de Jimmy que le gritaba que bajase a desayunar con ellos porque tenían que irse temprano, _muy temprano_, y no sin antes tener que ir forzosamente pasar por el pueblo a comprar proviciones y agua potable. Sacudió el rostro rápidamente por no tener toallas, se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos y fue primero a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse o la enfermera Joy tendría una mala impresión de él al verlo presentarse enpaños menores.

----------------------

"¿Ya se van? Pasaron tan poco tiempo aquí..." dijo la enfermera, apoyando la mano en su cara y suspirando. Ella y algunos Oddish del Centro estaban despidiendo a los tres chicos en la salida de la ciudad, de la que estaba cerca del cementerio, luego de unas compras hechas en el pueblo. "Recién son las ocho... y no crean que soy boba, porque los escuché llegar ayer cuando entraron por la ventana como a las cuatro de la mañana".

A los tres les corrieron por la cara pequeñas gotas de sudor. "Es que tenemos que irnos" aseguró Ash, evadiendo el comentario.

"Nos bastó y sobró para mucho tiempo el desprecio mostrado por la población de Derip durante esa pequeña incursión al pueblo para comprar provisiones para las semanas que de seguro tardaremos en salir del bosque. De verdad que nos tenemos que ir... YA"gruñó Brendan lo más educadamente posible, ajustando el broche de su mochila.

"Muchas gracias por la cena y por el desayuno, enfermera Joy. De verdad que nos salvó de la muerte" dijo Jimmy, sonriendo levemente. "Pero ellos tienen razón, de verdad nos tenemos que ir".

"Bueno... espero que tengan suerte. Oh, esperen, tengo algo para ustedes" dijo ella, comenzando a buscar en los bolsillos de su falda celeste.

"Quizás sean pases gratis para un tour en carrito eléctrico por el cementerio" murmuró Brendan.

"Aquí, tomen" les alcanzó un trozo de papel plegado. Ash lo tomó y, al abrirlo, vio el plano de un amplio sector verde con una cruz roja un poco antes del medio. "Es un mapa del bosque Blacksol, y la cruz marca la ubicación de Derip. De ahora en adelante el bosque se vuelve un poco húmedo y los árboles pueden darle un aspecto de laberinto. Les ofrecería una brújula, pero no tengo ninguna. Pero siempre pueden guiarse por las estrellas, ellas siempre están en el mismo lugar" rió algo nerviosa.

"Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo: por la comida, por darnos un techo donde pasar la noche- _aunque casi ni estuvimos_- y por el mapa" dijo Ash, haciendo una leve inclinación. "Bueno, ya nos vamos. Quizás nos veamos en otra ocasión".

"Sí... talvez nos veamos en el Mundial, aunque falte más de un año estoy segura de que irán¿ no?" dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

"_¿Mundial?_" se preguntó Ash, rascándose la cabeza.

"Eh... quizás..." contestó Jimmy evasivamente.

"Ya nos veremos" dijo Brendan, comenzando a irse junto con Jimmy.

"Adiós".

"Vamos, Pikachu" le dijo Ash a su amiguito, que saltó de inmediato al hombro de este y saludó a la enfermera con una patita. "Nos vemos, enfermera Joy".

"Adiós, y cuídense" ella los saludó con ambos brazos, y puso una cara triste mientras veía como Brendan se alejaba junto con los otros dos.

Y cuando ella ya estaba a unos metros y no los podía ya escuchar...

"Me muero de sueño" bostezó Ash.

"Lo sabemos" dijo Jimmy, temblando ligeramente. "Nosotros también. Pero mientras más lejos estemos de ese horrendo lugar y de su horrenda gente y su horrendo cementerio y de sus horrendos y maníacos Skitty, más feliz seré".

"No te preocupes, tan pronto estemos lejos de aquí, dormiremos sobre un árbol con espinaso un arbusto venenoso" dijo Brendan. "En una roca si es necesario, pero lejos de aquí".

-Y así, los tres partieron de Villa Derip, muy cansados por casi no dormir y poco preocupados por las nubes que se aglomeraban aún más en un horizonte negro e incierto-

* * *

_Bueh... me volví a retrazar... pero al menos no me olvidé que el fic existe n.nU...  
Dejando de lado las excusas... ¿qué tal el capítulo? Últimamente he estado recuperando toda la lectura que perdí el año pasado y es por eso que no he podido escribir mucho. Para colmo, durante el verano tuve que estudiar matemáticas y en Marzo empecé las clases (mi último año)... es por eso que la calidad no es muy buena, no le he podido dedicar tiempo a la historia. Pero haré lo posible por dárselo, aún si me toma diez años escribirla entera XD. Este capítulo en particular, fuera de la redacción, es bastante tedioso porque no es muy interesante, mas sin embargo, aunque quise suprimirlo, ya lo tenía en la cabeza y no pude sacarlo de la historia... no intenten entender lo que dije antes, creo que no se puede._

_Y antes de pasar a las aclaraciones, les quiero decir que si me di cuenta de que abusé descaradamente de la palabra cementerio, nicho, sólo,al igual que lo hice con muchas otras palabras a lo largo de toda la redacción. Lo mejoraría... pero puedo llegar a tardar un año, y así vamos a avanzar demasiado lento (eso no sonó bien)._

_Esta vez, hay una única respuesta a review, porque el que me la dejó olvidó dejar el mail (la próxima, el que se ponga anónimo que deje la dirección de correo):  
****__jose maria:__ Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro que te guste. Y me parece que mejor voy a arreglar ese asunto de los nombres XD. La verdad es que no lo hice antes porque... bueno... soy muy perezosa XD, pero haré el esfuerzo n.n. Espero que este cap. te guste también n.n_

_Bueno, para terminar rápido con esto pasemos ahora sí a las aclaraciones n.n:  
**Villa Derip: **Nuevo pueblo... y, como ya deben saber, esta aclaración es totalmente inútil ya que no hay un buen motivo para que esta villa se llame así (pueblo, villa... es todo lo mismo, o hagamos de cuenta que lo es XD). Para ayudarlos, quizás, QUIZAS, en el futuro, tenga alguna relevancia este lugar y lo que vean aquí, por lo que les recomiendo que no ignoren del todo y lo vean únicamente como algo para hacer espacio entre medio de lo divertido o interesante (no se preocupen... tengo muchos Caps de relleno que pueden no llegar a ser ni divertidos ni interesantes XD).  
**Scary Movie:** Para quien no vio esta película, no se pierde de mucho XD. Es sólo una parodia de distintas películas de terror clásicas o conocidas, y hasta el momento hay 3... no sé si existirá en un futuro la 4, espero no XD. La mención de este comentario es muy similar a muchos que haré siempre. Explicando esto mismo de mejor modo: haré numerosas comparaciones sobre cosas con las que nosotros estemos familiarizados, como películas, libros, canciones, historias populares, entre otras, adaptándolas, de ser necesario, al mundo Pokémon (es decir, cambiar a los animales u otro tipo de cosas por pokémons o cosas relacionadas con ellos). ¿Por qué voy a hacer esto? Porque tengo ganas.  
**(...)...El Hombre Invisible** **o David Copperfield... (...):** Ambos libros muy conocidos, los cuales espero, en su estado de clásicos, conozcan al menos de nombre. La mención de estos títulos que de verdad existen se explica con la aclaración de arriba.  
**Los Skitty comen carne:** todos los pokémon de la serie comen el alimento pokémon que sus entrenadores les dan. Pero, si un pokémon es salvaje¿tiene que vivir de bayas y pasto? Yo veo a Skitty como a un gato cualquiera, y los gatos comunes comen el alimento para gatos y carne (ratones, ratas, o la carne que uno les de...por ejemplo, yo le doy hígado a mi gata)._

_Y... creo que todo el resto, que es bastante poco, fue bastante claro y que nadie tendrá problemas en entender nada... siquiera creo que tengan problemas de comprensión con las cosas que puse en las aclaraciones._

_Y así finaliza... "esto". Para el siguiente cap esperemos tener un poco más de acción. Y, en el caso de que no sea mucha, al menos que sea una trama más atrapante y más informativa.  
Dicho esto, me despido hasta la próxima._

_**Byes**_


End file.
